Like the cookies, Love the Rose
by Acoustic Ghost
Summary: Ruby Rose owns the Crescent Rose Bakery inherited from her departed mother. After 2 years everything seems to be back on track. While owning the Bakery she found love, found success and good friends All that changed when Yang 'The Brawler' Xiao Long made her way into her life.
1. For the Love of Cookies!

Cat: RWBY

Title: Like the cookies, Love the Rose

Rating: M

Pairing: Enabler (Main/ non related) Renora, Other: Ladybug, White Rose, Cherry Cordial, Sea Monkeys, Crosshares, Baked Alaska

Summary: Ruby Rose owns the Crescent Rose Bakery inherited from he mother. While owning the Bakery she found love, found success and acceptance. All that changed when Yang 'The Brawler' Xiao Long made her way into her life.

"Hello. Ruby Rose speaking," speech

" _What are you doing here?" thought/Flashback_

"Hello Nurse," Scroll

Hello everyone. It looks like I may cut my Hiatus short or semi-short. It gets confusing when I get on a writing roll. I read a fair bit of fics recently and I've seen that the most common AU's are School, Bakery, and Rock. I can honestly say that Rock and School have no interest to me. So I chose Bakery for my next big production. I hope you guys enjoy this story.

Disclamer: I do not Own RWBY. Created by Monty, Owned by Rooster Teeth.

0000000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 1: For the love of cookies**

 **Location: Vale**

 **Place: Crescent Rose** **Bakery**

 **Time: 0515**

The owner of the Crescent Rose Bakery sighed as she finished making her Famous Strawberry-Chocolate cookies and placing them out front for the world. At 24 years old, she was petite, maybe 5'2, with a solid C-cup bust, her strong legs on display for others to see, silver eyes that always seemed innocent to most people and a rounded face that just added to her 'cuteness' even though she had long lost her baby fat, choppy black hair with crimson tips that WERE natural. Wearing a red long sleeve shirt with a Rose pattern on the left side, a black mid-thigh length skirt, a pair of stockings, and black high ankle kitchen shoes. A Kitchen apron thrown over her clothes, and finally a Rose pendent around her neck, the last memento from her mother.

This was Ruby Summer Rose. The only child of Summer Rose and an unknown Father that left before she she was born. For as long as Ruby could remember it was her mother and her. They had everything they could want. A simple 2 floor house in the nice part of town, A good education for Ruby, and a good amount of Money. They hadn't been 'Rich' per say, but they made more then Good. It was only 2 years ago that Summer passed leaving Ruby everything that she owned.

Walking to the front of the Store she changed the Closed sign to Open as the door opened and the usual 0600 crowd came in for coffee and baked goods.

The Rose Bakery served as both a Cafe and a bakery. They did more then serve baked goods, but that was what they were known for. The Cafe aspect of the Bakery was resent. As of 3 years ago. One of the last changes her mother made before she did. As people came and went Ruby smiled at several of the women coming and going. It was no secret that Ruby had a soft spot for women. She didn't 'date' per say, but having a round or two with a few girls was something that her friends knew about. Or at least that's how she was before she met her girlfriend of a three years and six months.

The back door opened and in walked her four employees. Nora Valkyrie, Sun Wukong, Lie Ren, and Velvet Scaletta. All three were were more then just her employees, they were her friends.

Sun stood at 6'2, short spiky blonde hair, his eyes are blue and a monkey tail as his fanuns trait. He wears two red wrist bracers over black finger less gloves and an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular physique. He also wears blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. He wears white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants.

Nora stood at 5'1" with D-cup breasts, has shoulder length orange hair and turquoise eyes, wearing a pink skirt, white short sleeve shirt with a heart cut into it with a slash though it, a zippered navy blue bomber jacket with a damaged print of her emblem visible on the back and pink stripes along the sleeves and pink shoes.

Ren stood at 5'9" and was lean for his body frame long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair ,dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat a black, sleeveless turtleneck , Blue jean pants and boots.

Velvet stood at 5'6 with really long legs and B-cup breasts that for some reason fit her body frame. has long, brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a short, long-sleeved brown jacket with a golden zipper that went just above her belly button, brown shorts with golden detail and black leggings. She wears a black, semi-translucent undershirt beneath her jacket, knee high boots. On her shoulder was her camera case that Summer gave for before she passed on.

"Morning Rubes," said Sun giving Ruby a small kiss on the temple. Sun was one of the closet things Ruby had to a sibling in the world. He was her best male friend. It was the man reason he landed his position as Manager when Ruby was away. Despite how Sun acted like a man-child most of the time, he was rather reliable. He also helped Ren in the Kitchen.

"Hey Ruby!" said Nora. Nora normally manned the cash register. She was quite the bubbly individual and doubled as a bouncer for any unruly types. Nora may not look it, but she was a really strong girl.

"Morning Ruby," said Ren hugging Ruby. Ren was a very calming element in the establishment and could keep Ruby on her toes. He also helped her keep the books straight and served as Chef when people wanted something other then baked goods

"Hello Ruby," said Velvet smiling at her Best Friend/Boss Velvet and Ruby had been friends since they were kids. If Sun was her brother then Velvet was her sister. Ruby often served as Velvet's modal-along with Ruby's girlfriend- When Coco wanted to take photos. Aside from that she was also an excellent baker.

"Morning Guys. I already got the stuff ready to go into the oven," said Ruby. "Nora can you and Velvet Set the tables, Ren help Sun with the Oven. I still need to go over Yesterday's profits," said Ruby.

The four nodded and did as Ruby said. As the group worked over the next hour to finish getting ready for the day they made small talk and bonded over anything and nothing. They were a small team, but they were happy.

A few minutes past 0600 their first customer of the day walked into the bakery. He was an older man, in his early 50's, but given his rugged looks you could mistake it for late 30's, early 40's, standing at 6'2" with a rather Lean frame Slicked back black hair with streaks of gray, wearing a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes, a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right ring finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant. This was Ruby's 'uncle', LT of the Vale Criminal Apprehension Unit-CAU-, and Lover of alcohol, Qrow Bradwen.

Qrow took his usual seat close to the counter as Ruby walked over to him and handed him a cup of coffee. Qrow took the cup and downed it in three large gulps. He cringed slightly from both the taste and slight burning in his throat. Qrow hated drinking coffee like this, but with his age it helped him function in the morning. He still didn't understand how Oz did it.

He looked up at Ruby with a smile."Hey Kiddo," said Qrow.

"Are you just waking up or did you have a late shift uncle Qrow?" asked the crimson haired baker.

"Late shift Kiddo. A couple of Gangs got into a Shootout at the pier over a few Kilos of Wild," said Qrow.

Ruby frowned as did Velvet. Wild was a Drug that drove Fanuns to act on their baser instincts. It was a Drug developed by a Radical Xenophobes. Several Fanuns in Atlas and Mantel were victims of the Drug.

"That's Horrible," said Velvet covering her mouth.

Qrow gave a quiet snort. "No kidding, Bunbun. We manged to catch them all, but for now I just want to forget. How about 2 sausage links, Eggs over easy, and Pancakes," said Qrow.

Velvet pffed out her cheeks in a glare. She didn't mind Qrow's nickname for her all that much. She had known Qrow for almost 14 years, since She had Ruby had been friends for so long. It just bothered her that he liked to call her that. It was embarrassing!

Ruby wrote down the order, before taking it to Ren. She really needed to hire another pair of hands for the kitchen. Or another five or six they were thinking of extending hours.

As Business began to pick up for the morning rush, Ruby made sure to man the phone for takeout orders as well as Help Velvet and Nora out. While Ruby was the 'boss' she served as a sort of 'floater' that went where she needed to go. She normally kept to the back to bake up fresh goods when needed. Several hours went by, before the crowds thined out even with the Lunch Rush. By the time 1830 rolled around Ruby had allowed her Staff to go home each with a nice meal prepared by Ren and Juice made by Sun. Ruby took a seat and reached into her Apron and removed a pair of glasses and started to look at the books. It didn't take her long to do, just 10 minutes.

"I'll have to order some more flour, That's going to cut into the our resupply budget for the month," said Ruby to herself.

Even though the Bakery did well Ruby set aside 50,000 lien a month for supplies, with a 5,000 lien reverse in case of emergencies. Overall Ruby probably made 200-250 K a month. Aside from advertisement, supplies, and other such experiences. Ruby probably made 40 K for her own pay a month with Sun taking 20 K, with Velvet, Nora and Ren each banking 15 K. What ever didn't go to the business or their pockets went to other business ventures.

The door opened causing Ruby to look up. Standing there was a Woman who Ruby had never seen before and If Ruby was honest with herself she was beautiful. She stood at 5'8" with D-cup breasts and a tone flat stomach, Lavender eyes, long golden blonde hair that was pulled into a ponytail with her bangs hanging on the side, wearing a gray jacket Underneath this, she wears a low cut yellow crop top with a _Burning Heart_ embalm on the left breast in black, gray-brown cargo pants, which show the rim of her dark undergarments and ribbed knee paneling, and yellow and Black sneakers. Finally under her arm was a helmet with tinted yellow goggles.

Ruby removed her glasses. "I'm sorry ma'am, but we're closed," said Ruby as she tried to hide her blush.

The woman smiled. "Really that's to bad. It's been a few years since I've been here," said the blonde. "Use to come here with my dad all the time. Do you guys still make those Cinnamon Sugar cookies?"

"Yeah. Your actually in luck. We had a few left over," said Ruby getting up and bagging a few of them.

"Thanks how much do I owe you?" asked the Blonde taking out her wallet.

"There on the house. Otherwise I would have thrown them out," said Ruby frowning at the thought of throwing out the cookies that she made that morning.

"Bummer," said the Blonde as she took the bag. "So is there anything to do in Vale? It's been a few years since I was last in Vale ya,know,"

Ruby leaned on the counter. "Depends on what your into," said Ruby.

The blonde smiled, before winking at Ruby. "I'll be around for a while. Maybe you can show me around Cuite," said the blonde.

"Well I need a name for the blonde bombshell trying to ask me on a date," said Ruby smiling.

"Yang. Yang Xiao Long," said the now named Yang as she winked at Ruby. "I still didn't catch your name.

"It's Ruby. Ruby Rose," said Ruby.

Yang smiled. "See you around Ruby Rose," said Yang walking out.

Ruby shuck her head as her Scroll Rang. "Ruby Rose speaking.

"Hey babe. I'm on my way to your house. If i beat you there i'll get started on dinner," said a voice over the line.

"sounds good I'm thinking Atalisan food tonight. I'll see you there soon Coco. Love you," said Ruby.

"Love you too babe," said Coco over the line.

Ruby put away her scroll and collected the books, before putting them in the safe and locking it. She'd deal with the books in the morning, for now she wanted to go home and spend time with her girlfriend. Hopefully she would get her mind off the Sexy Yang Xiao Long.

00000000000000000000000000

And Cut. On the cusp of The end of Club Rose and this story pops into my mind. This one feels... Right. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope you enjoy this story. I'll catch you all in the next chapter. If this chapter does well I'll post the second chapter this weekend.


	2. You need a Vacation

VCat: RWBY

Title: Like the Cookies, Love the Rose

Rating: M

Pairing: Enabler (Main) Renora, Other: Ladybug, White Rose, Cherry Cordial, Sea Monkeys, Crosshares, Baked Alaskab

Summary: Ruby Rose owns the Crescent Rose Bakary inherited from he mother. While owning the Bakary she found love, found success and acceptance. All that changed when Yang 'The Brawler' Xiao Long made her way into her life.

So i'm going to say it right now NO Qrow is Not ruby's dad in this story. While i'm a fan of the 'Qrow is Ruby's dad' theory for this story it won't work. Also Qrow and Raven arn't related. I just wanted to change things up.

"Hello. Ruby Rose speaking," speech

" _What are you doing here?" thought/Flashback_

"Hello Nurse," Scroll

Chapter Review response

 **Hellfire45:** That's the Spoiler zone

 **Merendinoemiliano:** I've been working on the next chaper of that story. It should be out in a week or two

 **Prestige Productions:** I'm glad your enjoying this so far my friend.

00000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 2: You need a Vacation**

 **Location: Mountain Glenn**

 **Place: Grand Hotel**

 **Time: 0945**

A mop of blonde hair could be seen inside the large king sized bed as the sun crept into the room, waking her from her slumber. The young woman opened her eyes and glared at the sun. Yang grumbled as she got up and looked around the room. Clothes were thrown all over the place, Her head was slightly pounding, and her throat was dry. Looking at her bed it was occupied by a pair of twin beauties.

Her scroll rang as she quickly snatched it up. "What do you want Blake?" asked Yang rubbing her eyes. "My head is pounding right now,"

"Are you doing playing with those two twins?" asked her Best friend and manager.

"I'd play with you if you let me," said Yang.

"You know I don't swing that way, but if I ever feel the urge I'll let you know. Get dressed and met me in the lobby. Your suppose to have a press conference about Last night's victory," said Blake hanging up.

Yang sighed, before putting the scroll down and walking over to her travel bag and dragging out some clothes, baggy blue jeans, a black shirt with her burning heart and a 2 on the back, and a pair of yellow/black boots. Quickly hopping in the shower she was done in 20 minutes. After dressing she gathered her things including her BKB Pro Women's Featherweight Title belt she slung the title over her shoulder before walking out of the room.

Riding down the elevator she quickly saw her friend/Manager sitting at a table drinking tea. Blake Belladonna. Blake stood at 5'6" with a slender frame and C-cup breasts, that while Nice didn't compare to her juicy ass. The main Reason Yang wanted to get into Blake's pants. Yellow eyes, long black hair, two cat ears on top of her head, wearing a white button up shirt, a black jacket, white pants, thigh high black boots, and a necklace.

Yang took a seat across from Blake as she set down her Scroll. "That makes it 25-3 and 4 of those were title defenses," said Blake.

"And I've still yet to be moved from pro-class to Elite," said Yang with a frown.

BKB was a strange creature since there were five tiers. Each tier had its champions everything from curiserweight to heavyweight. Amateur, Rookie, Minor, Pro, and Elite. Yang had held the Pro Women's title for 6 months now. 2 months longer then when she held her Rookie title. Yang was the champion of the Middleweight Division in the Women's Pro Divsion, the highest ranking title that all women could tackle. The women of BKB had four titles to their name. The Bantamweight, the Flyweight, the Lightweight, and the middleweight. (1)

"That's not my call. I've been talking with the BKB board and the Elite Tier GM to see about a move to elite, but you know what they say. It's a bit hard for you to move up Especally since the GM of the Pro division is reluctant to part ways with you," said Blake taking a sip of her tea.

"The last few cards I drew have made the Pro Division plenty of money. I've been here for two and a half years," said Yang as she sighed. "There's more money in the Elite Division and better fights,"

"And More danger. While you were beating on Hera last night, Cinder 'The Fallen Maiden' Fall put her opponent in the hospital, Pyhrra 'The Goddess' Niko broke her opponents arm, and Tifa 'The Rebel' Lockhart edged out a win on Leone 'The Lioness' Fraga, who is a known devil in the ring," said Blake.

"I get it. Their monsters, but I'm not a weak little girl Blake," said Yang crossing her arms.

"I know that. I just worry about you. Ever since you won the title it's all go no slow for you Yang. In the past 6 months you had 12 matches, 27 charity events, 19 televised appearances, and that's not to mention all the training you do in between , going to clubs, and sleeping with anyone who takes your fancy," said Blake.

Yang looked at her fri-manger. Blake was definitely in manager mode now. "What are you suggesting Blake?" asked Yang raising her left eyebrow.

"There's a four month evaluation before you can get into the Elite Division. While on that four month Evaluation you'll retain your title, but won't have to defend it. If you are given the Green light you'll have to drop the title, before your first match in the Elite Division. I want you to take it easy during the evaluation Yang," said Blake.

"What are you suggesting?" asked the Blonde Brawler leaning forward.

"When was the last time you saw your Dad and Mom or took a vacation?" asked Blake.

"Been about a year and some change," said Yang not really thinking about it. She talked to them on a regular basis, but the time she spent training and on the road left little time for her to visit her parents.

"After this conference I want you to go silent on your Social Media accounts. You can still post stuff in the gym and whatnot, but otherwise silence. This is to get the pubic interested in you as we push for the Elite Division. I've already laid the groundwork for it," said Blake.

"Sounds good to me Blake," said Yang.

"By the way what happened with the twins?" asked Blake smirking.

Yang smirked back at her friend. "One day your going to find yourself in my bed and get a taste of the dragon," said Yang.

"The day I end up in your bed is the day my Sienna dates Adam," said Blake drinking more of her tea.

Blake and Yang had a laugh before they both began to leave the hotel.

 **Location: West Vale**

 **Place: Xiao Long home**

 **Time: 0800- 2 days later**

The door to Yang's old room opened up and in walked a woman who was the spitting image of Yang... Or to be more accurate, Yang was the spitting image of this woman. The only difference was that he hair was black and more spiky then Yang's own smooth locks, red eyes with age lines under her eyes, wearing a Black shirt with a red vest over it, a black skirt, and boots. This was Raven Xiao Long, SGT of the Anti-Bandit Task force.

Laying on the bed she hadn't used in nearly 2 years was Yang in nothing but a black tank top and yellow thong. Raven sighed before she grabbed the mattress and flipped it over. Despite her age of 50 Raven was still a REALLY strong woman.

Yang got up glaring at her mom. "What the hell Raven!?" asked Yang.

Raven cocked her hip and glared at her. "This is the first time you've been here in 2 years and all you want to do is sleep?" asked Raven.

Yang sighed. "I'm still looking for a house okay. How did you know I was here and Where's dad anyway?" asked Yang getting up and putting here mattress back.

"He's on call at the hospital. Also you need to work on your footing. You leave your left side exposed much to easily," said Raven.

Before Raven was a cop she was a Rookie BKB Featherweight. She quit fighting when she discovered she was pregnant with Yang and never returned to the Ring.

Yang grabbed some clothes and Went to shower. As she showered she couldn't help but feel like she had been gone longer then her short 2 years. Being back home was just... great. Finishing her shower she dressed and made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Raven was already gone leaving nothing but a note and breakfast.

 _Check the Garage. Your bike has been kept good_

 _Vereal wants to be reimbursed_

 _Raven_

Yang sighed "Thanks mom, your a real peace," said Yang before she walked into said garage and saw her old bike sitting there.

"Hey girl," said Yang walking up to the bike and rubbing it. "Been a long time huh? I hope your ready for a ride,"

Yang started her up and she purred like a kitten. Hopping onto he her bike she revved it up and took off into the streets. For the rest of the day Yang just drove around town, getting familiar with everything that she hadn't seen in nearly 2 years. As the sun began to set Yang got a bit hungry before stopping at a place she loved coming to as a kid.

The building itself wasn't anything to spectacular. A place near the center of Vale and was close to Vale Prep Academy and Vale High School. It was a single story building, but had grown in size thanks to the addition of the cafe aspect. The building was painted Rose red with a 20 car parking lot, The sign was well designed with a large Crescent Rose next to the wording of the cafe itself. Since it as about 1750 it was probably closed, not to mention it was a Friday.

Parking bumblebee she took stepped off the bike and walked in. Once inside she looked around. The Cafe was large enough to seat about 50-60 people comfortably, while the Bakery had a counter and bar that allowed someone to take a seat.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but were closed for the day," said the person who sat at the table closet to the window.

" _Whoa. She's pretty cute," thought Yang._

"Really that's to bad. It's been a few years since I've been here," said Yang eyeing the woman before her. "Use to come here with my dad all the time. Do you guys still make those Brown Sugar cookies?"

"Yeah. Your actually in luck. We had a few left over," said the Crimsonette getting up and bagging a few of them.

"Thanks how much do I owe you?" asked Yang pulling out her wallet.

"There on the House. Otherwise I would have thrown them out," said The Crimosette frowning. "I really don't like to throw out food,"

"Bummer," said Yang as she took the bag. "So is there anything to do in Vale. It's been a few years since I was last in Vale Ya,know?"

Crimsonette leaned on the counter drawing attention to her chest. "Depends on what your into," said the Crimsonette

Yang had to stop herself from drooling as she looked at this very sexy woman leaning on the counter. Oh how she really wanted to get into her pants.

Yang smiled, before winking at The Crimsonette. "I'll be around for a while. Maybe you can show me around sometime Cutie," said Yang.

The crimsonette blushed hearing this. "Well I need a name for the blonde bombshell trying to ask me on a date," said The Crimsonette smiling at her.

" _Dear sweet Oum that smile!" thought Yang thinking how cute Ruby looked with that smile._

"Yang. Yang Xiao Long," said Yang as she winked at Ruby. "I still didn't catch your name Cutie,"

"It's Ruby. Ruby Rose," said the now named Ruby smiling.

Yang smiled. "See you around Ruby Rose," said Yang walking out.

As Yang walked out of the store she planned to come back to this place soon. She really wanted to get to know that cutie Ruby.

00000000000000000000000000

And Cut. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm already up to chapter 4 in this story of editing/ writing it. I'll be updating Son of the Witch II at the same time i'll be updating Red Rose company and Club Rose: Garden of Roses and Belladonnas. If you haven't read those stories give them a shot.

Until next time.

A/N

1: I'm taking a bit of libirty here since there are A LOT of weight classes, about 18 entire classes in the entire world.


	3. Second meeting in as many days

Cat: RWBY

Title: Like the cookies, Love the Rose

Rating: M

Pairing: Enabler (Main) Renora, Other: Ladybug, White Rose, Cherry Cordial, Sea Monkeys, Crosshares, Baked Alaska

Summary: Ruby Rose owns the Crescent Rose Bakary inherited from he mother. While owning the Bakary she found love, found success and acceptance. All that changed when Yang 'The Brawler' Xiao Long made her way into her life.

So with Chapter 2 out of the way I decided to bring you chapter 3 a bit early compared to the week long wait. I've already written out chapter 5. I have a fair bit of the story planned out and they will come with a lot of springs and feels. Just so everyone is clear this story isn't set in the club Rose Verse presay, but there will be refrances eluding to Club Rose in this story. Chapters to come quick and fast. Until then I hope you guys enjoy this chapter

Chapter Review Response

 **Prestige Productions:** Okay i'm not gonna lie I ligit laughed when I saw the Bantamweight comment, but I did look at the weight classes and a lot of them are seen as legit across the world... Or at least the Western Sports world. Not sure about other countries.

 **Kamina44:** BKB stands for Bare-knuckle Brawling. The real world BKB is Bare-knuckle Boxing that is quite popular in the UK. However BKB in this verse is the equivalent of UFC or MMA. The only diffreance is that instead of everyone being in the same class forever there are Tiers that reflect your skill level. The higher the tier, the better you are and the better the pay.

 **Merendinoemiliano:** Thanks. I hope you enjoy this chapter

 **Zehendner:** Always a pleasure to see your reviews here.

"Hello. Ruby Rose speaking," speech

" _What are you doing here?" thought/Flashback_

"Hello Nurse," Scroll

00000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 3: Second meeting in as many days**

 **Location: South Vale**

 **Place: Rose Townhouse**

 **Time: 1840**

Ruby pulled up to her home in the South side of Vale. While she did own a house in the Town of patch with about 15 acres of land she couldn't live there alone. Not since her mother died. Aside from that Patch was an hour Drive away, that was to long a commute for her, even if she as flying down the road on her motorcycle **Birdie No**. Aside from a few parties and weekend getaways Ruby didn't stay there often. She lived in a nice little town house that had 2 bedroom, one and 1 half bath, a 30 ft backyard that was fenced in. it was actually good, because of her little corgi Zwei that she bought a few months ago. (1)

Pulling her car into the parking lot she could see the Brown 'Boartusk' truck that Coco liked to drive around. Smiling Ruby got out of the car and entered the house. Ruby's house was simple. It had a wood table red and black 3 piece couch set, a few pictures on the wall, her desk top in the corner with a bookshelf built into it that housed several books. Ruby could smell food already cooking. Placing her bag near her desk top she walked into the Kitchen to find her girlfriend already cooking. the smells wafting from the kitchend made Ruby's mouth water at what was going to be on the table soon.

Coco Adal was a beautiful woman that had caught Ruby's attention a few years ago. She had been attending the local collage to be a fashion designer. She was I her final year and worked at the CRB clothing store. Ruby wasn't sure what the CRB stood for as it had just become known as that. Coco was always trying to stay up to date with the latest trends in fashion. She even had her own Blog.

Coco was a beautiful woman who had sass and the cool confidence to back it up. Little could shake her confidence. Coco was tall, standing at nearly 6' even, C-cup breasts, with long slender legs that modals would kill for, with alabaster skin, her dark-brown hair with wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts in dark brown and transitions to caramel, and dark brown eyes, currently she wore brown booty shorts, and a white tank top.

Barking could be heard as Ruby's little buddy Zwei ran up to her. He was a black and white corgi. He was only a year old, but he was incredibility smart. Often times Ruby wondered if he was a Data Dog or something as equally science fictioney

"HEY ZWEI!" said Ruby bending down and scooping the little dog into her arms, before giving him belly rubs. "Did you miss mommy!? I bet you did!"

"Hey babe. I hope you don't mind but I started on dinner," said Coco as she turned over a piece of meat.

"That's fine. What are we having?" asked Ruby setting Zwei on the ground as he ran over to his bowl.

"Atalisan style Chicken strips mixed with spicy Mistral noodles," said Coco turning to the boiling noodles and adding chili powder.

"I thought you hated mixing dishes from different regions?" asked Ruby as she made her way to the shower to change.

"I normally do, but this combination is fairly tasty," said Coco. "Anyting interesting happen today?"

"No really. Actually right before you called someone walked into the shop," said Ruby.

"Really? They must not be regulars if they came anytime after five," said Coco.

"She was. Apparently she left a few years ago and is just now returning to the town," said Ruby finishing her shower and walking out of the bathroom wearing a red thong and black tank top while drying her hair.

She walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of milk. Coco looked at her lover with an amused grin. Ruby kept three things in her fridge at all times. Milk, cookies, and Strawbarries. She also had instant noodles in her cabinet and a few baking ingredients. If they really wanted to eat good home cooked food they would have to either order expensive take out or cook for themselves. Not to mention that Ruby's little rump looked more tantalizing then the food.

"So we watching TV or eating in silence?" asked Ruby closing the fridge

"Considering I have an early shift in the morning until late afternoon I say we eat in silence," said Coco plating the food and bringing it over to be consumed.

As the two consumed their food in silence they were content to be the only thing in each other's world at the moment.

 **Location: West Vale**

 **Place: Xiao Long house, Yang's room**

 **Time: 2140**

Yang leaned back in her bed smirking as she looked at the studio apartment that was for rent. 1000 Lien a month with a 300 move in fee, and year lease. While Yang made a good amount f money 100's of thousands or even a million depending on the fight and draw Yang had never actually owned/rented a house before. She usually bunked in the BKB sponsored doors. For fighters staying in the dorms they had to pay Rent and if they wanted to work with the BKB sponsored coaches they would have to drop a few thousand. Yang hadn't had a proper couch in about a year now. Not since her last coach retired to live out his golden years with his grand kids and son. Blake was currently looking for a coach for her, but the options were few and far between at the moment. (2)

The blonde brawler was brought out of her thoughts as the door to her room opened and in walked her father. Doctor Taiyang Xiao Long. a man with blond hair that has two small strands sticking out from the top. While his hair was once as golden as Yang's it had dulled with age and all the grays she gave him when she was a little girl and blue eyes which look lilac at a distance. facial hair consists of a soul patch and a small stubble along his jawline. On his right arm is a tattoo similar to a heart. He must have just finished his shift at the hospital since he was in a no sleeve shirt and his shorts.

Yang smiled, before getting up and throwing her arms around her dad. "DAD!" yelled Yang.

Tai returned the hug before pulling away to look at his little girl. "Long time no see Yang. I see they still haven't knocked out all your brain cells form the punches you took.

Yang grinned at him, before slugging him in the arm. "You are the worst!" said Yang. (3)

"It's good to see you Yang," said Tai with a small smirk

"Feels good to be home after so long. I was sure you and mom would have tried to replace me by now," said Yang.

Tai chuckled. "Ha!" exclaimed the older blond with a barking laugh. "After you were born me and Raven said not another one,"

"I guess," said Yang.

The father-daughter duo fell into conversation talking about nothing at all.

 **Location: South Vale**

 **Place: Rose home**

 **Time: 0620**

Ruby rolled over and reached over to snuggle into her girlfriend, but felt nothing. Opening her eyes she sighed. "That's Right Coco had to work... I was hoping for some good morning cuddling or even better eating her out," thought Ruby.

Ruby sat up and ran a hand though her black and red hair as she got up, the clothes she and coco wore last night scattered around the room in their haste to touch and taste each other last night. Ruby shivered as she remembered when Coco grasped and squeezed her ass. Ruby and Coco often had several rounds, before either was tired, but since Coco had to work early Ruby left her off with 2 rounds.

Getting up Ruby walked over to the curtains and opened them. Not at all worried if people could see her. Her bedroom window faced the rising sub. It would be a waste to not take advantage of it. Ruby walked over to her dresser and grabbed a pair of red jogging shorts and a white/red sports bra. Quickly dressing she grabbed her phone and her Rose themed headphones and went out to jog. Ruby would start her day with a jog. Normally she would only run a mile out and a mile back, but since it was Saturday she would go running for 3 miles.

As Ruby took off down the path she didn't think to much what she would do today. She would probably call up Velvet and see if she wanted to hit up the mall, that or have a game day with Sun. As Ruby ran she didn't notice a Figure that had started running besides her until she felt a tapping on her shoulder. Looking to her right she met the grinning face of Yang Xiao Long, covered in a light shin of sweat, wearing black spandex booty shorts, a yellow sports bra and her black/yellow running shoes.

"Hey Yang," said Ruby removing her headphones.

"I didn't know you jogged," said Yang.

"When I get the chance," said Ruby taking a breath. "How long have you been at it?"

"For about 20 minutes now," said Yang.

Yang and Ruby continued to run until they reached a park with a bench and a vending machine. Ruby stopped and bent over catching her breath. Yang was barely panting, but the sweat on her was more then before. Since Ruby was bent over Yang got a good look at the woman's Ass and really wanted to sink her teeth into said Ass. Licking her lips Yang shuck her head to keep herself at bay. Yang was use to men and women throwing themselves at her. Yang was bisexual by nature, but had a preference for women. The last time she dated a male was in High School. His name was Yatsuhashi. Last she heard he was playing Crushball for the Mistral Mangaliers. (4)

Ruby got up and walked over to the vending machine before grabbing the 5 lien bill she kept on her when she needed a quick drink, before putting it into the machine and selecting two waters.

"Here Yang," said Ruby tossing a bottle to Yang.

"Thanks Rubes... Is it okay if I call you that?" asked Yang.

"It's fine. I don't mind it at all," said Ruby.

Yang caught the bottle with one hand, before opening it and downing half the contents, before stopping. Ruby took a seat on the bench with Yang joining her. The too sat in silence as they watched the sun finish rising. They finished their water bottles off before throwing them away. They both starched as they were preparing to make their way back to their respective homes.

"Hey Ruby," said Yang.

"Yeah?" asked Ruby as she starched her body from side to side, making the materal of her shorts look like it was going to tear on her ass.

" _By Oum I want to eat that ass and make her scream my name!" thought Yang._

"I was wondering if I could get your scroll number," said yang.

Ruby didn't really think about it, before she grabbed Yang's Scroll and put her number in. Ruby thought about it for a second, before smirking and giving a peace sign with a grin before she took a picture of herself and set it. Ruby didn't know why she did it. It was just spur of the smirked before grabbing Ruby's scroll and blowing a kiss as she posed for the camera. Both looked at each other before they laughed together. The two young women smiled together as they came to the entrance of the park.

"Hey Rubes I'll call you later okay," said Yang winking at her new friend and prbably running buddy.

"Sure Yang. Maybe we can hang out too," said Ruby.

Yang smirked. "Trying to keep me to yourself!? Ruby you fiend," said Yang trying-and failing- to look innocent.

Ruby blushed, but she kept laughing. Yang smiled at Ruby. This was what she hoped was the beginning of a very beautiful friendship.

00000000000000000000000000

And Cut.

1: A nod to one of the BEST add lip lines ever uttered!

2: I thought that it would help validate Yang's reason for not really staying in Vale or having a place to live. When this story first started.

3: Reference to Vol 4 ep 4 when Tai talked shit to Yang. One of my more favorite eps in the entire series.

4: Crush ball... Not sure if I'll make it into something or just a throw away line


	4. Time out

Cat: RWBY

Title: Like the cookies, Love the Rose

Rating: M

Pairing: Enabler (Main) Renora, Other: Ladybug, White Rose, Cherry Cordial, Sea Monkeys, Crosshares, Baked Alaska

Summary: Ruby Rose owns the Crescent Rose Bakery inherited from he mother. While owning the Bakery she found love, found success and acceptance. All that changed when Yang 'The Brawler' Xiao Long made her way into her life.

I'm back for the 4th chapter of this story. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far.

 **Kamina44:** Sorry. I'm from the US. I had to do a bunch of research on Bare Knuckle Boxing, Boxing, MMA and UFC to figure out what I wanted from the BKB thing Trust me it's a pain in the ass to have to research some of this stuff. Also Spoilers

 **Prestige Productions:** Hey I liked Roller Ball. Good idea, poor execution. I may make mention of it again. Also Spoilers.

"Hello. Ruby Rose speaking," speech

" _What are you doing here?" thought/Flashback_

"Hello Nurse," Scroll

00000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 4: Time out**

 **location: South Vale**

 **Place: Rose House**

 **Time: 0730**

Ruby walked into her house and looked around. After nearly 20 minutes of talking with Yang and just having fun she came back to her house to get showered and changed. Zwei looked at his 'mommy' as she stepped out of the shower and followed her into the kitchen as she gave him food and made herself some pancakes. Smiling to herself Ruby couldn't help the million watt smile on her face. Yang was a really fun girl to hang out with. She was kind, she had a great personality, and she was sexy as all hell. Those long blonde strands of hair. Ruby wanted to run her hands though them.

Ruby shuck her head. She was getting lost a fantasy. Putting her food down on the table Ruby ate as she thought about what she was going to do. She got on her Scroll and sent a quick text to Velvet

R: Hey V! You up to anything today?

V: Sorry Ruby. I have some errands to run today. Can I take a rain check?

Ruby sighed as she quickly texted her friend back that it was fine. she had really wanted to spend the day with Velvet. They hadn't had a day to hang in over four months. She followed the same pattern with Sun, but he was spending the day with some guy he met in the club last night. Laying on the couch she turned on he Tv and decided that she wanted to watch Anime. While Ruby liked Action anime, she was a super nerd for things like Magical girls. Her favorite was the **Classic Galaxy Girl: Love thy world**. Ruby knew the title was cheesy as all hell, but it was AMAZING. Almost as amazing as **Bride of the Reborn.** (1)

As Ep 1 began to open up Ruby settled in for a Anime-a-thon. She was on Ep 3 when Galaxy Girl Mega was about to met her partner- and first member of her reverse harem- Sword Master Ro when her Scroll Rang.

Picking up the Scroll and putting it to her ear she smiled. "Ruby speaking.

"Hey Ruby," came the voice of Yang over the scroll. Ruby could hear her smile.

"Hi yang. What's up," said Ruby sitting up, slightly excited to hear from the blonde.

"Nothing much Ruby-ru. I was wondering if you were up to anything right now," said Yang, the smile was clear in her voice.

"Not really. I'm just laying on the couch watching TV," said Ruby trying to hide the fact that she watched anime from her new friend.

"How about joining me for a mall crawl? I need some clothes since I only have a few things to wear since I came back," said Yang.

"Sure. Shot me your address and I'll come pick you up," said Ruby.

"Alright. Can you get me in like an hour or two," said Yang.

"Sure. I'll see you then Yang," said Ruby hanging up the Scroll as she got the Address Yang was staying at.

 **Location: Downtown Vale**

 **Place: Vale Police Department HQ**

 **Time: 1030**

Raven walked into the office of her sworn Rival- who just happened to share her maiden name down to the spelling- before taking a seat. Qrow looked up to see Raven sitting there in his chair. Qrow removed his glasses and leaned backwards.

"What are you doing here Raven?" asked Qrow rubbing his tired eyes.

"I was wondering if you had that information I requested three days ago? I can't plan a raid on the Basta Bandit Tribe without that information," said Raven crossing her arms

"Don't get your panties in a twist. Why Tai married a pain in the ass like you I'll never know. I finished it last night. Oh by the way thanks for the 72 hours heads up. I had to stop by Summer's place to get something strong enough to finish my Desk shift," said Qrow

"You mean Ruby's place right? Qrow it's been two years... maybe it's time for you to let it go," said Raven showing rare concern for her rival/friend.

Summer had been Qrow's best friend as well as Raven's confidant to show her 'weaker' emotions. They had been friends since childhood. He was even Ruby's 'Godfather'. For a long time, up until Ruby was 6/7 he lived with them. He was the 'father figure' in Ruby's life since her 'father' had skipped out on them before Ruby was even born. He had been though everything with Ruby and Summer. Father-daughter dance, take your kid to work day, Parents day at school. Outside of name and blood Qrow was the closet thing Ruby would ever have to a father. He looked at the picture of a 12 year old Ruby and Summer that sat on his desk.

Qrow couldn't have kids of his own. He was deemed sterile at 21. That was one of the things that started him on the path of booze and wooing women for shits and giggles. Shaking his head he looked at Raven. Before scathing his head. He really didn't want to go down those dark memories. They were way to painful and somber for his tastes.

Digging the file out of his desk he slid it to Raven. Raven took he file and looked at it. Nodding her head she stood up and walked over to the door.

"Qrow... I know you and I don't see eye to eye all the time, but remember Summer was my friend too. She wouldn't want to see you destroy yourself like this. Go home and get some rest. Better yet take a few days off. For Ruby's shake," said Raven leaving the room

Qrow reached into his desk and grabbed his custom flask. It was a 40th birthday gift from Ruby and Summer. He ran his hands over the engraving.

"To that has been a big part of my life and my daughter's life," said Qrow inside the flask was a rose brandy mix. Summer's favorite drink.

 **Location: West Vale**

 **Place: Xiao Long Home**

 **Time: 1115**

Ruby pulled up to Yang's house. Yang walked out of the house Wearing a pair of blue jean pants, white shirt with her symbol in black on the front, her hair was up in a ponytail with a baseball cap over it and some yellow shades.

Yang got into the car and with her reflective aviators was checking out Ruby. She wore a white long sleeve button up shirt with the top 3 buttons undone, a red tie, black short shorts, and combat boots.

"Looking good Rubes. Our going to have all the guys trying to get at you. Maybe even a few girls," said Yang smirking at the now blushing Ruby.

"Hush you," said Ruby swatting Yang's arm.

Yang just grinned at the shorter woman."I can't help it. I see sexy girl I compliment them," said Yang.

Ruby shuck her head trying to rid herself of the blush. "Your crazy Yang," said Ruby.

"Tell me something I don't know," said a smirking blonde as Ruby pulled off

 **Location: Central Vale**

 **Place: Emerald Forest Mall**

 **Time: 1400**

Emerald Forest Mall, was the largest Mall in Vale. Out of the four malls that Vale had available to it, EF Mall was the most frequented since it applied to all walks of life. Ruby often came here for clothes and just to hang out. They also had a decent bakery, but nothing that could hold a candle to her own shop. As the Duo walked around the mall they stopped at several shops, but the main shop they stopped at was #CRB. The shop had several sections. Within the hour Yang and Ruby had selected several shirts, pants, shoes.

"Yang you done changing into your last outfit?" asked Ruby sitting in a chair looking at her phone.

"Try not to drool when you see me Rubes," said Yang from behind the curtain.

The curtin opened and out walked Yang, wearing a a deep-collared cream vest worn over a low cut black shirt; both are covered by a dark gray shrug with a raised collar, three-quarter sleeves adorned with a single black stripe down the outside of each sleeve, and gold cuffs. A black miniskirt is worn under the cream vest. A pair of crooked black belts with gold accents are slung around her hip, with a purple piece of fabric attached to the left-rear section of the lower belt. She wears thigh high stockings attached to her miniskirt by garter-belts on the front and back of each thigh, decorated with four golden studs above her knee and her emblem on the outside of each thigh in gold. She also wears black ankle boots with multiple buckles Around her neck is a purple pendant set in silver.

Ruby blushed looking at Yang. The clothes she were wearing were sexy. If Ruby didn't have a girlfriend she would have probably done her best to take her back home and play find the magic dragon.

"What do you think Ruby?" asked Yang modeling the outfit for the crimsonette.

"It looks really good on you," said Ruby.

" _And it would look way better on my floor, while your on my bed," thought Ruby, before shaking her head. "Get your mind out the gutter Rose. You have a GIRLFRIEND!"_

"We should probably go soon," said Yang.

"Your right. It's a good thing your house isn't to far away," said Ruby.

After loading up the trunk of the car with their bags Yang and Ruby drove back to Yang's house. Yang got out the car and went to get her key, but couldn't find it. As she searched she remembered that it was next to her training gloves. The blonde slapped her head, before walking back to the car.

"You mind if I hang with you for a while... I kinda left my key in the house nad locked myself out," said Yang

Ruby smiled at her friend. "No problem," said Ruby.

00000000000000000000000000

And cut, This is probably my favorite chapter so far (Even though i've only done 5 of them). I'll have 5 out soon. I hope you guys enjoed this chapter. It was a bit of a pain in the ass. The thing that was hardest to write was the mall Scene. Mostly because they are a Mall Scenes fill like filler to me.

1: I might be the only person who thinks this, but Ruby is Half way to a magical girl show. The only thing their missing is a magic Tansformation with a single piece of face ear like a tiara or glasses that make people not know who they are.


	5. Don't take your eyes off me

Cat: RWBY

Title: Like the cookies, Love the Rose

Rating: M

Pairing: Enabler (Main) Renora, Other: Ladybug, White Rose, Cherry Cordial, Sea Monkeys, Crosshares, Baked Alaska

Summary: Ruby Rose owns the Crescent Rose Bakery inherited from he mother. While owning the Bakary she found love, found success and acceptance. All that changed when Yang 'The Brawler' Xiao Long made her way into her life.

"Hello. Ruby Rose speaking," speech

" _What are you doing here?" thought/Flashback_

"Hello Nurse," Scroll

00000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 5: Don't take your eyes off me**

 **Location: South Vale**

 **Place: Rose House**

 **Time: 1600 (Saturday, Taurus 29th)**

Yang and Ruby lazed about Ruby's house they played games. Surprisingly both were into Anime and games Both were in night clothes since Yang forgot her house key and needed a place to crash. Thanks to all her new clothes she had plenty. Currently Yang wore yellow boy shorts and yellow tank top. Ruby wore a overlarge shirt and shorts.

"So have you given your mom or dad a call?" asked Ruby as she allowed herself upside down as Ruby grabbed a power up and dodged a strike from Yang

"Damn it! My dad will answer. Mom not so much. If anything dad will shot me a text in a bit to pick up his key," said Yang as she stopped an attack form getting to Ruby. " If worst comes to worst mind if I crash here?"

"I don't have a problem with it. Oum knows how many times I had to crash at Velvet or Sun's Place because my Mom worked so hard she was in a dead sleep," said Ruby charging her finishing move.

The duo spent another hour or two playing video games, as the front door opened up. Coco walked in looking exhausted.

"Hey Ruby I'm ho... Ruby who is this?" asked Coco a hint of anger and jelouscy in her voice. Only she was allowed to see Ruby like she currently was

Ruby rolled over and got off the couch to met her girlfriend at the door and kissing her on the cheek. Yang felt a sting in her heart. While not the first time she had 'crushed' on a girl, she had a feeling that a girl like Ruby was already taken. And She would admit it Ruby's girlfriend was hot. However her temperament wasn't to Yang's taste when it came to her bed-mates.

"Hey babe. This is Yang. I met her a few days ago. She's a pretty nice chick. In a way she;s a lot like you," said Ruby.

"A lot like me huh?" asked Coco, before turning to her girlfriend and giving a small smirk. "Maybe we'll get along Yang, hell may even be the best buds before to long,"

"Yeah maybe," said Yang.

While Coco didn't mind Ruby having female friends, The way Ruby had looked at Yang set ablaze inside of the fashion forward girl. She had to remind ruby that she was in a relationship with the brunette and not the blonde. Coco knew that Ruby had had her fair share of flings and lovers before she came into the picture, but now that she was here she wasn't going to let go of Ruby easy. The Fashionista bent down and kissed her lover.

Yang looked at the kiss as Coco sent her tongue into Ruby's mouth, making Ruby moan, as Coco's hands found their way into Ruby's shorts, her right hand finding her lower lips and rubbing the lips getting Ruby moist and making her legs shake. As this happened Yang glared at Coco.

Coo pulled away. And smiled at her girlfriend, before leaning down and whispering into Ruby's ear. Whatever she said made Ruby turn atomic. Ruby nodded to her girlfriend, before she left upstairs in a daze. She stopped at the edge of the stairs and peered down at Yang, her eyes bypassing Coco all together.

"Night Yang," said Ruby giving a small wave

Yang smiled and waved back. "Night Ruby," said Yang as Ruby vanished up the stairs.

Once Ruby was gone, Coco turned to Yang and removed her shades showing narrowed brown eyes. "I don't like you. Normally I wouldn't care if someone hung around my girlfriend. Those eyes you gave her however... That's a big no no in my book Blondie. I can see it in her way. The way you two talked with each other... even for only a few seconds. Ruby likes you for some reason if she shared her home with you in only days when it took me a few months to see her place. Feel free to stay. I hope you don't mind the noise, Ruby is a bit of a screamer," said a smirking Fashionista.

Yang wanted to punch this little bitch in her face. The topic of relationships never came up when she talked with Ruby earlier. Even if she was in a relationship Yang liked to flirt with people and would respect the buffer zone. If she had known Ruby had a boyfriend or girlfriend she would have respected that relationship and not done anything to out of line. Except that one time she was caught in bed with that woman who said she was single, but her boyfriend walked in on them... yeah craziest threesome ever.

Yang was brought of of her thoughts as she heard a scream of pleasure tear from ruby's throat as clear as a bell. Did they really have to leave the door open though?

Yang flopped on the couch and turned the TV up. It was going to be a long night (1)

 **Location: West Vale**

 **Place: Huntsmen Gym**

 **Time: 0730 (Monday, Taurus 31st )**

The Gym was silent except for the grunts that came from it's sole occupant. Yang was alone except for the staff. She was doing squats with 200 pounds. Yang's record was 500, but she was working her legs today. After what happened with Coco Saturday Yang had spent Sunday-after Ruby dropped her off with a smile on her face that that bitch coco put there- at her parents house looking at Sutido apartments. Sure she wanted to Hang with Ruby, but Coco had spent all Sunday with her. Racking the weights the Blonde brawler grabbed a towel and wipes cleaning the weights, before moving on to do some suicides. As she was about to start her 10 3 run sets her Scroll Rang. Stopping what she was doing she grabbed said Scroll and saw that it was Blake calling her.

"What's up Kitten?" asked Yang

Blake groaned on the other end of the line. "I hate when you call me that. Have yo checked the Media buzz surrounding Lightweight Princess Arsalen lately?" asked Blake.

Yang just smirked. "No. You told me to stay off of it. Why do yo ask?" asked Yang taking a seat on the Leg Press.

"Arsalen is calling you out for a title match. She wants a straight striking battle. No grapples. Says that a real BKB fighter should only use their hands. It just sounds like she wants to keep you in her element of fighting," said Blake sighing.

Yang ran a hand though her hair. While a lot of people knew that BKB stood for Bare Knuckle Brawling a lot of different fighting styles were implemented from Kick-boxing, Mantlean boxing, and Vacuoen grappling. Yang was adapt at her families own fighting Style Xiao Long Striking and Southern Kingdom Boxing. She also had a background in the Anaconda grappling style. With her three styles Yang was an adapt striker that Hit hard and moved fast and could take it to the ground if need be. Xiao Long striking was all about raw power that relied on Straights and jabs, while SK boxing was focused more on speed and evasion. Anaconda Grappling focused more on prolonged endurance erosion then outright putting someone out. That's one of the main reasons Yang had been able to dominate the Women's Pro Middle Wight class. She was a knockout artist standing or grappling. Arliasn was a striker as well, but she hadn't been in the same weight Class as Yang and was a three time Lightweight champion. That's the only Reason Yang had never taken her on.

"So what did you say to them?" asked Yang

"Your taking time off for the foreseeable future, because of all the events and training you've done lately. Already her manager is pitching the match as 'the title fight of the century' to the GM, but the owner isn't buying it. Since Pyrrha will be taking on Cinder for the Title if Cinder wins the #1 contender fight against Tifa Lockheart. A Former Champ that was looking to regain the title from Pyrrha," said Blake.

"Good to know that I can get out of the fight," said Yang sarcastically. "Although I've been looking to creak that bitch upside the head for a while now,"

"That's all I wanted to tell you really," said Blake.

"Sweet. Anything going on I should be aware of?" asked Yang.

"Not at the moment. I'll call you soon," said Blake hanging up.

Yang sighed before she got back to her work out. Her body wasn't going to maintain itself, now was it?

 **Location: Central Vale**

 **Place: Crescent Rose Cafe and Bakery**

 **Time: 0840 (Monday, Taurus 31st )**

Sun backed the CRCB Truck up as he and Ren opened it and began to remove the sugar, flour, salt and various items they had to collect from their suppliers. It didn't take them long to download and store. No the bitch was the time it took to get said items. Ruby always paid ahead and always the correct amount. A few times their supplies tried to haggle more, but Ruby was good at negotiations and was not someone you crossed.

She had a temper and could make a conman feel guilty.

Ruby was already running around serving breakfast and such. Nora was manning the Cafe register, while Ren and un finished their part. Velvet had called in sick today. While it wasn't a problem Ruby started to think more and more about hiring more people. Ruby actually had two applicants coming in today.

The front door opened and in walked the two girls who had applied.

The first girl stood at 5'5" with small B-cup breasts short, rather curly orange hair with a small ahoge on top that came down to her chin, bright green eyes, freckles, she wore a white no sleeve v-neck shirt, short gray feminine overall dress, black stocking and a pair of black and neon green shoes in her hair was a large pink bow. She was

The next girl to come in was also pretty. She was she stood at the same height as Ruby, with a moderate C-cup chest and a body that screamed she was athletic. light green hair swept to her right with a lot of hair hanging down slightly past her shoulder, and the left side shaved a bit closer to her head,, with green eyes and fair complexion, her eyebrows were thin as well, wears a dark purple hooded sweater over a mauve sweater. She also wears black shorts, as well as knee pads and elbow pads on her arms and legs. She wears black shoe laced high top sneakers.. She removed the top of her hood.

Ruby smiled at the two of them. She had seen both of them around before. Penny was actually a regular that use to pick up sweets and coffee for her father who worked for the Infrastructure division of the government. Reese normally hung around the skate park, playing on her hover-board and trying to break into the competitive scene. She had been around the small Cafe before.

"You girls are early," said Ruby.

"Oh i'm sorry. Is that a bad thing Miss Rose?" asked Penny.

Ruby shuck her head with a smile. "Not at all you two. In fact it's a really good thing. Also please it's just Ruby. My employees should never be uncomfortable as not to call me by my first name. Come and have a seat while we go over your applications," said Ruby.

If they got the jobs, things would be so much smother around the shop.

 **Location: East Vale**

 **Place: Coco's Apartment**

 **Time: 1500** **(Monday, Taurus 31** **st** **)**

Coco awoke when her Scroll rang. Picking up the scroll she looked at it and saw that it was Ruby. Coco sighed seeing that it was her girlfriend calling. (2)

"Hey babe," said Coco yawning.

"Sorry did I wake you baby?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah. I had a longer then usual shift. I won't be coming over tonight. Sorry about that Ruby. I know you wanted to go and see that new Grimm World movie that just came out," said Coco.

"That's fine Co. I know you can get a bit overboard when working. We can see it next weekend or something. I'll call you tomorrow babe. Love you," said Ruby the mile could be heard in her voice.

"Alright love you too," said Coco hanging up.

"Ummm... was that Ruby?" said Velvet lifting her head off Coco's chest.

Coco smiled at her lover. "Yeah, but with you being 'sick' and me tired we won't have to worry about anything until tomorrow. We have all the time in the world to have all the fun in the world V," said Coco.

Velvet smiled at Coco, before kissing her. The kiss turned heated as Velvet straddled Coco's hips and slipped her tongue into Coco's Mouth. Coco returned the kiss with viger as her nails found Velvet's swollen and bite covered breasts. Soon their kisses turned into excited moans, tender groping, pulling of breasts and lickings in the most intimate areas. They planned to play all night and well into the morning.

00000000000000000000000000

And cut. Be honest how many of you saw that coming? also tell me what you guys think of the updated time format? It's a bit hard to track how long the story takes place so i decided to add dates or do you think i should stick with my previous format? Let me know. Until Next time.

A/n

1: Believe it or not I've had that happen to me and I;ve done it to someone else. No so much the 'My girlfriend' part, but the other part. It is one of the WROST experiences in life since it can turn you on very badly.

2: Not sure if I made it clear or not, but Ruby and Coco Don't live together. Coco just has a key to Ruby's house.


	6. Business deals and House hunting

Cat: RWBY

Title: Like the cookies, Love the Rose

Rating: M

Pairing: Enabler (Main) Renora, Other: Ladybug, White Rose, Cherry Cordial, Sea Monkeys, Crosshares, Baked Alaska

Summary: Ruby Rose owns the Crescent Rose Bakery inherited from he mother. While owning the Bakery she found love, found success and acceptance. All that changed when Yang 'The Brawler' Xiao Long made her way into her life.

Hey everyone. So would you believe me if I told you that I forgot about Review response in the last chapter. I was talking with my wife about our Independence Day plans and we got so aught up in it that I forgot to add it. So in case your wondering there are times that my wife actually reads my stories and even enjoys them.

Also since I added a new format i'd like to explain that the events of the story up to this point have all taken place in the time frame of a week Ruby met Yang Taurus 25th . The current day of the story is Geimini 1st.

So with that out the way lets get to the Review response.

 **Tr1pmine:** I know what your getting at, but some people are like that. Just know that regardless of what I write or put... Sorry. I was just told by my editor that that falls into Spoiler Zone.

 **Merendinoemiliano:** That falls into Spoiler Zone, but glad you enjoyed the chapter.

 **Jiore** : Deterioration takes a long time and is best done in a 'slow burn' story. Slow burns normally go up to 50-100 chapters. I think that's way to many chapters. My normal Max is 30, but I try to wrap everything up in 35-40 chapters. Also thanks for telling me about what you thought of the new format.

 **Kamina44:** Yes Coco has been cheating on Ruby with Ruby's 'Best friend', but how long has this been going on? I won't tell.

 **Prestige Productions:** Oh boy. I got two reviews to work though with you my friend. I know the feel of loving Magical girl Anime, Same time frame as you... I think was about 7 or 8 when it came on TV., also the outfit your talknig about is my favorate. Now as the Jerry Springer thing goes... I'm going to try and keep things civil.

"Hello. Ruby Rose speaking," speech

" _What are you doing here?" thought/Flashback_

"Hello Nurse," Scroll

00000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 6: Business deals and House hunting**

 **Location: West Vale**

 **Place: Xiao Long House**

 **Time: 0900 (Tuesday, Gemini 1st)**

Yang opened her eyes as her Scroll was ringing. The sound was grating on her nerves since she had been drinking last night. Sighing she picked it up and quickly hit the talk button, before bringing it to her ear.

"Hello?" asked Yang trying not to get Yangry that someone disturbed her beauty sleep.

"Good Morning Miss Xiao Long my name is Charlie Gutts. I'm the Landlord of the studio apartment that you applied for. We went over your application and have decided that you have passed the Preliminary application. We ask that you Come in today at 1030 so we can go over the secondary application process," said Charlie.

"Sure. I got no problems with that. I look forward to meeting you sir," said Yang hanging up the scroll and opening her Netlive Account and activated the Live record mode. She was wearing a orange tank top and black shorts so it was fine. (1)

"Good morning world. The blonde Brawler herslef here. Now I know what your thinking! Why haven't you replied to Arslen challenge. And to put it simply i'm on vacation. Oh well. Anyway guys Currently I'm looking at a apartment that looks pretty sweet. I'll update you later. See yeah," said Yang as she blow a kiss at the camera.

Once she uploaded the Video she looked at the time. It was 0920. She had a little over an hour to get dressed and to the apartment. Yang shrugged and laid back down.

She had time to spare.

 **Location: Central Vale**

 **Place: Crescent Rose Bakery**

 **Time: 0930 (Tuesday, Gemini 1st)**

"Order up," said Nora as Reese grabbed the Tea and cakes and made her way over to a table

Penny was moving around at a steady pace, before heading to the back to help Velvet take at the bakery station. As Ruby watched her newest employees She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. Thanks to hiring the duo they had managed to decrease their work load, while keeping a steady stream of customers. Granted both girls were only making 11 lien an hour and working part time, they were doing fairly well, even if it was only their first day and a trail Basis. Sun, Ruby, and Ren would decide later if they would be full members of the team or not.

"Hey Ruby!" yelled Sun front the bakery counter. "You got a call on the Business line,"

Ruby grabbed the phone. "Ruby Rose speaking.

"Hello Miss Rose, this is Weiss Schnee. Director of the Schnee Dust company Vale Branch," came the voice on the other end of the line. 

Ruby's eyes widened hearing this. The SDC was only one of the biggest providers of Dust in the world. The work of Nicholas Schnee Revolutionized the world's power grid. While gas, solar, wind, thermal, Nuclear, and electric power was used. Dust was all for one and one for all. It had so many applications it wasn't even funny. However even with all of the applications it had Dust had to have checks in several forms. One of the checks was that you had to have a License to use dust. Luckily Ruby was one of 32 people in Vale with said License.

"What can I do for you Miss Schnee?" asked Ruby as she took the phone and moved to her office.

Well At one point it was Summer's office Ruby hadn't changed the office all that much since then aside from a few personal affects. On the far tan wall was a window that allowed light into the office, an Oak desk with a new Desk top that she used for work, a Picture of Summer and Ruby when Ruby was about 15.

"My Sister's Birthday is next week. I need a cake made celebrating Winter's 35th birthday. She along with my father, mother, brother and several business associates are coming to my home for her birthday. It must be perfect. I'd like to order six Cakes of varying flavors with a seventh custom cake with a personal message attached to it," said Weiss

Ruby booted up her computer. "Do you have the details of the party and how many people are attending?" asked Ruby pulling out her glasses and putting them on.

"Yes. I planned everything myself," said Weiss. Ruby could hear pride in her voice.

" _Arrogant bitch," thought Ruby with a tad bit of annoyance._

"Can you E-mail me the details. My Business E-mail Is CrescentRoseBK ," said Ruby.

"Alright. Give me one moment to send you the details," said Weiss as rapid clicking could be heard.

And as Weiss said it only took a moment for Ruby to receive the details. As Ruby looked over them she winced. This was a lot of prep work, especially since this amount of work would take at least 2 weeks. Yet the date that Weiss had on the table was this coming Saturday, Gemini the 6th!

"Miss Schnee you are aware that the amount of work this will require will take at least 2 weeks. And you are asking me and My staff to complete it in less then a week!?" asked Ruby with narrowed eyes. "We are good, Some clients would even call us miracle workers, but were going to need the hands of Oum himself to pull this off!

Ruby thought that she heard a sigh. "I am aware of that. However the people we contacted for the Birthday had to pull out due to an accident at their place of business," said Weiss.

Ruby rubbed her eyes. "Normally there's a 200 lien deposit per cake. The Deposit covers accidents and last minute changes should they be needed from your end. However since this is last minute and we have to double down ourselves The Deposit is triple and for all six cakes your going to pay about 10000 lien.

"10000 Lien!" yelled Weiss forcing ruby to pull the scroll from her ear. "That's robbery! The amount that the other business was charging was half that!"

"What you fail to understand Miss Schnee is that you've come to _my business_ at the _last minute_ at one of the _busiest times_ of year for us. We will have to buy tremendous amounts of ingredients check for quality, work though the night, possibly all week, as well as Shape, cut and preserve the cakes so that the flavor is not lost, transport the cakes oh and I forgot run my cafe while all this is happening,"

Weiss growled on the scroll. "That... is reasonable to an extent. It's not like we don't have the Lien for it," said Weiss. "Very well. I expect the cakes on Gemini the 6th with all the quality and flavor your establishment is known for Miss Rose. Do not disappoint me,"

"And I expect the security deposit by close of business today Miss Schnee. Have a lovely day," said Ruby hanging up the scroll before Weiss could replay.

"Never thought I's hear someone talk back to a Schnee in my life," said Sun hanging by the door.

Ruby looked at her 'brother' before she turned to her computer and started to work. "What makes you think I was talking back?" asked Ruby in a huff removing her glasses. (2)

"I've only ever heard you talk to people like that if they pissed you off. I mean you wouldn't hurt a fly. You remind me of Mama Summer," said Sun taking a seat.

Ruby smiled. "You know mom's motto. Fair and Kind, but firm when needed. She also wasn't the biggest fan of the Schnee family," said Ruby clicking away on the computer already contacting her suppliers with the needed ingredients.

"I can imagine. So what do you need from us?" asked Sun.

"I'm going to need Velvet, Nora, and the new girl Penny to Work a nights for a bit. I'm also going to have Ren pulling double Duty. I might need to call in a favor or two from some of our competitors," said Ruby picking up her scroll.

"Please tell me your not calling Roman?" asked Sun.

"I got no choice in the matter. He's the only person in Vale that can rival us in flavor or quality. Besides he still owes me a few favors.

"Hey Red. To what do I owe this unexpected, but very pleasant call. I'm guessing you need something from me,"said a rather smug voice on the other End.

"I'm calling my a favor Roman," said Ruby. "Don't forget you owe me for bailing you out on Academy Head Glynda's birthday,"

"Fine fine. Just hit me with the details," said Roman.

 **Location: South Vale**

 **Place: Forever Fall Apartments**

 **Time: 1020 (Tuesday, Gemini 1st)**

Yang looked at her watch. She had arrived 15 minutes early and already th manager was talking with another applicant. The man walked out with a frown on his face, before leaving. The manager of the apartment walked out.

Charlies wasn't what she expected. He was several years younger then his voice would have suggested. Being in only his mid 30s, short black hair, and a gotee. He wore a button up shirt, black slacks and a pair of boots.

"Come on in Miss Xiao Long so we can go over the secondary application process," said Charlies.

"Okay," said Yang as she walked into the office and had a Seat.

Charlies pulled up her file so that both of them could look at it. "Ok Miss Xiao Long," started Charlies.

"Yang is fine," said Yang smiling at the man.

"Okay Yang. As it says here you are employed by the BKB federation as a fighter. I take it that means that your going to be travailing a lot?" asked Charlies.

"Yes. I have to fight all over the world. As the current Middleweight champion I normally end up in at least 2 fights a month and on the road for at least 3 weeks at any given time ," said Yang crossing her arms.

Charlies made a note of that. "It's not a stable job however. You could lose sponsorship at anytime," said Charlies.

"If I was an Amateur or Even Rookie tier fighter then yes. However I'm currently sighed with the BKB Federation for 6 year contract. I only sighed that contract after I Won the title and that was 2 years ago," said Yang.

"So why an apartment and not a house?" asked Charlies. "Such a big name star, I was sure you'd rather have plenty of space to move around,"

Yang smiled. "I don't plan on buying a house until I find that Mr or Miss's Right," said Yang. "I haven't been that lucky in love though,"

"One last Question... Can I have an autograph?" asked Charlies.

Yang raised a brow before smirking. "You a fan?" asked Yang.

"Huge fan of yours and the newest Rookie Jaune 'The knight' Arc. I heard he's looking for a Jump to the Minor Division," said Charlies.

"Only if he can get past the Champ Dove. He's been stuck as a Rookie for to long. Rumor has it that the federation is looking to release him if he don't make a push to Minor Division by the end of the year," Said Yang.

The Amateur and Rookie Divisions were the most dangerous and cut throat tiers to get stuck in. The amateur Division was a Year long push and the Rookie Division a two year grind for positioning. If you couldn't make it to the Minor's by Year three, then you were most likely to get cut from the Federation. Once cut it was hard to make a comeback in the sport. Her own mother only made it as Far as the Minors, but that was mainly due to Yang's birth and her desire to be a mother and not a superstar that rarely saw her kid.

"Well enough talking shop. Let me show you to your apartment," said Charlies getting up and Leading Yang to her apartment.

The Apartment wasn't far and the office. It was apartment number 22. Opening the door Yang was instantly in love with apartment. The Kitchen was in the back with massive amount of space It didn't have a fridge or Washer/dryer unit. The bathroom. A small 10 step stair case lead to a loft where she could put a bed.

"This place is nice," said Yang.

Charles smiled. "Glad you like it. Have fun moving in," said Charlies handing Yang the Key and left.

Yang smiled. "I wonder if Ruby is up for helping me shop and decorate?" Yang asked herself.

00000000000000000000000000

And Cut. This was one of the tougher chapters to write. I got to go and look at Chapter 7 and 8 to make sure that I didn't mess up anything. Until then I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter PEACE.

A/N

1: Netlive is a cross between Youtube, Twitter, and Facebook. It's the major Socail Media in this story.

2: I always thought Ruby would look good with glasses. I really want to see a picture of her in glasses


	7. Challenge of business and Love

Cat: RWBY

Title: Like the cookies, Love the Rose

Rating: M

Pairing: Enabler (Main) Renora, Other: Ladybug, White Rose, Cherry Cordial, Sea Monkeys, Crosshares, Baked Alaska

Summary: Ruby Rose owns the Crescent Rose Bakery inherited from he mother. While owning the Bakery she found love, found success and acceptance. All that changed when Yang 'The Brawler' Xiao Long made her way into her life.

What's up guys! Happy Independence Day! So glad that I could upload this on this holiday! I'll be heading out to the Fireworks Display tonight. Maybe i'll twit about it later who knows! Anyway We got that out the way.

Nw onto the review response

 **Kamina44:** I saw a few of them, but not the one that screams RUBY.

 **Prestige Productions:** See top for Ruby with glasses. Roman and Neo will make bit apperances depending on what I need them for. But yes Neo works for Roman.

 **Merendinoemiliano:** No the Grimm don't exist in this story. I honestly can't remember if I wrote it to where they did exit or not. And as funny as it sounds Sun is my least favorite main-character, but I don't hate him like I use too. I think my dislike of sun streams from the fact that hes a male version of Yang. And lets all be honest he's the 'random guy that everyone likes' in the magical girl anime.

Now onto the story

"Hello. Ruby Rose speaking," speech

" _What are you doing here?" thought/Flashback_

"Hello Nurse," Scroll

00000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 7:Challenge of business and Love**

 **Location: South Vale**

 **Place: Rose House**

 **Time: 2120 (Friday, Gemini 5th)**

"What do you mean you can't make it to the show!" yelled Coco as she watched Ruby walk around the house.

"I have to get these cakes delivered to the Schnee house otherwise my reputation and any future business will be shot all because of one ice cold bitch," said Ruby going over so last minute details.

"We've been planning to go to the CRB fashion Show for over a month! I even bought the Oum damned tickets in advance. Front fucking row!" yelled Coco getting more upset the longer the argument went on.

"I'm sorry Co, but this is important," said Ruby setting down her glasses. "The amount of money and the amount of clients that we can gather from this could really boost the company,"

For the past week Ruby and company had been busy as hell. Thanks to the fact that Weiss needed six cakes done and one specialty cake that would have a styilished writing on it wishing Winter a happy birthday a style only Ruby could do with any effect. Even with out sourcing 3 of the cakes to Roman's catering they were still busy since Birthday's anniversaries, and other such things were needed, not to mention the day to day running of the shop. Ruby was running off of just 4 hours of sleep.

"I'm sorry Co. I'll make it up to you I swear," said Ruby. "But I can't afford for Weiss and the Schnee company to paint us in a bad light,"

Coco growled at her girlfriend. Ruby knew that she wanted to go to the expo, but this was an important client that could open the door to an expansion on Business from small parties to Business venues. This was too important to give up. Ruby trusted her staff, but this was a team effort and they would need their 'leader' with them.

The argument went on for and hour, before coco got fed up and left. Being left alone after the argument Ruby sighed and took a seat on her couch and tried not to cry in the lonely house as Zewi curled up to her. The tears that left her eyes didn't sting more then the pain in her chest.

 **Location: South Vale**

 **Place: Port's Gym**

 **Time: 2230 (Frida** **y, Gemini 5th)**

Yang walked into the gym wearing her gear. She showed her ID and gym card to the staff before walking into the changing Room. As she changed a girl walked into the room to join her in changing. As Yang watched the girl she couldn't help but lick her lips as she changed. The girl changed as well. As she did Yang couldn't help but look at her chocolate colored booty. Oh Oum it looked almost as tantalizing as Ruby's did.

Yang's shuck her head. Sure she had a crush on Ruby, but she didn't need to be thinking of her like that.

She had an exotic beauty about her. She stood at the same height as Yang with Large C-cup breasts, medium-brown skin and dark-red eyes. Her hair is a light, mint-green cut with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side, in the back. She wearing two bronze-colored rings on her middle fingers, Short spaghetti sting olive-colored crop top dark green yoga pants, and a pair of shoes.

Yang looked at her and couldn't help but admire her beauty. Yang knew that she was a beautiful girl, but seeing someone just as good looking was pretty strange.

"You done staring at my tits or do you want to look at my ass too?" asked the girl with a grin.

"Oh i'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare," said Yang hoping that she didn't offend the dark-skinned, green haired beauty.

The girl smiled. "It's fine. It happens all the time. I'm Emerald," said the red eyed girl.

"Yang Xiao Long,. I'm pretty new here in town," said Yang extending her hand.

Emerald took Yang's hand. As she did so Yang noticed that Emerald had a surprisingly strong grip. Walking out of the locker room with Emerald she made her way over to a gray haired young man. He stood at 5'10 and was built pretty solidly, even if he was more on the lean side. He had gloves and kick pads on as he worked a heavy bag.

"Hey Merc you want to stop for a minute!?" yelled Emerald at the gray haired young man.

Mercury stopped what he was doing and turned to her. "What Emmy?" asked Merc.

"This is Yang. She's new here," said Emerald with narrowed eyes at the Emmy nickname. "This Yang is my soon to be dead Boyfriend Mercury Black,"

"Hey I know you. Yang Xiao Long. Current BKB Pro middleweight champ," said Mercury bumping fists with Yang. "It's an honor to meet one of my idols,"

"Thanks," said Yang grinning like a cat. "Always an adventure to met a fan,"

"Hey how about a spar with a fan then?" said Mercury with a smile.

"Are you sure you want that?" asked Yang creaking her neck. "Like you said i am the Middleweight champ,"

"Do it. You just may knock some sense into him," said Emerald.

"Sure. I'm in talks with the Hardcore Fighting League to be a sponsored fighter. Helps that I've been a regular on the Vale Fight scene for about 4 years now. My fights have gone Viral on NetLive," said Mercury.

The HFL was the rival to the BKB Federation. It was the third most popular sport in the world with BKB being at the head. Unlike BKB which had a verity of attacks mixed in from grappling to striking, HFL was a strikers only game. Arsalan had actually been a member of this HFL. She was a 2 time Striker champion. Then just a year later she was signed to BKB and now a 5 time Light Weight champion. The other difference was that while BKB matches normally took place in a hexagon cage with the cage wall's being 7 feet high, the HFL used a traditional 4-sided ring with just three ropes. Yang had originally been training for HFL, but lost interest due to the fact that the rules were far more respective then in the BKB.

"Sure. How do you want to do this? Just strike or grapples and Submissions, or everything" asked Yang as Emerald went to the front desk to get gear for the two.

"Purely Striking. I read your file a few times. Your a striking bad ass Yang," said Mercury.

Yang smirked as she put her gloves on. Her gloves were custom fit and fit her like a... you get the idea. As they into the Ring Yang took a breath and raised her fists. As he looked at her Mercury instantly recognized the difference in their skill and battle prowess. This wasn't the bubbly girl he had been chatting it up with minutes ago. This was the Golden Dragon, The baddest woman in the Pro Division, maybe the world

Mercury and Yang edged towards each other. While Yang was a hot head when it came to fighting, she knew better then to rush into a fight. Once their hands were touching Mercury struck, He raised his left leg in a kick. Yang managed to block it and throw a punch. Mercury danced backwards and throw another kick, catching Yang in her knee. Yang's knee buckled for a second allowing Mercury to jump upwards and plant both feet into Yang's chest sending her skidding across the ground. Yang righted herself, by flipping on the ground. Charging in Yang throw out a Right cross, that Mercury blocked, but was forced to double over as a knee found it's way into his gut. Grabbing his stomach in pain, Mercury. With Mercury doubled over Yang went in for a kick, only for Mercury to slide under Yang and grab her ankles and pulling her to the ground.

Yang;s face hit the ground, hard! Pain exploded in her face as she felt something warm dripping down her nose. Getting to her feet she stepped past Mercury's hasty guard and began a salvo of cross-hooks, that put him on the Defense and broke his guard. This was dubbed the Dragon's roar by Yang's fans and was the prelude to the end of a fight with Yang. Yang stopped the combo when his guard was significantly broken. Stepping into her final attack she hit Mercury with an uppercut rattling his brain and sending him to dream land.

The Staff and Emerald ran into the Ring as Yang removed her head gear and walked over as two beefy men helped Merc to his feet.

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Yang taking off her gloves and headgear.

"Fuck! It's one thing to see that combo. A whole nother thing to feel it. Shit I'm going to be sore for a while," said Merc with a smile, even though he was bleeding from his mouth.

"He should be fine by tomorrow thanks to a shot of Aura. I'm going to take him home. Say how about you come and hang with us next weekend? The Cinder-Tifa fight is happening and I'm having a viewing party at my house," Emerald.

"Sure. I don't have anything planned for that weekend. You mind if i bring a Friend along," said Yang as they quickly exchanged numbers

"No problem. See you around Yang," said Emerald leaving to take care of Merc.

Unknown to the two fighters one of the Gym staff had been recording their fight and was already uploading it to NetLive. With a few edits

 **Location: North Vale**

 **Place:Velvet's house**

 **Time: 0200** **(Frida** **y, Gemini 6th)**

Coco was looking out Velvet's open window with a cigarette in her mouth as Velvet slept. As Velvet slept she couldn't stop thinking about when this whole affair started. It happened shortly after Summer Died. About 3 months after her death. Ruby was depressed all the FUCKING time. Hardly working, hardly leaving her house. Coco felt like a fucking maid! It was so bad that Coco couldn't take it at times. One night after hanging with Velvet and Ruby at Ruby's house Ruby got drunk and passed out on the bed.

It didn't help that Coco was frustrated and horny. It had been nearly 5 months since she had sex at that point and Velvet was there just as horny, just as fustruated. One thing lead to another and they ended up having sex with Ruby in the house, in the same bed, not 10 feet from them. Her best friend and her girlfriend of nearly a year.

This lead to Coco's current affair with Velvet. 2 years was a long time, but they took breaks in between when Velvet had a boyfriend. They never lasted longer then a month or two and after each failed relation Velvet came running back to her. Coco looked at Coco with a smirk.

Who said you can't have your cake and eat it too?

00000000000000000000000000

And cut. This chapter is done. I hope you guys enjoyed it, because MAN. I know some people are going to comment on the Yang/Merc fight, but before I get killed in the comments Merc is still a fighter, just not a big name like Yang is. Yang has more 'in ring' experience and has more then one style. Mercury is a pure striker. If it wasn't a spar, but a BKB match Yang would have won, but if it had been a HFL match it would have been much closer.

A/N

1: Aura is just something fighters use. It's like the end all be all medical use drug. Since it's so 'good' that it has to have restricted use.


	8. Schnee cakes, Champion of Lightweights

Cat: RWBY

Title: Like the cookies, Love the Rose

Rating: M

Pairing: Enabler (Main) Renora, Other: Ladybug, White Rose, Cherry Cordial, Sea Monkeys, Crosshares, Baked Alaska

Summary: Ruby Rose owns the Crescent Rose Bakery inherited from he mother. While owning the Bakery she found love, found success and acceptance. All that changed when Yang 'The Brawler' Xiao Long made her way into her life.

So here's something funny. I had to COMPLETELY rework this chapter. I had it finished just an hour after Chapter 7. So one of the ways I try to keep contonuity is that I work of 2 chapters at one or I semi work on two chapters at once. If I create a point that I make suring that chapter I need to know when and where I can bring it up again. Due to one last minute change I made last chapter IT BROKE WHAT I WROTE. I'm pretty sure everyone can pinpoint the moment. It was the Video. That part was a last minute addition that my Wife said would be cool.

BUT MY DUMBASS didn't think that i'd have to rework an entire fucking chapter because of one small change!

Rant done. Onto the review response

 **Kamina44:** Wait till later chapters. I'm only getting started.

 **Jiore:** You think I made Coco a bitch here!? You aint seen dick yet! Also The truth is that... Sorry i've just been told by my editor that that's Spoiler Zone.

 **Prestige Productions:** Why is it that every time I see your reviews I end up in the Spoiler Zone? Also Coco isn't a Bitch, she's a bunt. That is a Cross between a nitch and a Cunt. That word was created by Tekking101. Cool Youtuber. Does a lot of One piece and MHA.

 **Merendinoemiliano:** I went back into Club Rose and found what your talking about. I actually read the chapter and remember that the date I wrote that I was drunk. I had a long weekend that day. I rarely drink as it is, but yeah. Also I still like Jaune a lot better then Sun. If you honestly look at it Sun, Jaune, and Oscar get more shit then Even Adam does. More to do with shipping then anything.

"Hello. Ruby Rose speaking," speech

" _What are you doing here?" thought/Flashback_

"Hello Nurse," Scroll

000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 8: Schnee cakes, Champion of** **Lightweights**

 **Location: Central Vale**

 **Place: Crescent Rose Bakery and Cafe**

 **Time: 0630 (Saturday, Gemini 6th)**

All hands were on deck as Ren and Sun rolled the four 6 foot long, 4 feet wide, triple layers. While the actual baking of the cakes took an hour in their custom-made oven, it was the prep and set time that hurt them the most. While most of Ruby's secrets were closely guarded, one thing that everyone knew was that Ruby chilled said indigents for a day before using them.

Ruby sighed as she looked at her employees. All of them were exhausted from the work they did. She'd have to treat them later. Maybe a weekend getaway from Looking at her people she sighed. The next part was going to be hard and she knew that everyone knew it.

"Alright we have a little over 2 hours before we have to head to Miss Schnee's place. Head home and get into something presentable. Be back here in 30 minutes," said Ruby.

Everyone nodded, before leaving to go home and change/shower.

As they left Ruby took out her scroll and opened Coco's contact info.

Co: I hate when we fight. I know that you wanted me to go to the CRB fashion show, but this is important to. If I didn't take this client it could have sunk the shop the Shop my mom put her life into. I hope you understand babe. I love you.

Ruby put her scroll away and left home. She needed to change and be presentable to her client, especially this one. She'd have to put that behind her for now.

 **Location: Outskirts of Vale**

 **place: Schnee Villa**

 **Time: 0945 (Saturday, Gemini 6th)**

A clicking of heels was aduioable as Weiss paced back and forth as she waited at her back door where Ruby and her employees were suppose to deliver the cakes.

Weiss Schnee ankle length dress with a slight up the left side that reached the bottom of her hip with a color gradation of blue to pale blue at the hem, a sweetheart neckline, and a white, tulle petticoat, over the outfit is worn a slightly sheer long-sleeved blue shrug fastened at the collar with a large sapphire broach that has three pendants dangling from it. Printed on the back of the shrug is the Schnee Crest. Completing her attire are dark chunky heels and sapphire drop earrings.

As it was getting to pass the 15 minute mark Weiss was getting irritated beyond her boiling point and worried beyond her stress point. She was about to pick up her scroll and call her, but quickly stopped as two cars and two trucks pulled up to her door. Out of the Car stepped a Crimson haired girl, an Orange haired girl, a blue haired girl, and a rabbit-eared Faunus. Out of the second car stepped a Man with orange hair and a girl with tri-colored hair. The last truck had a red haired man with the left side shaved step out.

The orange haired man and the Red haired woman walked up. At least their clothes were presentable. The woman wore a short, red, sleeveless dress with a thick black sash around the waist and black trim along the bottom. The bodice of the dress is split vertically to the sash and laced with black lacing. The yoke of the dress is translucent mesh with an opaque collar and hem, as well as opaque lines connecting the collar to her shoulders. She also wears black stockings and pumps and the man wore a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. His accessories included a small gray scarf,, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band. In his right hand was a cane.

"Sorry we're late Ice Queen. There was a traffic accident on the way here. We had to detour," said The orange haired man.

"You could have at least called me you dolts!" growled Weiss, before she composed herself. "Weiss Schnee. A pleasure to met you in person,"

Ruby ignored the jab at their intelligence. "Ruby Rose of Crescent Rose Bakery and Cafe ," said Ruby.

"Roman Torchwick of Roman Catering," said Roman. "At your service,"

"Will your faunus employee be a problem Miss Rose?" asked Weiss turning to Ruby.

"Excuse me?" asked Ruby with narrowed eyes.

Weiss sighed. "As you no doubt know my grandfather's company and Faunus don't have the best relationship. Is she going to be a problem?" asked the white haired girl again.

"Velvet will act as a professional. If any of your 'associates' have a problem with Faunus then we will have a problem," said Ruby. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to make sure that there is enough space for us to place the cakes,"

Ruby shouldered past Weiss making the white haired girl go red in anger. Roman stopped her before she said anything.

"That Rabbit as you referred to Velvet is Red's best friend. They've been though a lot together. So try not to annoy the rabbit or Red for that matter. It won't be good," said Roman as he and the smaller girl walked past her.

Weiss looked at where the duo as they left. "Was that a warning?" Asked Weiss.

As the party and cake cutting went off without a hitch Weiss couldn't help but keep her eyes on Ruby. While the woman had a reputation for being kind and caring, what Yang saw eailier was just shy of Brutal. That girl had demons in past.

Now that Weiss saw this for herself she couldn't leave it alone. It was a good thing she had set the Vale Branch to be able to run without her.

 **Location: Mistral**

 **Place: Altan Complex**

 **Time: 1300 (Monday, Gemini 8th)**

The Altan Family Conplex was owned by the world renounced Altan Family. A family that made it's name in sports. Currently said family was made up of seven members. A mother, A father, two boys and three girls. Only two of the siblings were in any professional sport as the other children were only either in their late teens or just entering college.

Hunter Altan the Patriarch of the family was a former BKB Star himself and considered one of the 'father;s of the sport, considering that it was only 30 years old. He currently enjoyed a spot on the Federation Council as the Commissioner of the Elite Tier, making him the fourth highest ranked official in the entire Federation.

Cheza Altan nee Ridge, the matriarch of the family and former Roller Ball head scorer for the Sing Se Strikers. 1 of the 26 teams in the RBL. She retired from the League and now worked as a sports Broadcaster. (1)

Naran Altan, the Eldest son of the family at 29 and the 'King of Crush Ball'. He was already married and already expecting his first child. Him and his wife had moved to Mantle to be closer to the team he played for. (2)

Finally was the Light Weight Princess, 2 time HFL women's champion, 3 time Lightweight champion Arslan Altan. Arslan stood at 5'4" with B-cup breasts a with tone arms, dark complexion, platinum blonde hair that came down to her shoulders and olive green eyes, wearing a black sports bra and black Yoga pants. both her hands were heavily tapped up

Arslan worked the speed bag as she was finishing he workout for the day. Rap music blasting in the background. The Elites and rookies were going to make a showcase in Vale City, Vale and she planned to be there. The card was already stacked with the Likes of Tifa 'Lockout' Lockheart V Cinder 'The Fallen Maiden' Fall and the Rising Rookie Jaune 'the Knight' Arc vs Dove 'the Rouge' Bronzewing for the Title. She planned to make an appearance, just so people didn't forget her or allow Yang to get off easy.

Arslan and Yang had a complicated history. They had trained under the same coach around the same time they made it to the minor division. As they trained they kept trying to one up each other. With each victory, each mile stone, they were always neck and neck. At least until her father used his position and her record as a reason to take her and Yang out of each others paths. The minute Arslan entered the Pro Tier She started kicking ass and owning the Pro women's Light Weight Division. On the eve of her first title match Yang made her debut in the Pro division as a Middleweight fighter. And just like that the two women were once again competing for position.

It all came to ahead when the night Arslan lost her title and Yang won her title. The week after at the Conference the two squared up.

 _Flashback_

 _ **Location: Vacuo**_

 _ **Place: Obek City**_

 _ **Time: 1300 (1 year 6 months ago)**_

 _Yang laughed at a joke that a reporter told. Yang treated the entire even like a fucking Game! She didn't live the sport like Arslan and her father did. It was just a check to her! She didn't deserve to fight in the BKB! She didn't deserve to be in the Pros! She didn't deserve to be Champion! She was a fucking... SLUT ! Yeah she had to have slept her way to the top of the ranks to get to where she was._

" _Laugh it up you stupid bimbo!" growled Arslan not 10 feet from Yang._

 _The room fell silent as Yang turned to Arslan, her lavender eyes seemed to turn into a blazing red as her manager- a black haired cat faunus- stepped between them. Yang had dropped her title belt._

 _Yang cracked her knuckles._ " _You better watch yo damn mouth!" growled out Yang._

 _Yang calm down. It's not worth it!" yelled Blake trying to hold back the much stronger woman._

" _That's right you fucking dyking bitch! Listen to your slutty little manager. Probably spread her legs for anyone if they pay her enough!" roared the Lioness of the Pro division. (3)_

 _The next thing she knew Yang rushed past Blake and punched her in the face with e Jaw rattler! Arslan hit the ground As Yang mounted her and began to rain down punches. Arslan managed to flip Yang ran rain down her own blows._

 _The brawl was broken up by Pro heavyweight males. Once all was said and Done the duo were both taken away. Because Arslan instigated the fight she was suspended for 3 months while Yang as the one who throw the first punch was also suspended for 3 months. It was at that point that BKB Federation President Christian Black issued the order that both females were to never be at the same even on the same card again._

 _Flashback end_

Arslan punched the Speed bag one last time, before it flow off the hook and smashed into the wall.

"Easy little sis," said Naran walking into the gym.

Naran was a hulking male, easily standing at 6'4". his hair was a black mane that reached the middle of his back much like their father's own. He currently wore a black muscle shirt showing off the Family tattoos on his left arm. He wore a black muscle shirt, blue jean pants and his own line of shoes.

"What do you want Ran?" asked Arslan as he throw her a towel.

"Can't I visit my family during the off season? Besides I thought that you'd like to see this," said Naran chuckling to himself

Arslan took the scroll from her brother and watched the feed play out. Arslan smirked, before turning to her brother. This was perfect.

0000000000000000000000000

And Cut. Okay so that ends this chapter. As far as the party goes I couldn't do it. M

1: I do not own Roller Ball. It was a pretty decent Movie that took a wrong turn. If they stuck with just the sports aspect it would have been alright.

2: I never did state what Ruby's and the other's ages were did I? Ruby Story current is 23, Yang, Blake, Ren, and Nora are 25, Coco and Velvet are 26, Penny and Reese are 18, I'll deal with the other ages as they come. For now That's all I can think off.

3: Arslan is from a traditionalist family and is a bit of a... She dislikes no-traditional.


	9. Making Plans

Cat: RWBY

Title: Like the cookies, Love the Rose

Rating: M

Pairing: Enabler (Main) Renora, Other: Ladybug, White Rose, Cherry Cordial, Sea Monkeys, Crosshares, Baked Alaska

Summary: Ruby Rose owns the Crescent Rose Bakery inherited from he mother. While owning the Bakery she found love, found success and acceptance. All that changed when Yang 'The Brawler' Xiao Long made her way into her life.

What's up everyone. Nothing really big to report today. Although i did have a question. I added it at the end of the Chapter. It's a bit strange and will most likely end with a poll by next chapter.

 **Kamina44:** I was trying to be nice when I talked about Arslan. I liked the 2 off appearance she made. She gave off a mix of Yang/Weiss when she appears on screen.

 **Seraphimnight:** Thanks. Glad your enjoying the story so far.

 **Prestige Productions:** I'm going to have to work a bit harder if your predecting everything.

 **Jiore:** Your right on a lot of accounts. Yes i'm just getting started with... I'm sorry, but my editor has just informed me that that's Spoiler Zone territory.

 **Merendinoemiliano:** I think i've come up with a solid plan for Weiss. At least as for short term. I'm sorry, but my editor has just informed me that that's Spoiler Zone territory.

"Hello. Ruby Rose speaking," speech

" _What are you doing here?" thought/Flashback_

"Hello Nurse," Scroll

000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 9: Making Plans**

 **Location: Menagarie**

 **Place: Blake's Apartment**

 **Time: 1120 (Tuesday Gemini 9)**

The Apartment of Blake Belladonna was not what most people would expect being the child of one of the worlds leading peace advocates and owner of one of the biggest sports promotions in the world. No it was a small one room flat Close to the Middle West side. It was only 620 square feet, bu it was more then enough for her. Could she afford better space? Yes. Did she need it. No. Blake lived alone because she enjoyed the quiet it offered. Even her rare Dick calls were never at her place. This was her personal sanctuary where the rest of the world fell away and she liked it that way.

Today was one of her rare days off. Being the manager/advocate for one of the world's biggest BKB fighters wasn't easy. Blake had been the assistant manager to several other people before. Yang had been her first major 'Solo client'. They had enjoyed her rise to the top together. Yang often called her 'The real star power of the duo'. Blake just did the paperwork

Blake's Scroll rang next to her bed grabbing it she answered "Belladonna speaking,"

"Blake it's Sienna. Cut on your TV and turn it to Contest Media," said Sienna.

Blake did as told and quickly went to the channel. Contest Media was the most well Known sports channel on Remenet. Yang had appeared on the Channel several times. They also had slots dedicated to Each sport. Blake Normally didn't watch Contest Media. She did watch the Annual award show. What she saw on the TV was shocking. It was Yang using her Dragon Rush on a civilian in the ring. Sure they were wearing protective gear, but the headline was Clear **Yang 'The blonde Brawler' Xiao Long, Sports hero or Bully?** That was not a good sign.

"Sienna I'll call you back soon. I need to have a talk with my client," hissed Blake with narrowed eyes.

"Get on top of this Blake. This could really hurt Yang's chances at the Elite Tier," said Seinna hanging up.

As Blake watched the Video play out, she quickly made the call to Yang.

 **Location: South Vale**

 **Place: Port's Gym**

 **Time: 1130 (Tuesday, Gemini 9th)**

Yang held her pads up as Mercury began to go to work on the hands of Yang as she throw out random punches forcing Mercury to duck them. Emerald wasn't to far away working with some ropes, making them do a waving motion.

After their spar a few days ago, Yang learned the Emerald was actually a modal that worked at a movie theater on the side. While Mercury did a Security gig. It wasn't much but it did put food on the table for the duo. Neither had a manager as every contract they worked seemed to screw them. Yang had promised them that she would speak with her own manager and see if anything could be worked out. Both had agreed once they had a chance to meet her. Blake didn't have an exclusive work relationship with the BKB like a lot of Sports managers. She worked for the White Fang Management group that her Father founded and ran. While most of their clients were faunus, they were not exclusive to Faunus, but that was their main clientele.

Yang called for a Break as her scroll rang at the edge of the ring. She picked it up and smiled as she saw Blake's name.

"Hey Blakey, what's up?" asked Yang happy to hear from her friend.

"DO YOU HAVE FUCKING BRAIN DAMAGE OR SOMETHING YANG!?" yelled Blake over the Scroll.

Yang had to take the scroll away as she winced. "Whatever it is I didn't do it," said Yang hoping to placate the irate Cat-Faunus.

"So you didn't have a sparing match with a silver haired boy?" asked Blake sounding just on the side of pissed off.

"How did you find out about that?" asked Yang with wide eyes as she looked at Mercury and emerald before waving them forward.

"It's all over fucking NetLive and Contest Media," said Blake trying to keep her anger. "This is a fucking PR nightmare. I'm just glad that the Federation hasn't called me yet,"

"I thought us and the Staff were the only ones in the building?" asked Mercury.

"Who is that Yang?" asked Blake.

"That is the guy she knocked Stupid and his girlfriend. Mercury Black and Emerald Stirati . What do you mean it went Viral? It was a spar that my dumb-ass boyfriend asked for," said Emerald.

"Someone had to record you and post it," said Blake.

Yang Mercury, and Emerald looked between themselves. Before looking at the Scroll.

"I think I know who did it. I'll talk to port about the person who did it," said Emerald as she had been off to the side along with most of the staff.

"If you could release an official statement that would help out a lot. That it was a friendly spar between friends that could stop the rumors from spreading to far," said Blake.

"Speaking of friends. My new friends here are in need of a really good manager," said Yang with a smirk. "You up for the job?"

 **Location: South Vale**

 **Place: Rose home**

 **Time: 1300 (Tuesday Gemini 9)**

Ruby woke up and looked to her left to see Velvet sleeping soundly next to her. Ruby lift the covers and got out the bed. Velvet wore and over large Shirt and some boy shorts, were Ruby wore white pajama bottoms with roses on it and a black tank top with a heart on it. After the events at the Schnee Villa, Ruby had closed the shop for a week to give her staff a chance to rest and unwind. In fact they would be driving out to Patch for the weekend. Sun would be renting the car for the weekend. Coco would be joining them as would as would Coco's Friend/Co-worker Fox. Nora would be inviting her friend Jennifer. They would be leaving Friday morning and staying though the Sunday night.

Ruby picked up her scroll and called Coco.

"Hey babe. Whats up?" said Coco sounding somewhat happy to hear from Ruby.

"Hey Co I know that we had that fight a few days ago... "I just wanted to say i'm sorry that I disappointed you," said Ruby.

"Ruby it's fine. I shouldn't have lost my temper like I did the other day. Sometimes I forget how busy you can get running your shop," said Coco. "That shop is something special and i sometimes forget that,"

"So We still on for the Patch get away?" asked Ruby glad her girlfriend was no longer mad at her.

"Yeah Babe. I'll see you this evening... Wear something sexy," said Coco. "Love you Ruby," 

Ruby blushed hearing this. "I love you too Co," said Ruby hanging up.

"Looks like someone is getting lucky tonight," said Velvet with a small smirk.

"By Oum shut up Ve!" yelled Ruby striking her friend with a pillow.

"What not my fault Coco makes you turn red. I wonder is it her Pussy or her tongue that does it?" asked Velvet smirking as she came up behind Ruby and grabbed her chest and began to kneed them

Ruby turned red before jumping away. Velvet, while normally shy could become quite playful when it was just the two of them. Ruby knew that Velvet didn't mean anything by the groping. It was just something she did. Coco knew about it and acutally told Ruby she didn't mind. She had once hinted at a threesome, but Ruby took it as a Joke. As they began to chat about what they were going to do today the pained feeling in Ruby's chest from a few days ago returned. A feeling she hated. So far they had thought about just watching trash TV, They were undecided when Ruby's Scroll rang again.

"Hello," said Ruby.

"Ruby-Ru how you doing!" said Yang. The grin evident in her speech.

"Hey Yang what's up?" asked Ruby happy to hear from her friend. More happy to hear from her then her own girlfriend.

"I was wondering if you could give me a hand tomorrow?" said Yang.

"Sure what are you doing?" asked Ruby.

"I just got my apartment and I need help buying some furniture. I was wondering if you wanted to help me out?" said Yang.

"Sure. I got nothing going on. Oh I almost forgot do you want to come with me and my friends this weekend to Patch. We're having a little get away after our last big job. You in?" asked Ruby.

"Sure so long as I can bring my two of my friends," said Yang.

"That's fine. It's going to be a tight fit, but we can manage it," said Ruby. So when do you want to go shopping?"

"We can go tomorrow afternoon. I have a few things to do today with my friends See you soon Ruby-ru," said the Blonde Beauty.

"Alright catch you tomorrow Yang," said the crimsonette hanging up.

"Hey Ruby who was that?" asked Velvet tilting her head to the side.

Ruby grinned at her friend. "That was a chick I met a few days ago. Her name is Yang and she's super amazing," said Ruby as she began to talk about Yang.

Ruby fell back in bed with a content sigh as Velvet watched her. If Velvet didn't know any better she would think that Ruby was crushing on this 'Yang girl'. That couldn't be the case though. She was with Coco. At the thought of Coco Velvet's face lit up. Velvet would be lying if she said she wasn't guilty about the affair with her Best Friends girlfriend, but Coco was just everything Velvet herself wanted in a life mate. She knew that she was Coco's side chick and she was okay with that, at least for now.

One day soon everything would come to light and Coco would be forced to make a choice.

 **Location: Menagire**

 **Place: White Fang Management offices- Manegarie HQ**

 **Time: 1200 (Wednesday Gemini 10)**

Blake backed away from her computer and sighed. Once again Arslan was throwing out comments that Yang was afraid to fight her. In fact it was starting to grate on the managers nerves just a tad bit. She knew that she was the one who told Yang not to respond, but this was beginning to become ridiculous.

"What's got you so down darlin?" asked a voice at the door.

Blake looked up from her desk and saw her mentor and friend Adam Taurus.

Adam took a seat at Blake's desk as she leaned backwards. "Arslan keeps trying to goad Yang into a match. It's starting to piss me off. We're trying to keep Yang out of sight out of mind until we can get to the secondary contract negotiations, but as usual the Federation is quick to drag it's ass," said Blake.

"That's the reason I deal with Crush Ball Players. The contracts are handled by the team and not the CB share holders," said Adam with a smirk.

"Hush you. Unlike how you manage an entire team's contracts I have to manage Yang's contract and her sponsor ships.

"What is your commission from her again?" asked Adam. "20 percent?

"24 percent. Yang tried to get 30, but I downplayed it," said Blake.

"What did you turn down a 30 percent commission?" asked Adam.

"Thanks to Yang's sponsorships and BKB contract she'll be set for life if she retires today. I've also done an investment into a Gym in Vale that she asked me to look into. She owns a building that is 10,000 sqaure feet for future training of people who want to learn. Now out of all that do you know how much all of yang's contracts are worth when it's all said and done?" asked Blake.

"No idea," said Adam since he mostly delt with Crush Ball Contracts.

"All of Yang's contracts together equal out to 300 million lien over a 5 year period. Yang has access to only 700,000 a year at any given time as per the way she set her bank accounts. Out of that 300 million I'll make 72 million an amount I could retire on easily. That's not even taking into the Movie Deal that i'm working on for her right now,"

"And the reason you turned down a cool 100 million Darlin?" asked Adam looking at his friend

"An agreement between Yang and myself that has nothing to do you Lord Bullhead," said Blake with a smirk as she stuck her tongue out at Adam.

Adam huffed, before leaning back. "So what are you going to do about the Video situation," said Adam.

"I'm going to have Yang make an appearance and a statement at BKB: War Zone in two weeks. The boy she spared with is also willing to make a statement to the same degree," said Blake. "It's going to cut into her personal time off, but we managed to get ahead of the wildfire

"Right I forgot about that event. Where is it getting held this year?" asked Adam.

Blake raised an eyebrow, before pulling up the schedule and smirked slightly. "War Zone is happening at the Warrior- King's Event Arena in Vale," said Blake. "I'm going to have to catch the next flight to Vale,"

0000000000000000000000000

And Cut. That ends this chapter and Set up for something Amazing. Also Let me know if you Guys want to See a 'BKB: Jaune the Knight Arc Spin off. I started a draft of it. It will Run a parrilel to this story. Maybe over the coruse of 5 to 10 chapters. If anything I'd give it to someone. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	10. Is this considered a date?

Cat: RWBY

Title: Like the cookies, Love the Rose

Rating: M

Pairing: Enabler (Main) Renora, Other: Ladybug, White Rose, Cherry Cordial, Sea Monkeys, Crosshares, Baked Alaska

Summary: Ruby Rose owns the Crescent Rose Bakery inherited from he mother. While owning the Bakery she found love, found success and acceptance. All that changed when Yang 'The Brawler' Xiao Long made her way into her life.

What's up everyone. Time to bring you chapter 10 and allow you to see something amazing. Now breach for some shocking twists and surprises this chapter.

 **Prestige Productions:** I hope so

 **Jiore:** I have no idea what the 3x06 is is referance too. And your right. The Drama is just as spicy as you'd image.

 **RWBYGuy2015:** Spoiler Zone.

"Hello. Ruby Rose speaking," speech

" _What are you doing here?" thought/Flashback_

"Hello Nurse," Scroll

000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 10: Is this considered a date?**

 **Location: South Vale**

 **Place: Outside of Rose Home**

 **Time: 1300 (Thursday,Gemini 11th)**

Yang pulled up to Ruby's place on her Bike as she saw a car pull off with a Rabbit-eared Faunus in the front seat. Ruby walked out the house and waved at Yang. Yang smiled at her friend before she got off the bike. Ruby was dressed rather modestly compared to herself since she wore a black mini skirt with her logo on it, a spaghetti string yellow shirt with the BKB logo on it, and her leather jacket thigh high black stocking, and heeled boots. Ruby wore a black skinny jeans that just hugged her legs almost like it was part of her skin, a no sleeve red hoodie with a cute anime animal on it.

Yang pulled out her spare helmet and tossed it to Ruby. Ruby hopped on the back of the bike and wrapped her arms around Yang's waist. Yang for some reason felt her face heat up at the contact. Ruby wasn't the first girl to ride with Yang, so why was she blushing.

Shaking her head Yang smiled. "You ready to go chika?" asked Yang.

Uby smiled. "Sure. All i've done is laze about the house for the last 4 days," said Ruby.

Yang revved the Bike and took off in the direction of the mall.

 **Location: Central Vale**

 **Place: Beacon** **Heights** **Mall**

 **Time: 1345 (Thursday,Gemini 11th)**

Yang parked her bike outside of the mall and dismounted ash she and Ruby walked into one of the many furniture/ luxury stores and began to look around for stuff for Yang's house. As time passed the only thing the two could agree on was the Black stainless steel French door refrigerator with an Ice maker, and the Yellow and Red King sized bed set.

"I say the Beige fiber couches and the oak table," said Ruby crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes.

"Nope," said Yang popping the P. "The Black leather couches and Redwood table it gives a more classy feel,"

If by classy you mean to impress dates then yes, but it's not as comfortable," said Ruby. "Trust me on that,"

As they went back and forth a store click laughed at the couple. "Always nice to see a couple getting along," said the Older woman.

Yang and Ruby blushed hearing this. "Sorry ma'am we're not a couple. We're just friends," said The blonde.

The woman gasped before covering her mouth. "I'm so very sorry you two. I just assumed that you two were dating. Your so comfortable around each other. Almost like you were meant for each other," said the woman.

Yang grinned. "It's cool, it happens all the time," said Yang before winking at Ruby.

Ruby blushed as she looked at Yang. Ruby would be lying if she didn't say she wanted to experience at least one night with the Blonde, but she was commited to making her relationship with Coco one that lasted until they were old, Gray, and departed by death. That was her dream.

The Duo decided to take a break and take a late lunch. They went to the Food court to get something to eat. Yang ordered a Simple Cheeseburger and fries, while Ruby ordered noodles with a side of strawberry cheesecake. AS they ate they talked about what other things to get for Yang's place. As they talked The Bakery and Cafe came up, Before long Yang's own Job came up in the conversation.

"So Yang what do you do for a living?" asked Ruby.

Yang opened her mouth to reply when a commission broke out. Yang and Ruby turned to the commotion to see two members of the Current BKB show that would be taking place in Vale. War Zone was also in the City of Vale this year. A rare double feature if you asked her. War Zone was a 3 hour Even that showcased 7 matches. Four under-card match and Three Title matches. Depending on how the GM's, Commissioners, and Board wanted ti handled. Honestly it was going to be a bit of work to make War-zone happen since the card wasn't announced until the Day before the event.

"I can't stand BKB Fighters!" growled out Ruby.

Yang was brought out of her thoughts hearing her friend say that. "What's wrong with BKB fighters?" asked Yang.

"Their Brutes!" said Ruby. "All brawn no brain and the only thing they think about is how their going to beat their next opponent to a pulp! When their not in the ring they like to get drunk, pick fights, and be degenerates!"

"Wow those are some strong worlds coming from you. What brought this on?" asked Yang.

Ruby got up and throw away her food and the half eaten strawberry cake.

"Let's go we have stuff to do Yang," said Ruby.

 **Location: Central Vale- Business District**

 **Place: Schnee Tower- Weiss's personal Office**

 **Time: 14:00 (Thursday, Gemini 11th)**

Weiss sat down behind her desk and looked at the information that she had managed to collect on Ruby Rose. Public Record was easy enough to get. Graduated from Beacon Academy, Validctiorn, Top of her Class, A Master's in Culinary Arts that she earned at age 17 as well as a Degree in Business management. This girl wasn't a ordinary she was a bloody genius, even compared to Weiss herself. But instead of applying to serve in places like the Beowolf Restaurant or the Schnee owned Dust till Dawn Restaurant she opted to work with her Mother in their family Bakry.

That's where this story took a turn for the worst. When Ruby was 20 and out of town with her friends a BKB fighter came to her family's place and placed an order. The fighter was known to have a bad temper in and out of the ring and began to get upset his order was taking so long. The fighter got into an Altercation with an off-duty Detective. Summer- Ruby's mother- tried to stop the fight, but took a full force punch to her jaw sending her into the edge of a table head first. She was in the hospital for 2 days before she died. Ruby had barely managed to make it back to Vale in time for her mother's final moments.

"No wonder she values her friends so much... Their the only family that she has," said Weiss as she looked at the contract she had drawn up.

After what she felt was an embarrassment to herself she had her layers draft a contract that would hopefully be good enough for Rose to hand over ownership of her bakery to Weiss. It included a clause that allowed Ruby to stay on as Manager, but it would fall under Weiss's control. That and Ruby would become her Cake Butler.

Picking up the contract Weiss ripped it in half. After finding out what happened she didn't have the heart to try and take the bakery. There was something else she could do. A little Gift. A project that she would sponsor.

 **Location: South Vale**

 **Place: Yang's Apartment**

 **Time: 1830 (Thrusday, Gemini 11th)**

After a few more hours of shopping Ruby and Yang managed to find everything that would allow Yang to be quite comfortable. Yang even paid Extra for same day delivery and set up. By the time Yang pulled up to her place and opened the door, everything was already set up. As Yang opened the door they both marveled at what they saw. The King sized bed was fully made, the Glass dinette table had four chairs and a bowl of fruit on it, Several posters were hanging up as were a few book cases. The main entertainment section was completely put together and had a 70 inch 6K flat Screen on it with her Gearbox DX, Dreamstation mega, and ReMode Deluex hooked up to the TV.

"I got to admit that those guys did a good job," said Yang as she took a seat on her couch.

Yeah they did, didn't they," said Ruby as she laid on the couch and grabbed the remote from Yang and began to look for something.

"HEY!" yelled Yang glaring at Ruby.

"It was my idea to get the 6K instead of the UD edition," said Ruby winking and sticking her tongue out at the other woman

Yang snatched the control, before Ruby tackled her. What followed was a five minute wrestling match. Yang was bigger and stronger then Ruby, But Ruby proved that she was fast and flexible. The way she arched her backed did things to Yang's mind. The way Yang pinned Ruby made her feel hot inside. Before long that ended up with Ruby pinned to the couch with Yang on top of her, holding her arms above her head with one hand and the other on her chest. Ruby was rubbing her thighs together, the playfulness that was between had turned from a small spark to a roaring inferno. Both women were panting heavily as they gazed into each others eyes. Passionate lilac met innocent silver. Ruby's cheeks were red as were Yang's. Before either woman knew it they were inching closer to each other in a effort to kiss.

They were so close that they could feel each others bre-

"YANG XIAO LONG OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR BEFORE I BREAK IT DOWN!" yelled a voice from the behind the door.

Ruby and Yang jumped apart. As Yang got off Ruby and walked to the door she prepared to open. Yang glared at the door and at the cock-blocker that was on the other side... Or was it pussy-blocker. Sometimes it was a strange world batting for the

"Let me Guess Ex-girlfriend?" said Ruby laughing.

Yang snorted out a laugh. "She wishes. No she's my co worker," said Yang opening the door.

Blake sttod there her ears twitching this way and that in irritation. She wore her hair in a slipnot ponytail, wearing a black corset shirt, skin tight blue jean pants with rips in the fabric, and ankle boots. On her left wrist was a gold and silver hex braclet, while her right wrist had a trainer watch.

"What the hell Yang!? I came to tell you that Asl... Were you busy?" asked Blake raising a brow.

"Nope," said Yang once again popping the P in her nope.

"Hey there. I'm Ruby," said Ruby extending her hand.

Blake smiled as she took the Red-heads hand. "Blake. I'm Yang's Man- started Blake.

"Man-servent, best friend, and traval buddy. As well as pain in the Ass," said Yang looking at Blake with pleding eyes.

Blake raised a brow, but nodded. She knew Yang would explain it to her, but for now it would have to wait. "Is there anywhere for me to sleep. It was a long flight from Menagarie and we have a lot of paperwork to go over.

"Wait since your here in vale how aobut you join us tommarrow at My House in patch for the weekend? It will be fun," said Ruby smiling.

"Sure. When do we leave?" asked Blake.

"Tommrrow at about 9. That way we have plenty of time to explore and just have fun," said Ruby. "Speaking of which I have to finish packing," said Ruby

"Come on Rubes. I'll take you home and Blake I promise we'll talk when I get back," said Yang.

"Fine, but as soon as you get back you and I are having a sirous talk about your actions as of late," said Blake.

"Okay mom," said Yang as she lead Ruby out and took her home.

It was going to be a long talk that was for damn sure.

0000000000000000000000000

And Cut. Another good chapter down and out. I'm almost done with the final draft of the Jaune the Knight arc Story. I'll post it as a one off and see what people think. it will probably be posted late Sunday or late Monday.

Now onto the good stuff. Ruby and Yang are really feeling each other, here and thank you BLAKE THE COCK BLOCKER


	11. Rose Party pt 1

Cat: RWBY

Title: Like the cookies, Love the Rose

Rating: M

Pairing: Enabler (Main) Renora, Other: Cherry Cordial, Sea Monkeys, Crosshares,

Summary: Ruby Rose owns the Crescent Rose Bakery inherited from he mother. While owning the Bakery she found love, found success and acceptance. All that changed when Yang 'The Brawler' Xiao Long made her way into her life.

What's up everyone. So in this chapter I'm going to drop a fucking BOMB! Also I realized that I may have made a mistake with Editing. In the Intro segment of the story I put Baked Alaska, Ladybug, and White Rose as pairings, when in true I had been looking up pairing and added those by accident.

Now onto review Responses

 **Kamina44:** You don't know the half of it

 **Jiore:** I've started writing the BKB explanation, I just haven;t finished it. Currently I'm up to writing chapter 14, but I don't know the exact chapter it will be in. So I have 2 or 3 other significant moments in this story planned out already, but the chapter they appear in is the chapter I feel their needed in. No I won't tell you what they are.

 **Nagaichi:** Thank you

 **Seraphimnight:** Glad you liked it, and I hope you enjoy the chapter

 **Merendinoemiliano:** You have no idea.

"Hello. Ruby Rose speaking," speech

" _What are you doing here?" thought/Flashback_

"Hello Nurse," Scroll

0000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 11: Rose Party pt 1**

 **Location: Central Vale**

 **Place: Crescent Rose Bakery and Cafe**

 **Time: 2300 (Thursday, Gemini 11th)**

The cat-eared Faunus sat back and tired to analyze what her friend/client said about the girl she just met. She was a cute woman who caught Yang's eye. Yang had spent the last 2 weeks getting to know her, Yang asked her to go SHOPPING for clothes, furniture, and out to eat. Said Woman had a stick up her Ass about BKB fighters. Oh on top of that she seemed to have a girlfriend, while feeling Yang. This was a case of extreme Look but don't Touch and not just on Yang's side either. It sounded like Ruby had her own case of love at first sight.

Blake nodded to her friend. "Wow. You really have it bad for Ruby don't ya," said Blake already wearing her favorite black silk Yukata.

Yang groaned as she fell backwards onto the bed. "I know, but I can't help it! She's so different from all the girls I've just fucked. She's kind, funny, smart. Hell she's the first girl I've ever met that I didn't want to just sleep with the first day I met her. I want to know Ruby I want to be her everything," said Yang with a smile on her face as she thought about Ruby.

"Your sounding like a cliché sister," snorted Blake.

Yang glared at her friend. "I can't help it. Ruby is just the best girl," groaned out Yang.

"Considering the last girlfriend you had was Ilia and you two broke up during your second year in the Minor's... It's been a while," smirked Blake.

"I know. And to make it worse she already has a girlfriend," said Yang.

Blake sighed. "We won't figure anything out stressing over it. You got all weekend to make an impression on her Yang," said Blake laying down.

Yang smiled at her Friend, before snuggling up to her dragon plushie. Something Ruby said she should get. Best investment she ever made.

 **Location: Central Vale**

 **Place: Crescent Rose Bakery and Cafe**

 **Time: 0820 (Friday, Gemini 12th)**

Ruby pulled up to the Bakery last as everyone was already there, except Sun and Ren who went to get the Vans. Getting out of the car Ruby allowed Zwei to get out of the car as he ran up and began to give licks to Velvet who picked him up. Ruby smiled at everyone getting hugs and such from her friends. Yang smiled and even gave Ruby a small kiss on the check in full view of Coco who narrowed her eyes.

"Hey Yang hows it going?" asked Ruby smiling at her friend.

Yang patted Ruby's head and rubbed it a few times. "Good. Oh. I want to introduce you to my friends. This is Mercury, Emerald, and Blake," said Yang.

Ruby shock each of their hands before pointing to each of her Friends and naming them off. She even introduced, Nora's friends Jennifer Flint, and Neon. Jennifer Jennifer like Yang was a busty blonde beauty, but were Yang's hair was gold like the sun Jennifer's was closer to platinum and hung to her shouldering when it wasn't in a ponytail. Her dark blue eyes told the tale of who she was, a smart mouthed woman. She wore a pair of blue jeans shorts that hugged her like a second skin, a white no shoulder top that was tucked into her shorts, a wide brim sun hat, and a silver pendent that looked like a double moon. Coco's Friend Fox stood at 6'1"dark skin and dark, messy copper hair that has a long fringe and a cowlick, wearing a sleeveless, muted orange zipper vest with black lining and a high collar, a pair of black jeans, and brown, laced shoes. His eyes appear to be pure white, giving off the appearance that he is blind. His arms are covered in scars, and he has a vertical scar on his lips. Most of this was the result of a car crash when he was a child.

Fox dabbed it up with Mercury and Flint as they all got their bags out the car. Since Penny and Reese were 18 they were of legal age to drink, but they were also new to how the group partied and would have to be monitored. While all members of the group were trusted they were still young compared to the rest of the group.

"So where we headed Red?" asked Emerald crossing her arms. She was wearing an emerald colored shirt with the words 'My eyes are up here' on the front, Brown pants and black heels

"We're going to my Family home in Patch," said Ruby with a smile.

"Patch? That's just a lot of Country land right?" asked Reese.

"Not Really. Signal City is there, surrounding Signal college. It actually has a pretty hardcore party scene," said Nora with a grin. "Especially during the summer,"

"I got to agree with her. I currently attend College there as an engineering student. I'm already on my associate year," said Fox.

"My mom's hou... My house is pretty big. I have 8 rooms, a rec room, a large kitchen, 4 and a half bathrooms, A living Room, a formal Dining room. All this sitting on 20 archers of land

Two Black party Van's pulled up with Sun and Ren jumping out with Sun's current boyfriend Neptune. A pre-med Student. The truck was opened and all the bags were thrown in As they decided the seating arrangement since each Van could hold 10 people.

Van 1: Driver: Ren, Shotgun: Nora Passengers: Ruby, Velvet, Coco Yang, Fox, Blake and Jennifer

Van 2: Driver: Sun Shotgun: Neptune, Passengers: Reese, Mercury, Emerald, Penny, Flint, and Neon

 **Location: Patch**

 **Place: Road to Rose Home**

 **Time: 1045 (Friday, Gemini 12th)**

The ride up to the House was actually pretty uneventful. While the drive from Vale to Patch was an Hour, it would take another hour and 15 minutes to get to Ruby's House. As they drove everyone found something to do to occupy the 2 hour drive. Velvet slept on Coco's shoulder, as the Fashionista, Fox was chatting it up with Jennifer who was flirting with the guy. Jennifer licked her lips Blake was reading a Book. Ruby, Yang, and Neptune were playing a game on their scrolls.

"Come on!" growled Yang as she got hit with a massive fire attack.

"I got you Yang," said Ruby using healing magic to help her friend.

Neptune sighed as his character died to an instant death attack. "I'm out," said the blue haired Male as he looked at Ruby. "I can't believe how high leveled you are. Don't you own a bakery?"

Ruby sighed as the boss went down. "I've been playing this game since I started high school. I think this is my 8th character,"

"Don't try and get any logic out of it Sea-king. She plays that game at least 3 times a week at the house," said Coco.

"Hey wake up Velvet were here," said Sun pulling up to the house.

As they pulled up to the house Yang and Black were actually pretty shocked by how large the home really was. The lawn itself stretched for a ways The house is a two story log cabin with what appears to be a sheet metal roof in dull red.

The vans were parked on the left side of the house next to the shed. Getting out of the Vans, Ruby allowed Zwei to run around to his little hearts content as he seemed to really enjoy the fresh air. Out behind the house, probable about a Crushball Field away was a Dock that had a shed that had a boat and a few water skies. Ruby opened the door allowing the others inside.

"Wow," said Yang as she took off her shades and looked around the house.

The living room of the home was massive and had three red and black couches with a oak table set sevreal pictures on the walls and a few book cases. Even with those things it was still a massive living area. A staircase was off to the right side of the house that led to the second floor. Another door lead to the entertainment/basement area.

Once everyone gathered in the house Ruby had everyone sit down in the living room to talk with them.

"Alright guys. This place has 8 bedrooms and all of them are well maintained. However the Master bedroom is off limits to everyone including myself. I don't want to see anyone in there for any reason! Other then that you all know my general view on things. Have fun and lets have a good weekend," said Ruby before she went up to Velvet and Reese to have them come with her to make a liquor run.

As they left Yang turned to Sun. "Hey why is the Master bedroom of limits?" asked Yang.

"Ruby and Summer use to share that room. Even after Ruby got older when they came here together they would sleep in the same bed. Since Summer's death no one has been allowed inside. I've only seen Ruby go in a few times to dust and clean," said Sun before turning back to Mercury and Neptune who were talking about a Crush Ball Game .

 **Location: Patch**

 **Place: Rose Lands/House**

 **Time: 0200 (Saturday, Gemini 13th)**

Because Ruby owned nearly 20 achers of land she had plenty of room to blast the surround sound though out the house and with her nearest neighbor nearly a mile away they had the place booming as the alcohol flowed and the people partied. The Liquor started flowing just minutes after the sun went down. For several hours the group of friends partied, drank, and just had fun dancing to the beats and strobe lights that Fox and Flynt set up

Reese and Penny were already drunk after a few shots of vodka and a few beers. However the two of them were far from out of it as they were currently in a corner making out. Penny had her top off and as feeling on Reese's supple bouncy ass. The one who had egged them on was Coco who had been alternating between grinding on Ruby and dirty dancing with Velvet. Neptune and Sun were dancing together and eyeing each other up. Ren was drinking with Nora and Yang-who was eyeing Ruby up-. Fox, Mercury, Blake, Velvet and Emerald were watching the Cinder vs Tifa Fight on the big screen Currently Coco was dancing to the music with Ruby grinding on her.

With how hot and Heavy the room was getting Ruby excused herself from the room and went to the bathroom. As she did Coco made her way over to to Velvet and whispered something in her ear, before making her way over to Fox and Jennifer, before stealing his vodka as he was enjoying Jennifer's mouth on his cock. While this was happening Blake looked at Velvet and Coco as they found themselves a little corner of the room, before Velvet gave Coco a small kiss. At first Blake thought that it was just a small friends thing, but that was quickly dismissed when she saw Ruby walked out the bathroom and look into the corner. Shock crossed her face, but it quickly became saddness as tears appeared in her eyes.

Yang saw Ruby run out of the house before turning to See what Blake saw. The Blonde brawler saw red, before stalking over to Coco and tearing her away from Velvet and throwing her nearly clear across the large room as she landed on her shoulder.

"AWWWWW!" yelled Coco as she felt her arm dislocate.

"What the FUCK!" yelled Yang making the party stop.

"Coco!" yelled Velvet running over to her lover.

"What happened?" asked Sun as he helped Mercury hold back Yang.

"Those two bitched are what happened!" yelled Yang as her eyes found Coco and Velvet's. "You are suppose to be her girlfriend and your suppose to be her best friend. How could you betray her like this!?"

Coco was helped up by Fox and Velvet to a couch. Coco's eyes were blazing as she looked at the woman who throw her.

"What I do in my spare time without my girlfriend is none of your fucking business Xiao Long!? If I want to walk the streets in a pair of stilettos and let everyone take a ride that's my business and had nothing to do with Ruby. Don't get me wrong I love her, but I found something in Velvet too,"

Before Yang could replay she was pushed towards the door by Blake"Go after her Yang!" yelled Blake as she prepared to tear into the Duo of Coco and Velvet.

Yang ran out the door and towards te docks. Ruby was sitting there at the edge with Zwei in her lap. Even from the stairs that lead to the docks Yang could hear the sniffles from her crush. Rushing down the stairs she rushed over to Ruby.

"Ruby! Why did you walk off when you saw that!"

"It's complicated Yang," said Ruby in a hushed voice

"COMPLIATED!" roared Yang wanting to rip her golden locks out after hearing that. "Your fucking girlfriend and Best friend are trading tongue and practiclly fucking in a corner of your house! You can't tell me your not pissed off Ruby!"

"I never thought that they would do it in front of me," said Ruby putting her face into Zwei's soft fur.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Yang with narrowed eyes.

"I've known about them sleeping behind my back for over a year now," said Ruby.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

BOOOOOOOMMMMM! Mind Fucking Blown. Yes everyone Ruby has known about her girlfriend and best friend for over a year! I toyed around with other ideas, I've thought about just letting Ruby not know, but this changes the game in different ways.

How did Ruby find out?

Why did she keep it to herself?

I won't tell. At least not yet. Stay tuned.


	12. Rose Party pt 2

Cat: RWBY

Title: Like the cookies, Love the Rose

Rating: M

Pairing: Enabler (Main) Renora, White Rose, Cherry Cordial, Sea Monkeys, Crosshares, Reese's Pieces (Reese X Penny)

Summary: Ruby Rose owns the Crescent Rose Bakery inherited from he mother. While owning the Bakery she found love, found success and acceptance. All that changed when Yang 'The Brawler' Xiao Long made her way into her life.

What's up everyone. I know everyone has been egar for this chapter. I know that the topic of what Ruby is going to do is the millon dollar qustion.

 **Kamina44:** Glad your enjoying yourself

 **Jiore:** Yes. Coco will be in trouble and So will Velvet.

 **Buildlancer:** Sorry. Ruby is'nt going to go Rambo on anyone. That's more Yang's Style.

 **Prestige Productions:** FINALLY! I was able to stop you predecting anything. Although i'm not sure how long i'll be able to hold out for.

 **Merendinoemiliano:** Not what I was going for, but i'll take what I can get

Now on with the Show

"Hello. Ruby Rose speaking," speech

" _What are you doing here?" thought/Flashback_

"Hello Nurse," Scroll

0000000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 12: Rose Party pt 2**

 **Location: Patch**

 **Place: Rose Lands/House**

 **Time: 0200 (Saturday, Gemini 13th)**

As Yang ran out the door Blake rounded on Coco and Velvet, before walking over to the downed woman, before grabbing the arm and pulling it back into place. Coco yelled in pain as she rolled on the ground.

"COCO!" Yelled Velvet as she was at her lovers side. The rabbit turned and glared at the cat. "What did you do!?"

"Calm down bunny!" hissed Blake not in the fucking mood to deal with her. "When Yang throw her her shoulder popped out of it's socket. She's lucky that it wasn't broken. She'll still need to go to a hospital and make sure nothing was torn,"

"What are you a fucking medic or something?" asked Fox annoyed at the woman.

"No, but I do have a history that helps me with this like this," said Blake.

"Why would you hurt Ruby like you did Velvet?" asked Penny as her-as of yet to be decided- girlfriend tried to keep the orangette out of it. "She's such a kind person! No one deserves that!"

Velvet in a rare moment of Anger lunged at the orange-haired girl, but found out that Penny had a pretty mean left uppercut as she hit the ground joining Coco, who covered her, ready to defend her from the orange haired girl, Even as Flynt and Neon

"ENOUGH!" yelled Ren causing everyone to take a step back.

"Get the fuck out of here!" hissed the cat Faunus

Coco snorted. "The only person who can order us to leave is Ruby and she's not going to do that, not now at least," said Coco as she, velvet, and Fox retreated upstaris.

 **Place: Rose House- Docks**

 **Time: 0215 (Saturday, Gemini 13th)**

Yang stood stunned by her friends claim. "What do you mean you knew for a year!?" asked Yang angry on Ruby's behalf! "I haven't even know you a month and I'm already pissed off! BEYOND reason!"

Ruby laid back on the deck and looked at the night sky. Even with with few small water lights that lined the 'safe' area the sky was still pretty clear. Ruby had always enjoyed looking at the sky when she was younger. It helped relax her. Her mother often joked that Ruby would have rather been a star then a sun. Maybe her mother was right about that.

"It was at a party I was throwing last year. It was actually bigger then this one," said Ruby as she remember the first time she saw them together.

 _Flashback_

 _ **Location: Patch**_

 _ **Place: Rose Home**_

 _ **Time: 2300 (1 year ago)**_

 _Ruby laughed as a Guy hit on her-again- Ruby had made it pretty clear at the Club that all these people came from one of the bars they were at. Ruby opened her house up to them to hang at for the night. There were probably 100 people there. Ruby had already seen Nora and Ren slink off. One of their rather drink filled fucks. Ruby wished those two would just date and not blame the alcohol._

 _Ruby looked around to see if she could find Coco. She knew that Coco wouldn't have any problems blending into the party scene, but with over 100 people it was a bit difficult to find her girlfriend. Not seeing her anywhere she went up to Sun who was making out with some red-haired guy in the corner. Both of them drinking Jack_

" _Hey Sun, have you seen Co anywhere?" asked Ruby._

" _I saw Velvet helping her the upstairs bathroom. Coco didn't look to well," said Sun, before turning back to the red head._

 _Ruby nodded, before going upstairs an area she marked off limits to those not her friends. Turning to the right she was about to open the door to the but stopped when she heard a moan._

 _Opening the door just a tiny bit she saw her girlfriend finger-fucking Velvet, and biting down on her neck._

" _Fuck Coco!" moaned Velvet. "I love the way you fuck me!"_

 _Coco took her mouth from Velvet's neck with a smile. "So does my lovely girlfriend Ruby, Vel," said Coco._

 _Ruby backed away from the door and ran downstairs. As she ran out of her own house Ruby found herself at the edge of the docks silently crying. She quickly pulled herself together. Maybe it would be a one off thing, maybe it was just the the alcohol in their system. Ruby wouldn't call them out for it, just it let it ride._

 _Flashback end._

"Later once everyone was gone I found Coco in our bed sleeping soundly. I thought it was a one off thing ya know?" said Ruby more to herself then Yang.

"What happened? What changed your mind?" asked Yang sitting right by Ruby

"I don't really remember the exact day I started to suspect it. For a long time I just thought it was a one off with them. Later I just started noticing small things. Velvet would call in sick every 2 weeks and Coco would just so happen to work late on those days. They've even been brazen enough to fuck with me in the house when they thought I was sleeping," said Ruby rubbing her eyes and clearing away the tears.

"Ruby... Why don't you kick Coco's ass to the curve and fire Velvet!?" asked a very confused Yang.

"I can't!" yelled Ruby shocking the Blonde brawler. As much as they hurt me they were there for me when my mom died, they were there when Jaune chose BKB over us after a BKB fighter killed my MOTHER! I have Qrow, but I can't lose anymore Family Yang... I can't Be alone Yang... I just can't be alone," said Ruby beginning to cry.

Yang didn't know what to do in this situation! She slowly stood and pulled the smaller woman into her a warm embrace that promised her that everything would be okay. Ruby looked up at Yang with those big silver eyes and couldn't help herself. All these overwhelming feelings that she kept inside of her, She moved the locked out of Ruby's face before leaning down and allowing her lips to hover over Ruby's.

"Yang?" breathed out the Crimsonette. "I don't want to be alone,"

"I won't let you be alone," said Yang. "Not now, not ever again,"

"What if you break my heart?" asked Ruby.

"Then I'll spend 1000 life times piecing it back together," said Yang.

They pressed their lips together in a tinder kiss, that lasted for only a minute, before pulling away. They sat together for a few moments, before Yang felt a steady breath come from Ruby. Yang put Ruby on her back and walked into the house to Find that Coco and Velvet were no where in sight. Looking at Blake for an Explanation was easy as the Cat Faunus was all but fuming in the corner.

"Velvet, Coco, and Fox went upstairs to one of the rooms. I tried to kick them out, but they said on;y Ruby could kick them out of the house," said Blake.

"This is so fucked up," said Jennifer. "I've only known Coco and velvet for about 8 months now, but they always seemed pretty cool,"

"I always thought something was Wrong with Coco, but Velvet. I never thought she would do this!" said an irate Nora. After Coco told everyone what she did, Nora had tried to get in her own attacks, but Flynt and Ren held her back. Currently she was sitting on Ren's lap.

Yang sighed. "It's nearly 3 in the morning and I have a feeling that it will be handled in the morning," said Yang.

Eveyone agreed and went into the rooms. Yang and Ruby took the last room just across from the Master bedroom. As Yang laid ruby down, she removed her pants and shirt, while also removing her own clothes. Ruby was in a matching set of Red bra and panties, while Yang only had on a black thong.

Yang laid down next to Ruby and snuggled up to her.

It was going to be a long Saturday Morning.

 **Location: Patch**

 **Place: Rose Lands/House**

 **Time: 1000 (Saturday, Gemini 13th)**

Ruby awoke with a small headache and looked to her left. Yang was there instead of Coco. Yang was snoring lightly. Ruby sighed in contempt.

"It wasn't a dream," said Ruby as she got up and pulled out some clothes, jusy shorts and a tank top.

She walked out of the room and over to the Room she knew Coco was staying in. Knocking on the door Ruby heard someone say enter, before walking in. Opening the door she found Coco and Velvet both naked and next to each other, holding hands. Even though Ruby had accapted that the duo had stabbed her in the back, it still hurt to see.

"Ruby! Listen I-" started Velvet only for Ruby to raise her hand.

After a moment those silver eyes turned into pools of hurt and rage. "I don't need to tell you Coco that were done. As much as I love you Co... why?" asked Ruby.

Coco leaned back on the bed and sighed. "I don't know Ruby. It just happened you know? It was suppose to happen only once, but it kept happening and before I knew it Velvet became the other girl in my life," said Coco.

Ruby lunged at Coco and pinned her to the bed and looked at her in the eye. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!?" roared Ruby. "We could have worked out whatever was broken! We could have fixed it! Saved whatever future we had together!"

Coco looked into those silver eyes that had unshed tears. "No we couldn't. Even if we ficed it I would have kept sleeping with Velvet. I love her almost as much if not more then you Ruby," said Coco.

Ruby got up before turnin to Velvet. "You were my best friend. Why would you do this?" asked Ruby.

Velvet looked at Ruby, before getting up and pulling Ruby into a heated Kiss. Ruby gasped for a second as she felt a tounge invaid her mouth. Velvet's hands found their way to ruby's ass and gave a hard squeeze that caused Ruby to moan. Velvet pulled back and licked her lips.

"At one point I wanted to be with you Ruby. Then You introduced me to Coco. At first I was jeloues of her, but after Summer died you shut down from all of us for so long. Qrow, Coco... Jaune, me. All we did was worry. Coco and I just blow off steam one night and it turned into something more. I'm sorry you had to find out this way Ruby," said Velvet.

Ruby shuck her head to clear her thoughts and stay focused. "Vel... I don't need to tell you that as disappointed in you as I am I can't fire you even though I really really fucking want to right fucking now!" said Ruby. "Insted your suppended until Further Notice with half-pay,"

Velvet nodded her head in understanding. Thanks to Faunus Rights laws and Labor laws Ruby couldn't fire her out of personal Bias without reprocutions. It was one of the few reasons Velvet never feared getting fired outright if she pissed off Ruby. Although she would never call out Ruby for it Other Faunus would. Getting suppendad with Half pay was as good as she was going to get.

"Ruby... We never meant to hurt you," said Coco.

Ruby turned to the door. Gather your things and call a Movement Driver. I want you both out of my house. One day I may be able to forgive you both. Until then. No if it ever happens i'll call you both," said Ruby.

Within the hour a movement Driver came and took the trio of Fox, Velvet, and Coco to Signal where they would catch a Bullhead back to Vale.

As they watched the MD pull off they all one by one went in to do their own thing. The last two to leave the front were Ruby and Yang.

"Are you going to be Okay?" asked Yang.

"In someways yes and in others no," said Ruby. "It's a wried emotion,"

Yang wrapped her arms around Ruby in a tight embrace. The rest of the Weekened from that poniy on was a somber affair.

0000000000000000000000000

And Cut. So Im actually willing to do a Q and A if anyone wants to know anything specific about this story or any of the stories I've written- bar spoilers. I hope you guys enjoyed what is possibly the shortest chapter in the entire story. Currently I'm in the process of Advanced chapters. I'm current working on both the... Sorry my editor just told me that spoiler Zone. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter


	13. Call me out! I won't run from the Truth

Cat: RWBY

Title: Like the cookies, Love the Rose

Rating: M

Pairing: Enabler (Main) Renora, Other: Ladybug, White Rose, Cherry Cordial, Sea Monkeys, Crosshares, Baked Alaska

Summary: Ruby Rose owns the Crescent Rose Bakery inherited from he mother. While owning the Bakery she found love, found success and acceptance. All that changed when Yang 'The Brawler' Xiao Long made her way into her life.

"Hello. Ruby Rose speaking," speech

" _What are you doing here?" thought/Flashback_

"Hello Nurse," Scroll

0000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 13: Call me out! I won't run from the Truth**

 **Location: Vale**

 **Place: Ruby's Apartment**

 **Time: 0800 (Saturday, Gemini 19)**

Yang awoke and yawned before looking at her new girlfriend currently cuddled up to her chest snoring lightly with a smile on her face. Yang smiled seeing Ruby content and happy. Even with it only having been a week since Ruby's Party/ Break up with Coco Yang didn't at all feel like a rebound. In fact she felt like she had known Ruby for years.

The two had yet to have sex, since Yang wanted to ease Ruby into the idea of being her girlfriend, instead of a good fuck for just a few weeks. Yang rubbed her hand though Ruby's hand, before kissing her on the lips.

Yang got out of bed and began to make her way to the kitchen to get something to eat or drink. Thanks to all the craziness Sun and Ren had forced Ruby to take an extra week off to clear her mind. While the gesture was appreciated Ruby was pissed. She vowed to make both men's lives a living hell, which they knew she would do.

Rummaging around it took her a few moments to find what she was looking for. crescent rolls, eggs, cheese, and sausage. Spraying the pan she put down the crescent rolls as she put the sausage into a skillet and began to cook it while putting the eggs and cheese on top of the it. After 10 minutes of cooking the sausage she put it all together and throw it into the oven. As she put it into the oven her Scroll rang.

Yang grabbed her Scroll. She looked at it and saw Blake was calling her. "Hey Blake what's up?" asked Yang finishing the break

"Get dressed and come and pick me up. Today is the War Zone event. All the Champions in the area have been called by the Vice President of the Federation wants all the champions there Even Dove is there and he's probably the lowest ranking champion in the area,"

Yang sighed. "I was really hoping to spend the day with Ruby," said Yang.

"I know, but today is important. Atlan is going to be there," said Blake

Yang sighed. "I really don't wont to deal with this bullshit right now. Alright. Come pick me up at Ruby's place. Bring my title belt," said Yang hanging up.

"Yang is everything okay?" asked Ruby walking into the kitchen.

Yang smiled at Ruby, before kissing her. "Yeah Rubes. Everything is fine. Blake just wanted to talk about some Business. She's coming to pick me up in a few hours," said Yang. "Until she gets here lets eat,"

"Is that before or after we take a shower?" asked Ruby with a glint in her eyes.

Yang laughed. "Please don't tempt the Devil Rubes. We're still taking it slow," said Yang.

Ruby kissed Yang. "Doesn't mean i can't tease you," said Ruby.

Yang wrapped her arms Around Ruby's neck as Ruby wrapped her legs around Yang's waist.

 **Location: Central Vale**

 **Place:** **Crescent** **Bakery**

 **Time: 1020** **(Saturday, Gemini 19)**

Sun sighed as he had to look at applicants before him. While Ruby had the power to Overrule him and Neptune on any choices they made they could also Veto her if need be. So they had decided that more help was needed and took it upon themselves to sort for two more applicants with the same Trail basis that Penny and Reese were on. The fact they were working on a Saturday was Ren's choice and not his. If anything he'd like to be with his boyfriend Neptune right now.

"That;s another on that's no good," said Sun throwing the application in the trash. "She was pretty cute though.

"One I thought you were a rainbow and two While She seemed nice enough she had a temper that got her fired from her last job," said Ren.

"Hey just because I'm gay doesn't mean that I can't find girls good looking. Just not attracted to them. Besides that if she kept hitting on us Nora would have hit on her," said Sun pointing to the Cafe were Nora was keeping an eye on everything.

Ren just shuck his head. "It can't be helped. With Velvet suspended and Ruby, by our own Vetoing taking another week off we need the help and with Ruby thinking of expanding and opening a Net Cafe near Signal we need all the help we can get," said Ren.

"So who's next on the list?" asked Sun.

"We have two names left. Oscar Pine and Trifa Weaver," said Ren looking at the applicants.

"We'll lets get them in here and get this over with," said Sun nodding to Penny who nodded and walked out to call the last applicants.

The door opened and in walked the last two applicants. The first was a girl. She looked to be a Faunus of some kind. She looked to be in her early to mid 20s stood at 5'6" with solid B-cup breasts and a lithe frame, with pale skin that made certain veins on her body stand out as well as her all black hands, her hair was a faint gray-blue as were her eyes wit hthe bangs from her hair covering the right side of her face. She wore a no sleeve white white, black pants and boots.

Next was the Boy. He was maybe the same age as Penny and Reese. He wasn't very tall. Maybe about 5'6" His skin is tanned, and he has a faint, perpetual blush and freckles on his cheeks. His hair is an unkempt umber with green undertones, and his eyes are hazel, the main iris being forest green, with accents of burnt orange and yellow around the pupil, He wore a white long sleeve shirt, brown shorts, and a pair of boots.

"So what are you guys good at?" asked Sun.

"I'm actually good at decorations and baking," said Trifa. "I lived and worked in Menagire, but moved to Vale recently. I was actually looking to be a stunt double in movies. Until I catch a break I need a job,"

"i lived on my aunts farm most of my life. I'm actually a native of Mistral. I'm fairly good at serving and lifting things," said Oscar.

The duo were asked questions and such. After nearly 20 minutes, both Oscar and Trifa walked away with new jobs.

 **Location: East Vale**

 **Place: Coco's Apartment**

 **Time: 1120** **(Saturday, Gemini 19)**

Coco lit a cigarette, before blowing a puff out as Velvet snuggled up to her. Sitting on her couch she looked at NetLive. Only a week had passed since she had been 'dumped' by Ruby and it was her own damn fault. Yes she still had velvet, but there were things that Ruby did that Velvet couldn't do. Ruby was very skilled with her tongue, able to reach depths inside coco that Velvet just couldn't. Ruby didn't mind dominating or being dominated, while Velvet just gave into her every whim.

Coco loved Velvet, but she loved Ruby more. No she loved Velvet more. DAMMIT! Everything about this situation was confusing. It was all that Bitch Xiao-Long's fault. If she had just kept out of their Lives Coco would have been happy as would have Ruby and Velvet. She had even planned on asking Ruby if she could move in in a few weeks. Now all that work that went into that relationship was gone, All because of that blonde haired bitch!

"... that concludes the Line-up of Champions currently in Vale. While not on the card Yang Xiao Long is scheduled to appear today for the autograph signing at Emerald Forest Mall," said a NetLive news reporter.

Coco looked at the TV and her eyes widened seeing Yang there and a montage of her victories in the ring. This was what she needed. This was going to have Ruby back in her arms. Coco grabbed her Scroll and quickly called Ruby.

"Coco what do you want?" asked Ruby venom clear in her voice.

"Babe please. All I want to do is talk. How about we meet at the EF mall?" asked Coco.

"Fine, but if I don't like what I hear i'm leaving," said Ruby.

"That's fine Rubes. I promise you'll want to hear what I have to say. Met me there around noon," said Coco smiling as she hung up on Ruby. "Soon baby everything will be back to how it was. Maybe even better,"

Coco got up to go shower and change. As she did this she missed the tears that fell from Velvet's closed eyes.

 **Location: Central Vale**

 **Place: Emerald Forest Mall Parking Lot Tents**

 **Time: 1200** **(Saturday, Gemini 19)**

Yang and Blake arrived at the Emerald Forest Mall and Got out. Already they could see that several people were around. They could see that several of the Elite, Pro, and Minor Tier champions were around. Yang had actually grabbed her own belt and put it over her shoulder as she needed to have it with her at events like this. Yang had put on her signature shit, a brown leather jacket, biker shorts, and boots. To finish off her look she pulled her hair high into a ponytail and dawned her yellow shades and made her way around.

As she made her way over to a outdoors buffet table she smacked into one of the people of the males tier. The man was large, standing at nearly 6'10 with muscle stacked on muscle, short brown hair, a beard and hazel eyes, wearing black slacks, a black Tunic styled shirt, and a green coat that was over his shoulders. Around his neck was a locket on a gold chain. This man was Hazel 'The Mad Budda' Rainart. Yang had only ever seen the Heavyweight Champion fight once. That allowed her to see that his power was not fictional. His current count of Days as Champion were 2345. A little over 6 years making him the longest reigning champion in the sport.

"Sorry bout running into you," said Yang with a smile.

"No worries Xiao Long. I hear that you maybe joining our ranks soon," said Hazel.

"If all goes according to plan yeah," said Yang with a grin.

"Then I look forward to the day you are allowed to join us and try for the Middleweight title. Pyrrha is approaching her 4th year as champion and is undefeated," said Hazel.

"Aren't you undefeated?" asked yang.

Hazel shuck his head. "Many people forget about my Amateur and Rookie records. In my amateur days I racked up a 13-6 Win/Loss record and as A rookie a 23-9 record. Only in the minors did I become this juggernaut everyone knows," said Hazel. "If you'll excuse me Miss Salem wants all her Fighters together for a photo shoot. It's not often the 3 of us are together,"

The Big man walked off leaving a smiling Yang. If only the other people were as friendly as Hazel was. Yang spent the next 30 or 40 minutes walking around until she came to an conference that was being held by Arslan and her father. Both were dressed to the nines with Arslan sporting a golden dress, where her father rocked a silver suit.

"So Miss Altan how do you feel after your first victory in the women's Middleweight Division of the Pro tier?" asked Reporter Lisa Lavender

"I feel pretty good. It would have been even better had I took on and Beat Xiao-Long.

"Arslan," warned her Father.

"As commissioner of the Pro Tier how do you feel Mr Altan?" asked another Reporter Terry.

"As a Fight promoter it does me good to see the competitive nature between the fighters of the BKB. As a Father however to see my child fight and raise though the ranks as she does makes me so proud," said Mr. Altan.

"Now if only Xiao-long could stop being such a coward and stop running from me," said Arslan.

This made Yang narrow her eyes, before walking though the crowrd. "Who's hiding bitch!?" growled Yang.

"You!" yelled Arslan getting in Yang's face. "I called you out over a month ago and yet your still hiding from me! Anything to hold onto the title huh?" asked Arslan.

"No one's scared of you Arslan. Anytime anyplace!" yelled Yang. "Hell as a welcoming present to the Middleweights I'll even make it a title bout.

This got people talking as they heard what Yang said. For the last few matches Yang had in a title Defense no one had been able to topple the Dragon. Many thought that she would just progress to the net tier and drop her title leaving it vacant. Clearly if Yang was willing to defend it she was more then ready.

"Anytime you ready," said Yang holding the title High above her head.

"Next month! At the Haven Dome. You and me bitch," said Arslan

"Told you Ruby," came a familiar voice not far away. "I told you that Yang was a BKB fighter,"

Yang dropped her title to turn behind her only to see that standing there was Coco with a smirk on her face and Ruby with a look of pure betrayal on her face.

"Yang...," said Ruby

"Ruby!?" said Yang fear clear on the face of the Blonde Brawler.

0000000000000000000000000

And Done. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It took a while to make this chapter. I will say that Next chapter is currently being reworked because my Wife told me that it didn't sit right. Most likely it will take a week to be completed. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this.


	14. Secrets out

Cat: RWBY

Title: Like the cookies, Love the Rose

Rating: M

Pairing: Enabler (Main) Renora, Other: Ladybug, White Rose, Cherry Cordial, Sea Monkeys, Crosshares, Baked Alaska

Summary: Ruby Rose owns the Crescent Rose Bakery inherited from he mother. While owning the Bakery she found love, found success and acceptance. All that changed when Yang 'The Brawler' Xiao Long made her way into her life.

This is the second time ive forgotten the damn Review Response. I honestly love replaying to you guys. It helps put things in order from time to time. Today I'm doing something special. Stay tuned for a sneak peak of Next weeks Chapter. Also this was the shortest chapter in the story.

REVIEW RESPONSE

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000:** You have no idea

 **Jiore:** Yep a 100% call. Let's see if you can get two for two here.

 **Vilnious:** I'm sorry to say that your wrong. Yang's 'Job' was never bought up and if you noticed not one person referenced Yang outside of the Gym.

 **Prestige Productions:** I can't burn the Blunt. That's Illegal... Oh you said Bunt. No I can burn her ass all day.

"Hello. Ruby Rose speaking," speech

" _What are you doing here?" thought/Flashback_

"Hello Nurse," Scroll

0000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 14: Secrets out**

 **Location: Central Vale**

 **Place: Emerald Forest Mall Parking Lot Tents**

 **Time: 1230 (Saturday, Gemini 19)**

Yang looked at her girlfriend in the eye and saw the anguish she was in. She wanted to tell Ruby that she was a BKB fighter, but not like this! Not in front of her rivals and a crowd of people. Arslan smirked seeing her Rival seemingly out of it state, while Coco laced her fingers with

"Yang don't tell me your little heathen girlfriend didn't know that you were in... what did she call it oh that's right a Barbaric Sport?" asked Arslan

"Arslan!" warned Hunter

Yang made to reach out to Ruby, but Ruby stepped away from her.

"How could you lie to me Yang?" asked Ruby.

Yang opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out. It never came up wasn't going to cut it. You never asked what I did also wasn't going to fly. No this was going to be tough. Even if Yang was to Fight Arslan, getting Ruby to accapt her as a BKB Fighter would be her biggest challenge yet. Ruby shuck her head, before she turned and ran out of the parking lot.

Yang closed her eyes and saw red She turned and looked at her two possible targets.

Coco and Arslan.

While she could attack Coco she wasn't a fighter and that would probably end up with Yang in prison since she was a trained fighter. On the other hand if she attacked Arslan she could kiss her dreams of the Elite Tier goodbye. Her emitional state made the choice for her.

Turning to her target she charged.

 **Location: West Vale**

 **Place: Ruby's House**

 **Time: 1300 (Sunday Gemini 20th)**

Qrow opened the door to Ruby's home and found her on her couch with Zwei next to her. When Zwei saw Qrow he growled at the man who approached his human. Zwei had always had a bit of a funny reaction to Qrow. The VPD Lt paid Zwei no maid. His only concern was the very heart broken Ruby. Velvet had called him and told him everything that her and Coco had did. While Qrow had been pissed he also wasn't about to hurt the girl. Bu-Velvet had lost any trust he had in her.

Ruby looked up from her couch to see the man who was the closet thing to a father she ever had standing there, before taking a seat on the recliner.

"What are you doing here Qrow?" asked Ruby.

"I came to check on my favorite girl in the world, but I can see that this whole Coco Velvet thing has you shuck," said Qrow.

Ruby shuck her head in the negative. "That's not the only thing. Yang turned out to be a BKB fighter," said Ruby.

"What about it?" asked Qrow.

The red head frowned as she got up and walked over to get a treat for Zwei. "You know how I feel about them," said Ruby.

"Qrow sighed. "Kiddo I think about that day to, but I don't let it define my life. You shouldn't either. Remember that I was put on desk duty after I shot the guy for attacking Summer," said Qrow.

"Do you ever regret it?" asked Ruby.

If you mean taking the shot then no. If you man the fact that I didn't kill him. Same thing. I don't allow myself to stay in a moment, else I do something stupid. It's one of the reasons cops have mandatory psyche evaluations after crap like that," said Qrow.

"What should I do Qrow?" asked Ruby

Qrow smiled at Ruby. "Just follow your heart kid. If you don't you'll regret it for the rest of your life," said Qrow.

Ruby smiled at Qrow, before hugging him. "Thanks Qrow,"

"Anything for you kid," said Qrow hugging Ruby back.

 **Location: Downtown Vale**

 **Place: VPD HQ**

 **Time: 0820 (Monday Gemini 21st)**

The door to Yang's cell opened and in walked both Blake and Raven. Yang looked up from her bunk, only to be socked across from her own mother making her fall to the ground.

"I don't need to tell you why I hit you do I?" asked Raven crossing her arms.

"Can you blame me mom?" asked Yang spitting blood out of her mouth.

"Your just luckily that you only hit hr once. Coco's willing to let the charges drop as long as you publicly apologies," said Blake.

"Like hell!" growled Yang.

"That or you can pay the 30000 lien fine, go to mandatory counseling and lose your shot at the pros and any chance you have to make up with Ruby," said Blake

This stopped Yang in her tracks. "What?" asked Yang looking to her friend/manager

"Hunter saw what you did and while there are many Rumors about the private lives of the Elite Tier members none of them have been stupid enough to get themselves caught on camera. You as just a pro fighter did something really stupid," said Raven.

Yang groaned hearing this. "So no only is my career on danger, but so is any chance of getting back in Ruby's good graces," said Yang.

"Since when did a child of mine give up?" asked Raven raising a slender eyebrow, while folding her arms.

Yang went to open her mouth, but stopped. Yang had never given up before, so why start now. Getting up she creaked her neck. She had a lot of shit on her plate that needed to be done. No time like the present.

First things first though. She needed Ruby to forgive her.

00000000000000000000

And now a sneak Peck

 _ **Ruby sat across from Yang in the cafe. Penny walked up to them with a notepad and pen.**_

And cut. I said I would give a sneal peak. Didn't say how long it was going to be. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this. Ghost Out


	15. Please Forgive me

Cat: RWBY

Title: Like the cookies, Love the Rose

Rating: M

Pairing: Enabler (Main) Renora, Other: Ladybug, White Rose, Cherry Cordial, Sea Monkeys, Crosshares, Baked Alaska

Summary: Ruby Rose owns the Crescent Rose Bakery inherited from he mother. While owning the Bakery she found love, found success and acceptance. All that changed when Yang 'The Brawler' Xiao Long made her way into her life.

Hello everyone. I Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And just like before I'm going to drop a Sneak peek of the next chapter. This is so far my favorite chapter

 **Prestige Productions:** Honestly I wasn't sure how to write that scene. I figured that Ruby would be more in a state of shock, then anger at that moment.

 **Jiore:** Coco and Arslan will get theirs. Also glad you like Raven in this story.

 **Vilnious:** It's fine.

"Hello. Ruby Rose speaking," speech

" _What are you doing here?" thought/Flashback_

"Hello Nurse," Scroll

0000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 15: Please Forgive me**

 **Location: South Vale**

 **Place: Coco's Apartment**

 **Time: 0900 (Tuesday, Gemini 22nd)**

Coco groaned in pain as Velvet set the Ice pack on her jaw. Even though it was only one punch, it felt like she had been hit by a god damn bullhead. Coco had been in fights before, but that punch. She was sure that if that guy Hazel and Holden didn't step in, Yang would have killed her.

"Are you okay Co?" asked Velvet, only to get slapped by Coco. Velvet let out a small scream of pain as she looked into Coco's angered brown eyes.

"Only Ruby is allowed to call me that and you fucking know that Velvet!" said Coco with narrowed eyes. "Don't forget it or your going to find out how far your pussy can really starch!

Velvet shivered in fear hearing those words come from her lovers mouth. While Coco wasn't normally violent, her Break up with Ruby did something to her. Her mind seemed a little more unstable. Over the course of the last weak she had shown a tenancy for Humiliation and violent sex. Just the other day while in the course of love making she had choked velvet several times only to stop, just before she passed out. Velvet really wasn't into the kinky side of sex and when she voiced this Coco had bound and gagged her, before locking her in sex stockade then fucking her with multiple strap-on and vibrators until Velvet begged her to stop after her mind was nearly broken from the copious amount of orgasms she was having. She had even told Velvet that they were having a Threesome with Fox who turned out to be just as big a Kink-lover as Coco. Velvet shivered remembering how Fox kept saying he was going to 'breed her like a the little slut bunny she was' With Coco forcing Velvet to lick her ass clean of Fox's cum.

"I'm sorry Coco! Please don't punish me again!" cried Velvet.

Coco opened her legs revealing her dripping twat. "Then get to eating before I get mad slut,"

Velvet got on her knees and started to lick and suckle while hiding her tears from Coco. Where had the sweet and loving Coco gone? Why was her love replaced by this monster? Why did she feel more like a sex-slave then a partner? Why wouldn't her tears stop?

 **Location: Upper East Vale**

 **Place: Weiss's House**

 **Time: 1200 (Tuesday, Gemini 22** **nd** **)**

Weiss finished her paperwork for the day and smiled. Already her plans were nearing compilation. She had actually manged to get her father and sister on board with this plan. Many of Weiss's close confidant's had asked her several times during the last week.

Why was she sponsors/ hosting a Baking contest on the SDC NetLive

Weiss would just smile. She honestly just wanted to do it, but more importantly she wanted to prove that she was a decent person to that Rose woman. Which was why she planned to Host a charity baking event. She planned on Making Ruby Rose her star.

 **Location: Central Vale**

 **Place: Crescent Rose Bakery/Cafe**

 **Time: 1900 (Tuesday, Gemini 22** **nd** **)**

Ruby walked into the Cafe wearing a white high-neck décolletage blouse, black skirt with red tulle underneath, somewhat similar to her Original outfit, but her waist clincher has been replaced with an over bust corset with red strip holding it in place. A black belt bordered in red thigh-high stockings reaching to a few inches below the hem of her skirt, decorated by an image of a long-stemmed rose. Her red-soled black high heel boots contain four straps and buckles apiece.

She looked at her Scroll and the text from Yang that she got a few hours ago.

Strawberry Sunrise: I know that your upset with me, but please understand that I didn't mean to hurt you Ruby. In fact give me a chance to prove it. Met me tonight at 1900 at Crescent Rose. Wear something nice. 

Putting her scroll away Ruby looked around and noticed that one of the tables was occupied by Yang. Ruby blushed like a school girl as she looked at Yang. Yang was wearing cream colored virgin killer sweater wit the sides and back missing and stopping just above her ass, She wears black thigh high stockings attached to her by garter-belts on the front and back of each thigh, decorated with her emblem on the outside of each thigh in gold. She also wears black ankle boots with multiple buckles. Around her neck is a purple pendant set in silver, her hair was done up in a high ponytail.

" _By Oum she;s trying to kill me with how sexy she is," thought Ruby._

"Good Evening ma'am," said Penny walking up to Ruby. Penny was in a cute french maid outfit. "My name is penny and I'll be your waitress this evening.

Ruby looked at Penny. "Penny I know who you are," said Ruby in a deadpan way. "And why are you in that outfit?"

Penny looked at said Outfit before blushing. "Reese has a thing for Role-play," said Penny

Ruby nodded. "Okay... more then I needed to know," said Ruby as she followed Penny over to the table.

Yang got up and looked at Ruby. "You look beautiful," said Yang as she moved a lock of hair out of Ruby's face.

Ruby frowned and moved the hand away. "I'm still mad at you," said Ruby.

Yang sighed. "I know, but please give me a chance to earn your forgiveness," said Yang.

Ruby sat across from Yang in the cafe, not saying a word. Penny walked up to them with a notepad and pen.

"What can I get you two?" asked Penny.

"I'll have the Chef's special. I'd also like an Ice tea," said Ruby.

"Same here, only get me some Mountain Cola," said Yang.

"Very well. I will talk to Chef Ren and I will bring you your drinks soon," said Penny closing her note pad and walking away.

As the two ladies sat together Yang sat back in her chair. "Ruby... I'm sorry for not telling you I was a BKB fighter. I just didn't want to lose your friendship. When we started to get closer... Shit what am I even saying," said Yang.

"Uncle Qrow said to me that I should follow my heart. I followed my heart with Coco and I got burned," said Ruby.

"I won't burn you like she did Ruby," said Yang trying to keep her eyes on Ruby's

"Then prove it," said Ruby.

"How? How do you want me to prove it?" asked the blonde.

"I'm going to ask you three questions and I want the truth to each of them," said the crimsonette.

"Pardon me, but here are your drinks," said Penny burning over the tea and cola. "Can I get you any appetizers?"

"No thank you Penny," said Ruby.

"I'm good thanks," said Yang

Penny walked away leaving the two alone once more.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were a BKB fighter?" asked Ruby.

Yang sighed. "I didn't try to hide it from you. The day I was going to tell you... you got so mad when you saw those BKB fighters. We had only just started to hang out. I was afraid that you were going to hate my guts if I told you," said Yang.

Ruby nodded. "Was I going to be another conquest on your belt?" asked Ruby.

Yang opened her mouth and closed it. "I won't lie to you Ruby. I've slept with dozens of women during the last few years. That was only after I broke up with my girlfriend at the time Ilia. I haven't felt this emotionally connected to someone in a really long time. Not romantically at least," said Yang.

"Last question. If I asked you to quit the BKB... would you?" asked Ruby staring Yang dead in her eyes.

Lilac met silver and without missing a beat Yang answered.

"In a heartbeat," said Yang with Zero hesitation. "I promised you that if I broke your heart I'd spend 1000 lifetimes putting it back together piece by piece

Ruby smiled at Yang as she reached across the table and took her hands. "Then consider this the first piece of that thousand my Dragon," said Ruby. (1)

The food was brought to them but they barely paid it any mind as they talked for the rest of the time they were in the Cafe. Nora, Penny and Sun were conversing and already talking about the wedding between the duo that were talking Ren sighed in annoyance

So much for his perfectly cooked Vacuon Desert Pork Roast with heated shrimp stew and a side of Mantle Ice Peas.

 **Location: West Vale**

 **Place: Ruby's House**

 **Time:2000 (Tuesday, Gemini 22** **nd** **)**

 **Warning Lemon**

The door to Ruby's home was thrown open as Yang carried Ruby like a backpack on the front of her body as they kissed, Ruby's legs wrapped tightly around the blonde as their lips and tongues battled for dominance. Yang managed to kick the door closed as she made her way to the couch and dropped Ruby on said sofa. Once on the couch Yang grabbed the bottom of her shirt and throw it off onto the ground leaving her in only her stockin, boots, as a black lace thong.

Ruby looked at her lover and smirked. "Someone thought they were going to get lucky tonight," said Ruby.

Yang smirked back at her, before she grabbed the zipped on ruby's neck and undid the top of her white shirt, while unstrapping her corset. As her clothes fell away leaving only her skirt, stocking and boots, yang couldn't help but feel the fire inside her burn hotter at the thought of taking Ruby for a ride. Kissing her lover once more, before making her way down to Ruby's neck and biting it softly. As her left hand found her right breast and the other found her clit. The Crimsonette was already wetter then a lake with how wet Yang's fingers were. Ruby gasped in pleasure as Yang's rouge hands began to play with her body. Yang's left Ruby's neck, before she went after her left breast sucking and biting on the entirety of it. Ruby was struggling to contain herself, but it was no use.

"YANG!" yelled Ruby as she juices leaked all over Yang's hand.

Yang took her fingers and began to slowly clean them. "Sweet," said Yang.

Ruby looked at her lover, a blaze clear in her eyes as she grabbed Yang's arm and lead her up the stairs, both women kicking off their boots. Ruby pushed Yang onto the bed and began to slowly lick and suck on Yang's lips. Yang moaned as she used both hands to message Ruby's hair. After a few minutes of this Ruby decided to try something she had only done once before.

R-U-B-Y-&-Y-A

"FUCK!" yelled Yang as she came. Who knew Ruby had such a talented tongue?

Yang lowered her lower lips to Ruby's own before connecting them together. Both woman moaned as they slowly began to grind on each other. Yang reached over and cupped Ruby's face, before kissing her with all her might and soul. Before long both women came together. Both of them fell onto the bed.

 **Lemon End**

Yang and Ruby lay next to each other both with goofy smiles on their faces as they just finished sex and lay on each other, Hair disheveled, sweat dripping on their bodies. Ruby snuggled up to Yang who wrapped her arms around the crimsonnette. Ruby was using Yang's massive breasts as her own personal pillow. The lovers were just enjoying the silence of each others company.

"Yang," panted out Ruby as she lay trying to recover.

"Yes Ruby?" asked Yang half asleep.

"I love you," said Ruby looking into her lovers eyes.

Yang smiled, before kissing ruby. "I love you too baby," said Yang.

The lovers feel into a satiated yet well deserved sleep. It would be the last they had for several weeks to come.

00000000000000000000000000

So the scene from in the restaurant I had 28 different ways planned for Yang to try and fix her relationship. From singing a song, to the BumBle song REMIXED. Trust me it was a pain in the ass to write that. At the end of the day I went to the least Cringe worthy scene. I know someone is going to want to see that remixed song, but I deleted it and

1: I know that was cheesy. Forget that. It was fucking cringe as all hell, but I had to put that.

Sneak Peek Chapter 16: Contracts

Ruby pulled up to Weiss's place and was actually pretty surprised by what she saw. While the Schnee Village was large and immaculate, the small house that she lived in was in a middle class neighborhood

000

 _ **This Contract is to certify thatYang'The blonde Brawler' Xiao-long and Arslan'The Stiking Princess' Altan will have a match in just one month at the Event Kingdom Come VIII. The Match will be a title bout with Elite Tier ramifications for the winner.**_

I cant wait to post next chapter. It's going to be fun as hell.


	16. Contracts

Cat: RWBY

Title: Like the cookies, Love the Rose

Rating: M

Pairing: Enabler (Main) Renora, Cherry Cordial, Sea Monkeys, Crosshares, Reese's Pieces,

Summary: Ruby Rose owns the Crescent Rose Bakery inherited from he mother. While owning the Bakery she found love, found success and acceptance. All that changed when Yang 'The Brawler' Xiao Long made her way into her life.

I'm glad you all enjoyed last chapter. This is gonna be an even better chapter then the last one. I feel like this puts everything into

onto the Review Response.

 **RWBYguy2015** : Believe it or not it can happen. I've seen it. As for the ships that was a mistake on my part. Those ships were from the first draft of this story, I fixed it in the most recent chapters, but i have a bad habit of back pedaling.

 **Kamina44:** Spoiler Zone

 **Prestige Productions:** Spoiler Zone.

 **Jiore** : I can't say much, but i'm glad you enjoyed last chapter.

 **Merendinomiliano** : Glad you enjoyed this chapter.

"Hello. Ruby Rose speaking," speech

" _What are you doing here?" thought/Flashback_

"Hello Nurse," Scroll

0000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 16: Contracts**

 **Location: West Vale**

 **Place: Ruby's House**

 **Time: 0930 (Wednesday, Gemini 23rd)**

Ruby awoke slowly as the sun was finally in a good position to allow light into the room. It was a rare occasion that Ruby was allowed to sleep in. She savored it while she could. Letting out a small yawn she reached down and heard a groan as she looked at Yang. The things that Yang did to her, the feeling of pure love coupled with the pleasure Yang brought her gave Ruby all the proof she needed that Yang was more down for her then Coco ever was.

" _This is real. I can't believe that I'm dating a BKB fighter. Maybe it's time I let go of my... dislike of them. Maybe even call Jaune," thought Ruby._

Ruby got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen to make breakfast. French Toast, eggs, and sausage. Last night had been amazing. And had given Ruby everything she could want in that moment. She was back together with her new girlfriend after finding out about her job. Sure Ruby was a bit pissed and even shocked, but as pissed as she had been Qrow her... father in everything but blood had made her see the light (1)

Finishing the food she plated two of them.

She grabbed her scroll of the counter and quickly texted Ren and Sun

Sun and Ren: go ahead and take the day off. I'll compensate all you.

Sun: Sweet. I can hang out with Nep today. He was given the day off.

Ren: I think I'll take Nora shopping today.

Smiling at the texts she got back she grabbed the plates and made her way upstairs. Where the blonde was still sleeping. Smiling Ruby put the food down, before crawling onto the bed and kissing Yang. Yang sucked in a breath, before opening her eyes. As she adjusted to the light Yang smiled at her girlfriend.

"Morning Beautiful," said Yang.

"Morning to you too. I made breakfast," said Ruby kissing Yang.

"So what you got planned for the day?" asked Yang as Ruby handed her a plate.

"I was thinking of binge watching Kill La Kill or Panty and Stocking. They've been on my to watch list for a while now," said Ruby. (2)

"Oh. My favorite character is Panty... She's like me, only a lot more lewd and rude," Said Yang.

Ruby took her pillow and smacked Yang. "No spoilers" yelled Ruby.

The blonde laughed, as the Duo settled into their meal. Ruby turned on the TV and activated NetLive to start her binge, only to stop as she got a message on her Scroll. She sighed.

"What is it?" asked Yang.

"Her royal Ice Queen wants to met tomorrow at her house to discuss a business proposal," said Ruby tossing her scroll across the bed.

Yang took the scroll and read it."You mean Weiss Cream?" asked Yang with a frown.

"Yeah. I'm not sure if I should accept it though," said Ruby.

She had turned down deals with the SDC in the past, mostly due to their Anti-Faunus agenda. They were actually Business Rivals to the White Fang. Or rather Jacques was. The Sisters Winter and Weiss had taken over nearly 5 years ago and had done their best to turn their image around. They control nearly 80 of the company combined and the major day to day operations, but Jacques still had control of the board. Currently it was a changing of the guard and currently the old guard was really fighting to keep things the same.

"If your going to deal with her make sure to not get caught in any AF bullshit they got going on," said Yang.

Ruby smiled. "I won't," said Ruby kissing Yang.

Yang licked her lips as her eyes started to burn. "If you keep kissing me like that you won't be leaving this bed," said Yang.

Ruby smirked. "Come and get it then then babe," said Ruby as she began to fondle and slowly finger herself.

It was a good thing Zwei decided to stay downstairs.

 **Location: Vale Business Distract**

 **Place: White Fang- Vale HQ**

 **Time: 1000 (Wednesday, Gemini 23rd)**

Emerald and Mercury smiled as Blake printed out their contracts. After a few talks and negotiations they had come to an agreement that both parties liked. Blake managed to get a 30 percent take from everything they made. Blake was already in negotiations for a swimsuit catalog

"So any word on my own HFL contract?" asked Mercury.

Blake smirked. "I manged to get you into a 'Trial by Fire' match by conversing with the Head Booker of the HFL. Your getting an official invite to their Annual Combat Tournament as the 'Dark Horse'. You make it to the Semi finals their willing to give you a contact. However while your apart of the tournament your subject to their rules and regulations," said Blake.

Mercury shrugged. "I can take it," said Mercury.

"Hey Blake you mind if I ask you something," said Emerald.

"Go ahead," said Blake.

"What's your actual Relationship to Yang. At first you gave off this lesbian vibe, but I'm sure that if you were you'd be all in her massive tits by this point,"

Blake sat back. "Yang and I met in college. You wouldn't believe it but Yang has an associates degree in Criminology. We met in my Philology course work and we hit it off from there. I was dating some smuck at the time, but Yang saw right though him. After that we sorta became best friends. A few weeks later Yang told me about her fighting in the Amateur Tier of the BKB. I spoke with my dad about offering Yang a contract.

Yang told my dad that the only person she wanted to manage her was me. I accepted and I gave Yang a discount on her contract at a 70/30 split. The rest they say is history. I have wondered what would happen if I ever gave into Yang's advance's, but I like dick way to much to give it up," said Blake.

"Ever thought about a three way?" asked Mercury, only to get elbowed by Emerald.

Blake shuck her head. "We're going to get along just fine," said Blake.

As the couple began to argue Blake got an E-mail from Hunter. Tuning the duo out she focused on the email.

From: Huntlion30

To: TunaKitty

Despite the incident that happened a few days ago im willing to walk with both you and your client's about jump from Pro to elite. However she is not the only one interested in the job as Arslan my own child is interested. Normally I would recuse myself from these proceeds, however the GM of the Elite Tier has put an interesting idea in place. A fight. Attached to this Email is a copy of the contract. Please talk with your client and note anything you wish to change before our meeting tomorrow.

Blake sighed before picking up her scroll and making a call to Yang. She was going to be pissed that her time with Ruby was getting cut for a meeting.

 **Location: Upper East Vale**

 **Place: Weiss's House**

 **Time: 1200 (Thursday, Gemini 24th)**

Ruby pulled up to Weiss's place and was actually pretty surprised by what she saw. While the Schnee Village was large and immaculate, the small house that she lived in was in a middle class neighborhood. Opening her car door she walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

Opening the door was a man that was slightly overweight man standing at 6' even, with balding brown hair and a large mustache. He has light brown eyes, wearing a White button up shirt with a blue tie and a Satin Vest, blue slacks and a pocket watch.

"Aw. You must be Miss Rose. I'm Klein Sieben Miss Schnee head butler and former caretaker. Miss Schnee has been expecting you. She is currently in the Day-room enjoying some coffee," said the man

Ruby followed the man as he lead her to the day-room.

"Um you said former caretaker. How long have you known Weiss Mr. Sieben?" asked Ruby as she admired the artwork on the walls.

Klein chuckled. "Please call me Klein. I haven known Miss Schnee since she was just a babe. She is like a child to me," said Klein.

As they walked into the day-room Ruby saw Weiss sitting at a table, but not the Weiss she had seen on NetLive or in person. She was wearing a pair of white tights with an ice blue snow pattern, a white top that seemed to be a skirt that went to the middle of her thighs. Her long hair was out of it's usual and was long enough to go to her ass.

"Wow. Had I known that you looked this sexy with your hair down I would have hit on you," said Ruby sitting down.

Weiss raised a brow. "You do realize that I'm straight correct?" asked Weiss.

Ruby rolled her eyes as she chuck her head. "Jeez, take a joke Ice Queen. So aside from my liking the way your hair is, what is it you wanted to talk about?" asked Ruby as Klein gave her some coffee.

Weiss grabbed the folder that was next to her and slid it to Ruby. Ruby picked up the folder and looked at it for a second, before she narrowed her eyes.

"What is this?" asked Ruby with slightly narrowed eyes.

"That is the contract that will allow me to make the Summer Rose Bake Off official. However seeing as she is your mother that gives you full rights to her name. I need you to sign off on it," said Weiss.

Ruby throw the folder back onto the table. "Why?" asked Ruby.

"I did a little digging into your past. I read how your mother was killed. I;m sorry that it happened. This is going to be a charity event. I've already made the calls to everyone who needs to be involved. I'd like to do this as an apology to the way I acted. I want this to happen, but I need your blessing," said Weiss.

Ruby looked at the folder one more time, before picking up the folder and quickly scanning though it. She closed it before getting up.

"I'm taking this to my friend Blake. I'm going to let her look it over. If she gives it the okay I'll bring it back," said Ruby.

"That's all I ask. Would you stay and finish having coffee with me?" asked Weiss

Ruby smiled and nodded. "I couldn't pass it up. Klein makes good coffee," said Ruby.

The two women continued to chat for another hour or 2 as they Slowly built up a friendship.

 **Location: North Vale**

 **Place: BKB Head offices**

 **Time: 1400 (Friday, Gemini 25th)**

Hunter sat at the head of the table between his child and Yang. Hunter looked at both women and His Lioness was ready to attack the Dragon and vice-versa. However this contract signing was to important. Normally the Commissioner or General manager of the Pro Tier would normally handle this, but since this fight had Elite Tier ramifications he was over seeing it. Arslan's manager a young man named Bolin was in her corner. Yang and Blake both sat, Yang clicking a pen.

"As your managers have no doubt informed you, this is a Win-win type scenario for both of you. However the Prize for the winner is both of you are fighting for. Admission into the Elite Tier. As you both know slots in the Elites are few. Some even can't handle the strain and resign to the Pro tier to finish out their careers," said Hunter.

"Mr. Altan permission to talk freely?" asked Yang.

"Granted Ms. Xiao Long," said Hunter.

"I know you are commissioner and all, but your also Arslan's father. Will that play into our match at all?" asked Yang.

Hunter straightened his tie. "I can assure you Ms. Xiao-Long that when this match was drafted I had to recuse myself from the proceeding and involvement with the contract or proceedings over the match. What is on this contract was decided without my interference," said Hunter.

The Contact was passed Bolin and Arslan. They seemed to skim though it, before both nodded and signed at the bottom line, they then passed the contract to Yang and Blake who also read it.

 _ **This Contract is to certify that Yang 'The blonde Brawler' Xiao-long and Arslan 'The Striking Princess' Altan will have a match in just one month at the Event Kingdom Come VIII. The Match will be a title bout with Elite Tier ramifications for the winner. The match will be divided up into 5-3 minute rounds. The Kingdom Come committee have deiced that the match with be a bare-knuckle Striking Bout. The conditions for the bout are as follows.**_

 _ **1: No take downs, mounted strikes or are permitted.**_

 _ **2: Grapples are not permitted.**_

 _ **3: if a knockdown occurs the person knocked down has 10 seconds to return to their feet.**_

Yang didn't even read the rest as she quickly signed her John Hancock on the bottom line as Blake did the same, before she slid the contract over to Hunter. Yang got up and glared daggers at Arslan who did the same. The tension was thick and the air heavy. A storm was brewing and the only thing stopping them was 5 feet, 30 days, and a contract.

"Your going to wish you were never born Xiao-long," said Arslan.

"I hope your ready to give the ground a nice sloppy kiss Altan," said Yang.

The stage was set, as the Dragon and the Lion were on a collision course for Kingdom Come VIII.

0000000000000000000000000000000

And Cut. Finally We're getting somewhere on the Fighting Front. Soon the Dragon and the Lioness will clash in the cage. However the build up to the fight is going to be more tense then anything you could imagen. As I have done for the past few chapters i'll leave you guys a little sneak peek of next chapter.

Chapter 17 sneak peek

Ruby laughed at what Yang said to her mother who was glaring at her child with annoyance. Apprently Yang use to hate having her hair trimmed and Raven was the only person who could get away with it at least until Yang turned 13. Considering the Length of hair that Yang had she could believe it. A knock sounded on the door, before Ruby walked over to it. Opening the door Ruby gasped at what she saw.

A/N

1: Before I get the I thought Qrow wasn't her father, Qrow has been the most influential male in her life and godfather. If anyone can hold the title of Ruby's Father besides the Bastard who is her father- who I shall not name at this is her dad.

2: Kill la Kill and PSG are two of my favorite anime.


	17. Pain

Cat: RWBY

Title: Like the cookies, Love the Rose

Rating: M

Pairing: Enabler (Main) Renora, Other: Ladybug, White Rose, Cherry Cordial, Sea Monkeys, Crosshares, Baked Alaska

Summary: Ruby Rose owns the Crescent Rose Bakery inherited from he mother. While owning the Bakery she found love, found success and acceptance. All that changed when Yang 'The Brawler' Xiao Long made her way into her life.

Hey everyone. So I got some bad news, I will be gone for two weeks on a business trip and as per usual I can't take any personal equipment with me due to the nature of my IRL job. Also to compound on this within a few weeks this story will end. Yes folks we are down to the wire and I already have a few other stories in my head and each of them is different and Unique. So because I have to get this out before I leave.

Review Response

 **Vinious:** Spoilers

 **Kamina:** I'm thinking of doing a RWBY x Kill La Kill story

 **Prestige Productions:** Wait till the Fight itself.

"Hello. Ruby Rose speaking," speech

" _What are you doing here?" thought/Flashback_

"Hello Nurse," Scroll

000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 17: Pain**

 **Location: East Vale**

 **Place: Coco's apartment.**

 **Time: 1000 (Monday Gemini 28th)**

Velvet screamed as Coco hit her again with that braided leather belt across her arms,leaving several welts. Fox glared at the bunny girl as he put ice on his now tender cock that had small teeth marks on it. While Trying to enjoy a movie while curled up on Coco, Fox undid his pants and just shoved his cock into her mouth and told her to suck. Velvet did as told, but as she was pulling off she had sneezed and bit down on his cock. This proceeded to Fox throwing her to the ground as Coco grabbed a belt and began to beat her.

"HOW DARE YOU BITE HIM YOU DUMB BITCH!" yelled Coco striking here again, this time across the face leaving a large welt.

"I'm sorry Coco!" cried Velvet holding her face in pain.

Coco stopped hitting her as her alarm rang, before turning to Fox. "Do what you want with this dumb littleslut except kill her. I have to go to work," said Coco going to take a shower and change her clothes.

Velvet looked up at Fox as he balled up his fist and struck Velvet across the face. Velvet Fell to the ground holding her bleeding – possibly broken- nose, as He lifted her by her shirt and throw her onto the couch.

"Spread those lips bunny. The fox is on the hunt," said Fox

The next several hours were filled with Velvet cries as Fox beat and raped her to his hearts content over several hours. Even when Coco returned home and joined in by beating her.

 **Location: Central Vale**

 **Place: Cresent Rose**

 **Time: (Tuesday, Gemini 29th)**

"Order up!" yelled Ruby

"Yes ma'am," said Oscar as he grabbed the plate that Ruby had presented with a fresh baked cream berry crape.

As Oscar delivered the Crape Sun and Nora ran around attending to the men and women who visited the place and flirted with them. While not a popular choice when it came to Ruby she still accepted it.

"Miss Rose i'm taking a break," said Trifa taking off her apron as she wiped her face of the sweat it had accumulated.

"Okay. You have 20 minutes," said Ruby. "And stop calling me Miss Rose!"

"Thanks Miss Rose," said Trifa smirking as she went outside.

As she walked outside she saw Sun and Ren building a wood burning oven with just their hands and a cement mixer. Apparently this was their punishment for forcing Ruby to take time off. Trifa shrugged her shoulders. Compared to what she could have made them do this was cake.

"Sun dont drop the Bricks!" yelled Ren

 **Location: West Vale**

 **Place: Port's Gym**

 **Time: 1800 (Tuesday, Gemini 29th)**

Yang ducked under a kick from Mercury, before firing off an Uppercut that would have ended his day had he not managed a one legged back flip. He righted himself as Yang did also. Emerald and Blake looked on as the two spared. Blake and Emerald with Cameras as they took pretty good pictures. While not professional quality and nothing like Arslan's pictured that were all over the place, they were still good. Blake had denied the Press from taking photos and disturbing Yang's- and by extension Mercury's- Training for a few photos.

Blake already put several on Yang's account, her own, as well as Mercury's showing off her newest client in the process, Already both fighters had gained several hundred likes. Emerald stopped snapping pictures of her boyfriend.

"That enough to give them good pr?" asked Emerald.

"Yang. I got a good friend of mine working on the article that is going along with the best photos. Dove was always a pretty good writer," said Blake thinking of the once Faunphobic man.

"So you guys coming to Ruby's place this Saturday?" asked Yang with a smile as she wiped her face and took a drink of water.

"I'm going. Partying it up with one o the best known bakery owners in Vale, sign me up," said Mercury.

"Hey Yang let's not forget that the weighing next Friday," said Blake.

Yang signed. "How could I forget," said Yang smirking.

 **Location: West Vale**

 **Place: Ruby's House**

 **Time: 2100 ( Saturday Cancer 3nd)**

For the last several hours The Crew of the the Cresent Rose Bakery, Blake and her Clients, Tai, Raven, and Qrow were all at Ruby's place. AS Raven and Tai met Ruby they instantly fell in love with her. Raven even told her to make an honest woman ou of Yang. Qrow and Tai fought over the best way to make the chicken and Roast, while Ruby, Penny, and Sun were taking turns Kicking ass in a fighting game. Raven and Mercury had somehow ended up in a game of beer pong against Penny and Oscar and were Losing badly.

Everything went like thos for several hours, beer, food, family and friends. This was what they all needed. Just a way yo have a good time together.

Ruby laughed at what Yang said to her mother who was glaring at her child with annoyance. Apparently Yang use to hate having her hair trimmed and Raven was the only person who could get away with it at least until Yang turned 13. Considering the Length of hair that Yang had she could believe it. A knock sounded on the door, before Ruby walked over to it. Opening the door Ruby gasped at what she saw. Velvet was standing before her, her blouse torn revealing her bra, her left eye was swollen shut. With her nose busted and cut.

"VELVET!" yelled Ruby getting the attention of everyone at the party.

"Sun, Ren help me get her onto the couch! Qrow call a bus. Raven call it in to the department!" yelled Tai as he got to work on Velvet.

The boys did as told as Qrow and Raven hopped on their phones. And Quickly called up a 240 and 242. As they did Tai checked her over.

"Mild head trauma, damaged Faunus orbital lobe, lids swallon shut, unable to detect if globe has been damaged. Get me some rags and water NOW!" yelled Tai going into full medical mode.

Reese, Penny, and Nora did as told while Trifa spun some webs from her hand to create some webs and layered them as bandages. As all this was going on Ruby grabbed her best friends hand.

"Velvet what happened?" asked Ruby

"I sorry. For everything Ruby! I'm sorry!" cried velvet.

"Ruby I'm sorry, but She's now a victim of assault and battery and possibly rape. I can;t allow you to talk to her," said Raven moving the girl away.

Ruby looked at her lover, before standing up. She grabbed the keys off her desk and marched outside. Yang quickly followed after her and stopped Ruby from running getting in her car, by putting her in a full nelson and lifting her off the ground, before marching her back to the front of pushing her against the wall.

"LET ME GO YANG!" yelled Ruby, trying to force Yang to relent, even though Yang was much stronger then her.

"So you can do what!?" yelled Yang. "Go and catch yourself an assault charge, get hurt possibly suffer the same fate as Velvet or worse! I'm not letting you do that Rubes,"

Ruby growled as she began to shake in rage. "My best friend... MY SISTER... is in there hurt and I know who to fucking blame! Let me go and take care of fucking Coco!" yelled ruby.

Yang released Ruby from the full nelson only to hug her. "Please Ruby. Velvet needs you right now. Don't leave her alone," said Yang.

Ruby cried into her girlfriend's shirt. Knowing that Yang was right. Ruby would have to let other people settle this for her. Right now her sister needed her.

0000000000000000000000

And Cut. No lengthily end to day, just hope you guys are ready for the chapter to come hen I get back. Later.


	18. I could never abandon you

Cat: RWBY

Title: Like the cookies, Love the Rose

Rating: M

Pairing: Enabler (Main) Renora, Other: Ladybug, White Rose, Cherry Cordial, Sea Monkeys, Crosshares, Baked Alaska

Summary: Ruby Rose owns the Crescent Rose Bakery inherited from he mother. While owning the Bakery she found love, found success and acceptance. All that changed when Yang 'The Brawler' Xiao Long made her way into her life.

Hey everyone. I hope your ready for this because it's almost time for the end of this story! I know the last chapter was my worst chapter in this story, I hope this one fixes it. and it's also a bit shorter then the last chapter.

 **Vilnious:** Your right, but when people start to go one way into insanity there's no telling hat they might do.

 **Kamina44:** Ruby's a lover not a fighter, but who knows.

 **Jiore:** Don't worry I got Coco's number.

 **Prestige Productions:** I was trying to avoid that possibility, but it couldn't be helped. Oh well.

 **Merendinoemiliano:** It was. I admit that that chapter 17 was probably the wrost chapter I wrote, however I hope this chapter fixes it.

 **Seaphimnight:** Nope Tai's a Doctor.

"Hello. Ruby Rose speaking," speech

" _What are you doing here?" thought/Flashback_

"Hello Nurse," Scroll

000000000000000000

 **Chapter 18: I could never abandon you.**

 **Location: Central Vale**

 **Place: Vale Mercy Hospital**

 **Time: 0300 ( Sunday, Cancer 4th)**

Ruby paced back and forth in the hospital as Yang, Sun, Nora and Ren watched her. Qrow and Raven were currently with Velvet asking her qustions. She had been out of surgury for about an hour now and already Ruby wanted to see her friend. Hug her. Make her understand that even after everything that happened she still cared for Velvet. The door opened and out walked Raven, Tai, and Qrow. Ruy ran over to them and looked at them expecting answers.

"Is Velvet ok?" asked Ruby.

"She'll be fine. A Concussion and busted ribs are the wrost of her injuries. We'll keep her her for a few days. Opservation.

"We got what we needed to make a case agaisnt Coco Adel and Fox Alistair. We've already sent some guys to pic them up. Aside from the trial we're most likely going to charge them with Assualt, Rape in the 2nd degree, violation of the Faunus Rights Laws, and a host of other charges. Both of them are looking at at least 15 years if this goes to trail," said Qrow

"Qrow that's privileged information," said Raven before turing back to Ruby. "Ruby i'm sorry to say that now that Qrow's told you all this I'm officially slapping you with a gag order. All of you. If this information gets out and we find out it was you we'll have to slap you with a henderance to a police investigation charge,"

Everyone nodded. Understanding how severe that charge could be.

"Why don't you all go home and get some rest. Velvet is currently resting," said Tai.

 **Location: South Vale**

 **Place: Rose Townhouse**

 **Time: 0400 ( Sunday, Cancer 4th)**

As Yang and Ruby entered her house Ruby made her way upstairs and quickly found some night clothes and went to shower. As she allowed the water to rush over her body her mind went back over everything that happened in the last 3 years. How she ignored the signs that Coco had been cheating on her with Velvet. How Velvet was currently hurt because of said Girl. Finishing washing herself she left the shower and wnet to the room. She heard Yang downstairs apprently talking with Blake over her scroll about something.

Picking up her own scroll she looked though it before finding a number she hadn't bothered to look at in a long time. Hitting the call button the Scroll rang for a few moments, before it was picked up.

"Hello?" asked the voice on the other side of the phone.

Ruby opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't.

"Hello is anyone there?" asked the voice again.

"Jaune," said Ruby.

"Ruby!?" asked the voice full of surprise. "Ruby is that you!?"

Ruby hung up the Scroll, before throwing it across the room. She was so weak. The Scroll rang a few times before stopping. Yang looked at the scroll before grabbing it and cutting it off.

Yang climbed into bed and pulled Ruby into a hug. Ruby hugged her back as they lay down just trying to get some semblance of sleep. As the Duo slept Ruby tossed and turned in said sleep, her dreams pledged by nightmares of the abuse Velvet suffered at the hands of coco, all because her! It was a long night for Ruby.

 **Location: East Vale**

 **Place: Sun's Apartment**

 **Time: Same time at Ruby's apartment**

Sun sighed as he opened a bottle of whiskey and took a swig of it. The burn in his throat and the bitter taste was nice and helped dull the pain that was in his heart. His boyfried Neptune was out like a light even though Velvet was in the hospital. He looked at the picture on his wall. It was a picture that he had framed. It was one of the good old days. Ruby, Velvet, Ren, Nora, Coco, and himself were at a concert all throwing up signs as they laughed listening to the bump of the music.

"Where did it all go wrong?" asked Sun putting the bottle down

How did it all go so wrong? Coco and Ruby had been perfect. Sure they had their arguments and all that, but t hey gave him hope. Oum knows he had a string of bad boyfriends for a long time, but seeing those two gave him hope. At least that's what he thought until all this bullshit came to light. The betrayls, the beatings. Getting angry Sun throw his bottle against the wall shattering it on impact.

"Dammit!" yelled Sun in pure anger at the whole stupid situation!

"Sun are you okay?" asked Neptune walking over to his boyfriend.

Sun looked at Neptune before shaking his head as tears streamed down his face.

 **Location: South Vale**

 **Place: Rose House**

 **Time: 1200 (Sunday Cancer 3rd)**

The blonde Brawler awoke and looked around Ruby's room trying to find her, only to find that Ruby was gone. Getting out of bed Yang walked down the stairs and into the living room. Sitting on the couch was Ruby drinking coffee as she played video games. Her head phones were on making it quiet. Yang sighed before taking the headphones off and spinning Ruby around in the chair. Ruby's eyes were bloodshot and she had bags under her eyes.

Yang turned Ruby around. "Ruby have you been up all night?" asked Yang.

"I kept having nightmares of Coco and Velvet. Over and over I kept seeing Coco hurting Velvet... hurting you... leaving me. I don't want to be alone Yang. Don't abandon me... please," said Ruby as tears ran down her face.

Yang hugged Ruby, before kissing her. "Listen to me Ruby. Coco won't be hurting anyone anymore. Velvet will be fine. And we have a long time... years ahead of us. I don't plan on going anywhere for a long time babe,"

Ruby nodded into Yang's chest and for most of the day the duo stayed like this.

000000000000000000

And Cut. So I know this is a pretty bad chapter, but next chapter is one EVERYONE has been waiting for... The Summer Rose Annual Bake off! It starts the last Arc of this story.

Can you feel that everyone? It's a big fight feel in the air and I'm telling you now that when this fight come your going to see a Main Event Level Fight.


	19. Two weeks and a wake-up

Cat: RWBY

Title: Like the cookies, Love the Rose

Rating: M

Pairing: Enabler (Main) Renora, Other: Ladybug, White Rose, Cherry Cordial, Sea Monkeys, Crosshares, Baked Alaska

Summary: Ruby Rose owns the Crescent Rose Bakery inherited from he mother. While owning the Bakery she found love, found success and acceptance. All that changed when Yang 'The Brawler' Xiao Long made her way into her life.

So sorry for the delay with this chapter. Just been a hectic week at work and it's about to get worse. We're down to the wire and I'm hoping to finish this story before to long. I have a few ideas in the works that I really want to test out/ play with. Now onto the review response

 **Prestige Productions:** I'm trying to keep from allowing stuff to hit to close to home. I'm sorry

 **Meredinoemiliano:** Glad you enjoyed it.

"Hello. Ruby Rose speaking," speech

" _What are you doing here?" thought/Flashback_

"Hello Nurse," Scroll

00000000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 19: Two weeks and a wake-up**

 **Location: South Vale**

 **Place: Rose Apartment**

 **Time: 0720 Monday, Cancer 18th**

A gasp escaped Velvet as she shot up in the guest bedroom of Ruby's house. Ruby was allowing her to stay until she was well enough to go back to her place. Ruby even paid her rent and bills for her while she recovered. Velvet felt like shit. Coco and Fox had been arrested and would be going to trail in a few months. Velvet and Ruby would both be testifying against them.

That was neither here nor there. Getting up out of the bed Velvet grabbed her ribs in pain. Even after 2 weeks she was still in pain. Her head had healed, but she would be fine. Walking down the stairs she went into the kitchen to see Zwei running around chasing his tail. Velvet smiled at the little dog as she walked into the kitchen. Looking in she wasn't at all surprised to see Ruby whipping something up in a mixing bowl.

Eggs, Fresh rolled dough, sausage, cooking on the stove top, and cheese.

"Breakfast casserole. You sure know how to spoil a girl Ruby," said Velvet

Ruby turned to her friend and smiled. Velvet could still see the hurt in the smile. It wasn't like she fucked her best friends girlfriend of three years behind her back for two of those in a fit of jealousy over said girl. Velvet wanted to fix what she broke, but knew that it would take a long time if ever to repair their relationship. For the past 2 weeks while she was staying with Ruby she had only said a few words to her and anytime Yang was around she made sure to be in the room at all times.

Her trust her friend was broken.

"Yeah. I figured I'd make us something to eat. Yang already left to go train with Mercury a few hours ago. Said she wold be going home after wards," said Ruby.

"Do you need any help Ruby?" asked Velvet.

"I could always use your help V," said Ruby smiling.

Velvet smiled as she went to the stove and began to move the meat around. At least Ruby was allowing her to help. This gave her hope for repairing their relationship

 **Location: South Vale**

 **Place: Rose Apartment**

 **Time: 12:30 Monday, Cancer 18th**

A solid kick to the mid section made Yang grunt in pain as she did a hanging sit-up after the kick. Another solid kick made her grunt again as she did another. Mercury looked at Yang very impressed with her durability as they had been training since 0500 and she had been doing this for nearly 20 minutes. Sure he was wearing kick pads to soften the blows but Mercury had the strongest kick in the Vale fighting scene, and Yang's ribs were starting to turn red. One last kick to the stomach and one last sit up before she grabbed the bars and began to do pull ups.

" By Oum do you ever take a break woman!? I just kicked you with my hardest kicks over 100 times! Take a break," said Mercury as he massaged his aching legs.

"I can't. My fight with Arslan is two weeks away I need to be ready," said Yang as she got to her 20 pull up.

Mercury leaned on the bars as he looked at his friend. Yes he did consider Yang as a Friend, even though it had barely been a few weeks since they met. They had slimier interests and whatnot. Hell the duo were actually drinking buddies who went out on occasion. But what happened with Ruby, Velvet's assault, and this fight weighted on the woman's mind. She came into the gym everyday trying to prove something to someone. According to Emerald Ruby was the same way. She was doing her damnedest with the up coming Summer Rose Bake off hosted by the SDC and was working hard with Weiss Schnee.

"Take a break Yang. We've been at this since 5 this morning, spared twice and worked on purely striking," said Mercury.

Yang dropped from the bars into doing push ups. At this point Mercury was getting a bit angry at the blonde. Yang and mercury had established a Work/Rest cycle for their training, 3 days of work, 2 days of rest. That was their goal, but ever since signing the contract Yang had been non-stop 7 days of work. He planned to stop her. Or at least he hoped her mom would stop her. He had called Raven last night and told her the problem.

Raven walked over to the duo and didn't even think about it as she kicked Yang in the ribs sending her flying. Yang yelled in pain as she gripped the ribs that Mercury had almost pulverized from his kicks. Yang looked up at Raven with a glare as she stood on shaky legs. Raven was dressed in a half black half red spots bra, yoga pants, UFC boots and her old gloves.

"What the fuck Raven!" yelled Yang, before she looked at her friend. "You called my mom!"

"You wouldn't listen to me," said Mercury. "So I did what I thought was best,"

Raven narrowed her eyes. "What the hell did I tell you about burning yourself out!?" asked Raven.

Yang got up and did a spin kick at Raven, Raven blocked the attack, before putting her right palm into stomach, before lifting her into the air and slamming her into the ground, before going for a full mount.

"You should have been able to easily reverse that and beat me Yang!" growled Raven before grabbing Yang's shoulders. "Your shoulders are knotted up as all hell and moving into your arms. Your Stomach is to tight with tension, and your legs are shaking from just a single weak blow. You need rest Yang,"

"I'm fine!" growled Yang.

"Your not fine Yang! Two weeks of non stop training puts your body is in serious harm! As your mother I forbid you from training for the next week. I'm also telling you to go and see your father to make sure that something hasn't been damaged," said Raven getting up.

Yang rolled over to glare at Raven, but that was all she did. She rose to her feet and went to the women's locker room to shower. Mercury sighed. He knew that Yang was going to kick his ass later, but she needed to rest and relax.

 **Location: North Vale**

 **Place: Beacon Event Center**

 **Time: 1545 Monday, Cancer 18th**

Weiss signed off on a set number of agreements that would allow the Event to be viewed on NetLive. Several note worthy cooks would be in attendance. Even her sister was coming. This event had to be perfect. Well Almost perfect. Ruby had actually talked with Weiss a few times and declined the Position of Judge and instead wanted to honor her mother by attending the Bake off as a Contestant. She honestly admired Ruby for taking such a challenge upon herself seeing as how this wasn't something she had to do.

A lot of names had already entered the contest and no one was even aware of the grand prize. Yes it was advertised that the winner would receive 100,000 lien. That was the prize they were going after, but not the sponsorship that was going to come with it as the Official Vale Branch seal of approval for 1 year. She really wanted Ruby to win the contest, but the choice wasn't up to her alone.

Taking a seat at one of the tables that was set up she looked at her scroll as another call was coming in. A Schnee job was never done when it came to Business.

 **Location: South Vale**

 **Place: Port's Gym.**

 **Time: 17:35 Monday, Cancer 18**

Yang and Mercury walked into her apartment to find Blake and Mercury sitting at a computer with worry on their faces.

"What's going on?" asked Yang.

Blake looked at her. "It's a NetLive video on Arslan's account... She went to Crescent Rose today," said Blake looking down. "This is my third time looking at it,"

"Sorry Yang," said Emerald.

Yang ran over to the video and looked at it.

 _In Video_

 _Arslan walked up to the bakery and stopped at the door._

" _Hey my Lions and Lioness's. Arsalan the Strike Princess here at what appears to be the work place of Xiao-Long's main girl. Now we all know that Xiao-long has had a few... Girlfriends over the years, but I want to know what all the hype is about," said Arslan._

 _Arslan and the person manning the scroll walked into the Bakery. A few customers were around, but it wasn't anything to impressive seeing as how they had missed the lunch rush. The camra turned to Ruby who was manning the main counter and helping a young couple as Sun and Oscar walked in from the back with a few treats._

" _Well I got to admit she is pretty cute, still though I wonder what Xiao-Long see's in her that she can't go after a decent man?" said Arslan_

" _Welcome to Crescent Rose. How can I help you?" asked Ruby as she looked at the woman before her with tight eyes. "What are you doing here?"_

" _Oh just touring the city. I;ve only been to Vale a few times and I wanted to see if this place was as good as Xiao Long's NetLive account made it out to be," said Arslan._

" _It's the best bakery and cafe in Vale. Now what would you like to have," said Ruby._

" _Well I was hoping to get some of what Xiao-Long got," said Arslan with the person manning the scroll seeming to choke with laughter._

 _Before Ruby could ask what she meant Arslan grabbed Ruby by the front of her shirt and started to tongue kiss her. You could clearly see that Ruby's eyes widened as she was forced to stay with the kiss as Arslan grabbed the back of her head nad held her there. This went on for about a minute, before Ruby was grabbed by Ren and Nora came rushing over pushing Arslan to the door._

" _GET THE FUCK OUT!" Yelled Nora._

 _Arslan smirked before turning to the scroll after she and her scrollman were clear. "See that Xiao-long. I practically made your bitch cum from a kiss," said Arslan, before spitting on the ground. "To bad she licks so much cunt or I could have hooked her up with one of my people. Oh and thanks to the little buffer Zone. You can't touch me... See you at the fight,"_

 _End Video_

As the video went dead everyone turned to Yang to see that her eyes were red.

Before she just wanted a fight... Now Arslan wasn't leaving that Ring on her own power. The only thing standing between them was two weeks and a wake up.

000000000000000000000000

And Cut. Damn I'm so hyped for the next chapter. I know someone isn't going to like Arslan for this, but I felt that it was something she would do with the way I've written her. Also i know that Raven was a little extreme, but that's the way that she proves a point. So next chapter will be the Bake off and imminently the following chapter will be the fight.


	20. Bake off, Big fight feel

Cat: RWBY

Title: Like the cookies, Love the Rose

Rating: M

Pairing: Enabler (Main) Renora, Other: Ladybug, White Rose, Cherry Cordial, Sea Monkeys, Crosshares, Baked Alaska

Summary: Ruby Rose owns the Crescent Rose Bakery inherited from he mother. While owning the Bakery she found love, found success and acceptance. All that changed when Yang 'The Brawler' Xiao Long made her way into her life.

Wow. Last Chapter made everyone explode in the comments. Because the comments were all pretty much the same i'm forgoing the usual Review response/ I honestly don't like doing this, but every review I read said the same thing. Coco done fucked up. EVERYONE wants Arslan's Blood! Ad I promise you that the REGINING DEFNEDING MIDDLEWEIGHT CHAMPION WILL... Sorry my editor just told me that that is a spoiler

"Hello. Ruby Rose speaking," speech

" _What are you doing here?" thought/Flashback_

"Hello Nurse," Scroll

0000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 20: Bake off, Big fight feel**

 **Location: South Vale**

 **Place: Ruby's Apartment**

 **Time:19** ** **:00 Monday, Cancer 18****

The door to Ruby's apartment burst open as Yang rushed in to find Ruby on the couch with Sun, Nora, Ren, Qrow and Velvet all there surrounding the woman. Yang walked over to Ruby and put her head in her hands, before giving her a big kiss! The kiss was intense as if she as trying to erase Arslan's presence from Ruby's mind. Yang pulled back and looked into her girlfriend's eyes.

"Are you okay baby?" asked Yang worry clear in her eyes.

"I'm fine. It just caught me off guard," said Ruby putting her hands on Yang's.

"If it wasn't for Reese and Sun I would have torn that bitch's head off!" growled Nora still fuming from the indecent. You could almost see the elecrticy flowing off Nora in her anger.

"I'm glad you didn't other wish this would be an entirely different conversation Thor," said Qrow with narrowed eyes.

"What is he talking about?" asked Yang.

"We've told Ruby that she can press charges on Arslan for Sexual Assault. While we can't get more then a Class D Felony, we can at least get her 6 months two years in a hole," said Qrow.

"And I told you no," said Ruby with a glare

"Ruby what she did was to far. You got to collar her!" begged Velvet.

"And my answer is still no," said Ruby

"Baby why?" asked Yang.

Ruby looked into the blonde Brawlers eyes. "She came after me to make you lose your head. Don't worry about me. I'm not physically hurt or damaged in any way, I'm fine. Don't let her get to you. Go into that fight with your anger, but not angry. Beat her ass and show her why MY girlfriend is the best BKB Pro Division fighter in the world for a damn reason! Make her remember that her one shot at you ended in defeat,"

Yang looked into her girlfriends eyes. "I already plan on burying her!" said Yang

 **Location: East Vale**

 **Place: Forever Fall Mall**

 **Time: Friday Cancer 29**

Several people from celebrities to civilians were in attendance for the Summer Rose Bake off. Weiss would be doing a speech with Ruby before long. Weiss and Chef's Airsu Nikari who could have been mistaken for Weiss's sister were it not for the simple fact that she was and Erina Nikari were cousins. They were here to help judge the 1st Summer Rose Bake off. The three were judging based off Appearance, Taste, and the theme of Roses.

"A lot of talented bakers here today," said Erina.

Arisu laughed hearing this. "Come on Erina-chan this is going to be a fun day. Loosen up a bit. Besides if you don't i'm going to tell Soma-kun what you brought today," said Arisu.

Erina blushed at that hearing that. "I know that I shouldn't have taken you shopping with me," said Erina.

Weiss shuck her head. "Erina you should have known better then to bring Arisu with you. You know how she likes to mess with people. Her husband lets her do what she wants," said Weiss as she looked at her watch.

She made her way to the stage that would serve as the Main judging and announcement area. Where Ruby was already waiting for her, but she was wearing her bakers clothes and with her hair done up in a bun.

Weiss took the microphone and held it to her lips. "Welcome Everyone to the Schnee Dust Company sponsored event. The Summer Rose Bake Off. While I would love to take credit for thinking of this, it was thought up by my good friend and daughter of Summer Ruby. I'd like for her to speak from her heart," said Weiss.

Ruby looked at Weiss in surprise before smiling at her and taking the Microphone. "It was a little over two years ago that my mother... was taken from this world. I know that she touched many people's lives. It is her spirit that we honor her today with this little contest. To all bakers I wish you luck," said Ruby handing the mic back to Weiss and hugging her.

Weiss proceed to go over the rules as Ruby made her way over to her team. Each Head baker was allowed a team of three. Ruby had chosen Sun, Ren, and Nora. Yang, Velvet, Qrow, Raven, and the other members of the baker were in attendance.

"Well Red I hope your ready to lose," Came a voice she knew all to well.

Turning her head she saw Roman standing there with Neo, Perry, and another guy.

Ruy smiled at roman. "May the best baker win," said Ruby.

Roman and Ruby shuck hands as Roman walked off to his station. After the hand shake Everyone went into action trying to use the entire 3 hours they had wisely. Nora and Ren were already working on the custom frosting, while Sun mixed the three bowls of ingredients as Ruby began to preheat the oven and get the special bake pans ready. Within the first hour all the cakes had been baked.

Ruby took the pants out and began to arrange them in the best order to cool and put together. Sun helped Ruby take them out of the pan, while Ren and Nora began to arrage them in a specific pattern. By the 30 minutes remaining mark all four pairs of hands were on the decorating phase. At the time mark everyone dropped what they were doing and hugged as the people cheered.

As the Bakers rolled up their creations on by one for checking and tasting none impressed the palattes and rather high standards of the three beauties that were the judges. Finally it came time for Roman's dish and it was rather impressive. Roman had managed to make a Cake that was shaped like a car. All three women ate the cake and instantly all three let out small moans of pleasure at the taste.

"I must say that that is a pleasant cake Roman," said Weiss

"Indeed. I think that you used... Strawberry icing on a creamchesse cake," said Roman.

"But that's not all. I detect a hint of coco powder in the underlining of the frosting," said Erina.

"Neo's own special making," said Roman.

The three women nodded to each other as they wrote down some notes. Ruby rolled up with her cake and many people gasped while Erina Arisu, and Weiss tried to hold in their tears at the beauty of the cake. The Cake looked like a massive 2 foot white Rose with not a smudge on the cake or out of place. Ruby cut a piece for each of them and handed them out.

As all three women took a bite they each clutched their legs together as their chests heaved. The flavor was explosive causing all three women to revert to little girls in that moment.

"W-what is this!?" asked Asiru. It's an assault on the tongue in the greatest of ways.

" Double layered strawbarry with Ice white Frosting that tastes of pure sweetness," said Weiss.

"This is just amazing. Tell me miss what is this cake?" asked Erina.

Ruby smiled. "It was a cake my mother once tried to make. It wasn't bad, but she told me that it wasn't perfect. I like to think that I perfected it," said Ruby.

Erina smiled. "That you have Miss Rose," said Erina.

Ruby walked away from the judges as the people were now allowed to try out cakes that were made. Yang walked up to Ruby as she undid her hair and hugged her from behind. Ruby smiled at her girlfriend. She already knew the outcome of the contest before it was announced.

And even if she was wrong. Hearing that her mother's recipe was perfect was Victory enough for her.

 **Location: Central Vale**

 **Place: Beacon Event Center**

 **Time: 1950 Satuday Caner 30**

The past two weeks had been HELL for Yang.

Yang throw a couple of rapid fire jabs into the hand pads that Mercury held. Raven, Tai, Blake, Mecury, and Ruby all wore Yellow burning heart shirts with Yang's name on the front.

"You ready for this baby girl?" asked Tai.

Yang stopped her jabs and nodded to her dad. "More then ready. Today I'm putting that bitch in her place," said Raven.

"Remember not to lower your guard on the left side. You always had a tendency to do that," said Raven.

Yang nodded. For the past 24 hours all She could think about was what was going to happen when she got her hands on that little bitch Arslan.

T-minus 10 minutes until the Dragon and the lion would step into the cage.

0000000000000000000000

And Cut Sorry for the wait I took a bit of a Hiatus due to work and how I had so much shit falling on top of me. I'm rested repackaged and ready to get back to the grind. Also yes i did barrow the Nikari Cousins from Food Wars, which i do not own.

So yeah. The showdown that's been building since the start is upon us. As of completion of this chapter that chapter is half way done. Matter of fact. I' going to throw in a sneak peak of the next chapter.

The host walked into the ring with a mic in hand. "Ladies and Gentlemen. It is time for the Title bout of the decade. This fight has Elite Tier Implications for the victor. In the blue cornor hailing from Kingston Vacuo with a record of 23 wins and 0-loses weighting in at 160 pounds, Arslan The Strike Princess' Altan. And her opponent hailing from Vale City, Vale with a record of 28 wins and 0 loses, weighting in at 160 pounds, Yang 'The Blonde Brawler' Xiao-Long.

Ruby ignored everything that the announcers were saying as she looked at her girlfriend. While they had only been dating for a few weeks she had never seen Yang be so laser focused on anything beore. She knew that Yang was a powerful fighter, but to see her in her environment, in her yard... it was strange. All she knew was that her girlfriend was ready to fight.

The bell rang.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. See you soon.


	21. Dragon Vs Lion

Cat: RWBY

Title: Like the cookies, Love the Rose

Rating: M

Pairing: Enabler (Main) Renora, Other: Ladybug, White Rose, Cherry Cordial, Sea Monkeys, Crosshares, Baked Alaska

Summary: Ruby Rose owns the Crescent Rose Bakery inherited from he mother. While owning the Bakery she found love, found success and acceptance. All that changed when Yang 'The Brawler' Xiao Long made her way into her life.

What's up Everyone Welcome to the title fight of the decade. Let's go over to Netlive and See what some people are saying about the fight to come between the Dragon and the Lioness

 **Kamina44:** The fight promises to be a once for the ages.

 **Jiore:** Yes it is time for a reckoning. Also I didn't mess up their names on purpose. I was in a rush to get back to work that day and never corrected it when I uploaded it. Most chapters I write during my lunch break or after I get off.

 **Merendinoemiliano:** Thanks for the support. Also I have no clue what the 'said Raven' thing is in reference to... unless I messed up last chapter.

 **Prestige Productions:** Oh the world is about to burn.

"Hello. Ruby Rose speaking," speech

" _What are you doing here?" thought/Flashback_

"Hello Nurse," Scroll

00000000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 21: Dragon Vs Lion**

 ** **Location: Central Vale****

 ** **Place: Beacon Event Center****

 ** **Time: 2000 Satuday Caner 30****

 _ **It happens every night**_

 _ **I watch my world Ignite**_

 _ **but there's no waking from this nightmare**_

Yang's new entrance Music 'Armed & Ready' hit on the loud speakers as she walked out of the back with Raven and Mercury flanking her. Ruby walked behind her holding yang's title belt over her shoulder. Once at the cage Yang took off her Robe showing off her metallic yellow sports bra with a flaming rose on the left breast, black combat shorts, her custom dragon gloves. Once she removed her robe the fans went nuts. She walked over to the door and stood before Ruby who handed her a tie that had both the Rose crest and the burning heart on the ends. Yang smiled at it before taking it and doing her hair into a ponytail.

After she finished doing her hair up. Arslan's music hit. The Strike Princess walked out to something that was a mix between metal and pop. She walked out with her brother, father, and new head trainer behind her. She wore a yellow and black combat robe. And her Family's Traditional war mask. The Mask of a lion. Walking into the ring she let out a roar as she throw off her robe and removed her mask. She wore a black sports bra, and black trucks with her family name across the back, black tape wrapped around her right hand and white tape wrapped around her left hand, on her feet was black fighting tape.

The host walked into the ring with a mic in hand. "Ladies and Gentlemen. It is time for the Title bout of the decade. This fight has Elite Tier Implications for the victor. In the blue corner hailing from Kingston Vacuo with a record of 23 wins and 0-loses weighting in at 160 pounds, Arslan The Strike Princess' Altan. And her opponent hailing from Vale City, Vale with a record of 28 wins and 0 loses, weighting in at 160 pounds, Yang 'The Blonde Brawler' Xiao-Long.

Ruby ignored everything that the announcers were saying as she looked at her girlfriend. While they had only been dating for a few weeks she had never seen Yang be so laser focused on anything before. She knew that Yang was a powerful fighter, but to see her in her environment, in her yard... it was strange. All she knew was that her girlfriend was ready to fight.

The bell rang.

Neither Yang or Arslan wasted any time and charged in. Both women used their right hand to hook the side the each other's heads, before they reigned punches on each other. The contrast was easy to see from the start. While Yang's hits hurt more, Arslan landed more hits due to her speed. They backed away from each other. The left side of Arslan's face was already starting to swell while Yang's lip was bleeding. Yang went in first with a straight kick. Arslan managed to dodge and trip yang sending her to the ground. Yang did a kip-up and landed a punch to Arslan's chest that knocked the wind out of her forcing her to back up. Yang pressed the advantage and throw a few punches that Arslan managed to block. Arslan ducked to the left making Yang hit the cage as she turned and caught a kick to the face from Arslan. Yang's back hit the cage as Arslan began to kick Yang's right leg. Yang gasped in pain as her leg buckled slightly. Yang growled before pushing Arslan to get some space. Once space was free Yang hit Arslan with a superman or in this case superwoman punch that sent her reeling to the other side of the cage.

As they squared up again the bell Rang. What had seemed like only seconds to them was actually 5 minutes. Yang went to her corner with Arslan doing the same. As she took a seat everyone came into the ring with her. Tai quickly checked her over.

"She got your leg good, bur you took the left side of her face. They have to cut her open. Either way her vision is going to be impacted," said Tai as he iced the leg while Ruby wiped the blood from her mouth and handed her a water bottle.

Yang took a swig the bottle before spitting out the contents into a bucket. The water was a dark pink color indicating that something in her mouth was cut open.

"Don't let her know that your hurt. Keep on her. Go for more body shots to wear out her endurance," said Raven. "And keep your damn left hand up,"

The 30 second bell rung making their teams get out of the cage. Once they were out Yang and Arslan stood and yang took in Arslan's appearance. She had switched to a southpaw stance to guard the left side of her face from damage. It wouldn't matter. Yang planned on hammering away at her sides this time.

The bell for the second round Rang and yang charged in, before doing a rising spinning kick. Arslan blocked the attack as she skidded back along the title of the floor, pain racking both her arms, she pressed forwoard and got into a slugging match with Yang. This lasted 4 blows, before Arslan Ducked and hit Yang with a front chop-block! An Illegal maneuver even in ! Yang yelled in pain As the ref got between Arslan and her to check on Yang.

Raven and Tai ran into the ring to check on Yang. Raven rounded on Arslan with rage clear in her eyes. That had been an illegal move according to the rules that had been set. Yang got to her feet as she looked at the Ref and Tai.

"Are you able to fight Xiao-Long?" asked The Ref.

"I'm fine," said Yang though gritted teeth.

The Ref turned to Raven and Tai and ushered them out the cage. The ref called Yang and Arslan into the center. Yang was favoring her leg now as they circled each other Yang lowered her left slightly and Arslan tagged her with a jab to the face. Yang backed away shaking the cobwebs as she found herself against the cage.

"You know... That little dyking girlfriend of yours has some nice tounge. If only she was a man i'd be all over her," said Arslan.

Yang growled before charging in and swinging. Arslan ducked the punch and picked yang up before throwing her with a belly-to-belly suplex. Yang winced as she hit the ground, but Arslan wasn't finished as she rolled though and got a full mount of Yang, as she rained down blows! The Ref got behind Arslan at the 6th hit and pulled her away as he began to yell at her. That was her second illegal Maneuver in just as many minutes. Yang got to her feet and spat out blood. She had to admit that Arslan hit hard. Yang squared up prepared for another fight but the bell rang.

Yang made her way over to the corner and sat down as Tai looked her over. Raven was saying something, but the only person who she was focused on was Ruby.

Ruby looked at Raven and got in front of Yang as she took her hands. "Go in there and burn it up babe," said Ruby.

Yang nodded before getting up. All her motivation was in those words. As she walked up to Arslan she heard a song in her head. Her old theme song I burn.

Yang looked at Arslan and raised her fists. She was going to have to slow down the pace. Yang backed up from Arslan as she faked coming in for an attack. Yang found herself against the cage and looked at the lion. Yang looked into the golden eyes of the woman before her as she throw a punch that would have ended her night, if Yang didn't grab it and throw it to the side, leaving Arslan wide Open. Yang hit her with a right hook that rocked Arslan. Arslan didn't even have time to recover as a left uppercut sent her skywards. Yang wasn't finished. The second Arslan landed she began to hit her with Hook after hook, in her signature Dragon Salvo! Once she was well on her way to dream land yang stepped into a right cross smash that sent Arslan to the ground.

The ref got between Yang and Arslan. As he began to count. Arslan started showing signs of movement at 6, but wasn't able ot make it to the count of 10. Yang went to her knees as the bell rang with tears in her eyes. Ruby was the first one to get to her knees hugging Yang as she cried on her girlfriend.

"You did it Yang!" yelled Ruby as they both got to their feet as Raven and Tai hugged her.

It took a few moments for the chaos to calm down as Arslan as brought to her corner and given a shirt while Yang put on a shit and cap. They walked to the middle of the ring where the Ref grabbed both their arms.

"Your Winner due to Ko in round 3 at 2 minutes and 18 seconds Yang 'The Blonde Brawler' Xiao-Long," said the Announcer at the Ref held Yang's arm high into the sky.

Cheers exploded throughout the area as a sports broadcaster walked up to Yang. "Miss Xiao how does it feel to have defeated the rival that you were never suppose to fight," said the Broadcaster.

"I'll say this Arslan can get some hands, but I need you to write this down in the HISTORY BOOKS! Yang Xiao Motherfucking Long beat the Strike Princess at her own fucking game!" said Yang before she turned away and went to leave the ring.

"Yang Xiao-Long," said a beautiful green eyed woman. She wore a pair of skin tight red pants, bronze colored heels, and a white shoulder-less top, bronze armbands and a bronze circlet on her head. This was Pyrrha 'The Goddess of Victory' Nikos the only woman in history to go from Amateur to Elite undefeated. To prove that around her left wrist was a small bronze bracelet with a gem stone for each division championship she held. Hanging off her eight shoulder was the BKB Elite Division woman's title.

"Pyrrha Nikos. To what do I owe the honor?" asked Yang as she took her title from Ruby who was holding it.

Pyrrha grinned as she held up the title. "I'll be waiting at the top for you when you come to the Elite tier. Don't regret your choice," said Pyrrha.

Yang slung her arm around Ruby as she lifted her-now vacant- title. "I have no regrets champ. Don't be to surprised when I come for the title," said Yang.

The two clashed titles as a promise was made between them. Yang with her family and friends walked over to the Head commissioner and handed him the title.

"Give it to Arslan. I won't be needing it where i'm going," said Yang with a smirk.

Ruby smiled at her Girlfriend. "Come on. Lets get to the house so I can massage you and work out the kinks I know you have," said Ruby.

"Do I get a happy ending?" asked Yang with a grin.

Ruby stuck out her tongue. Not until your fully healed babe," said Ruby as she laughed.

Yang sighed. Even in victory she had lost, but it was a loss that she would gladly take to see her girlfriend smiling like that.

00000000000000000000000000000

And Cut. Damn what a chapter. One chapter left to go before this story is done. I hope this fight lived up to the hype. I'm looking forward to seeing what everyone thinks of this chapter.


	22. Epilogue

Cat: RWBY

Title: Like the cookies, Love the Rose

Rating: M

Pairing: Enabler (Main) Renora, Other: Ladybug, White Rose, Cherry Cordial, Sea Monkeys, Crosshares, Baked Alaska

Summary: Ruby Rose owns the Crescent Rose Bakery inherited from he mother. While owning the Bakery she found love, found success and acceptance. All that changed when Yang 'The Brawler' Xiao Long made her way into her life.

Well everyone here is the Final chapter, the Epilogue of this great story. I hope to see you in the next story, but for now let us get to the final Review response

 **Kamina44:** I listened to the sound track and read the chapter. It fit perfectly as you said

 **Prestige Productions** : Glad to hear that you enjoyed yourself.

 **Serahimnight:** I know what you mean. I wish I could go on forever.

 **Jiore:** I want to cry, but I must end this story.

"Hello. Ruby Rose speaking," speech

" _What are you doing here?" thought/Flashback_

"Hello Nurse," Scroll

00000000000000000000000000000

 **Epilogue**

 ** **Location: Patch****

 ** **Place: Rose Xiaolong home****

 **Time: 2000** **Saturday** **(Gemini 14- 2 years later)**

Light poured into the Master bedroom of the 2 floor Modern house with 6 rooms, and a basement that Yang and Ruby had purchased about 2 months ago. After turning said Basement into a Gym and Remodeling the kitchen. It was nice, their perfect home. they also happened to have a rather nice pool and a game room that Yang liked to play in. Ruby often called her a big kid that was really good at sex.

To bad that wasn't going to save her from her Wife's wrath at the moment.

 **"** YANG XIAO-LONG ROSE IF YOU DON'T GET OUT THE BED RIGHT NOW YOUR GOING TO BE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH FOR A YEAR!" yelled Ruby from downstairs.

Yang groaned as she heard her Wife of 4 months voice. Debating if the couch was good for her health or not she rolled over only to feel something licking her face. Opening her eyes she looked at Zwei in annoyance as the dog backed away and jumped off the bed before running out the room. Yang sighed as she grabbed her scroll and saw the time. It 5 minutes to 1300.

"I know I shouldn't have stayed out drinking with Mercury and Blake last night till 4 last night," said Yang groaning as she got up and went to the bathroom.

Quickly showering she hopped out the shower and went to the room to change She pulled on an orange shirt, green cargo pants, gray jacket with a rose embalm on the left arm and burning heart on the right and white sneakers with her Logo on them. They came from a sponsorship deal. As she finished she looked at the wall to see her hand held above her hand in her first victory in the Elite Tier. It was a easy victory at just only a minute into the first round with a knee bar. 2 years later, 12 victories a fight against Cinder Fall for the number one contender spot was all that was standing between her and the Goddess of Victory.

Smiling, Yang left the room and went down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen to see Ruby there at the oven. Yang was also sure that she could smell bar-b-q outside, most likely Ren and Oscar. Ruby wore a red shirt and black skirt as well as stocking and boots. Yang licked her lips as her hand went under her wife's skirt, only for a spoon to hit her hand.

Yang recoiled in pain. "Owww! What was that for?" asked Yang only for Ruby to round on her with narrowed silver eyes.

"One. Qrow, Raven, and Tai are in the living room watching the game along with Sun, Neptune, and Nora. Two. You promised me that you would be home before 2 and didn't come in until 4. Your lucky that Mercury and Blake brought you home otherwise you'd be on the couch," said Ruby.

Yang bowed her head in shame. "Sorry babe," said Yang.

Ruby kept her stern expression, before smirking at Yang and kissing her. "It's fine. Velvet, Nora, Sun, Ren, and I didn't get in until about 1 last night. I mean we do have to celebrate Velvet's engagement," said Ruby.

Yang smiled hearing this. Ruby and Velvet had managed to mend their relationship. They were not 'sisters' anymore, but they were still friends. Velvet was even manager of the East Vale Bakery with. She was even engaged to a nice girl by the name of Nebula. She was actually one of Blake's clients as they met at a party.

"So where is Jaune and May?" asked Yang. "I really want to see little Anita,"

"They should be arriving soon," said Ruby.

Yang just smiled at her wife as she made herself busy. As she watched her wife she picked up a cookie from the jar that Ruby kept. She smirked at what she pulled out the rose shaped jar and couldn't help but laugh at the cookie she grabbed.

"What are you laughing at Yang?" asked Ruby raising a brow at her wife.

Yang held up the Cinnamon Sugar cookie. "I may like the cookies, but I love the Rose," said Yang wrapping her hands around ruby's waist and kissing her.

00000000000000000000000000000

And cut this marks the end Of Like the Cookies, Love the Rose. Apart from the Prequal I hope you guys enjoyed the story. Now that This story is over I'll tell you guys this I'm in a bit of a situation.

I've done a White Rose, Ive done an Enabler, Now the next challenge is a Ladybug story. This is the problem I don't know what type of story to make it. I've had a few ideas, but I don't know what to do.

I put a poll in my profile. Go there and vote. The release date is going TBD when I close the poll. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this story.


End file.
